Trip to the Capitol
by PurpleBoo
Summary: Sequel to The New Girl's Fire, a AU Panem High School Story ... "This is the way I see it, Finn. When a boy and a girl are best friends, one of them is going to secretly fall for the other." "Do you really believe that?" I nod. "Two people with that kind of connection, are they really ever just friends?"... Peeta/Katniss Johanna/Gale/Madge Annie/Finnick and more twisted pairings.
1. Idea

**Squeal to The New Girl's Fire. Please Read before reading this story.**

**Thank you.**

* * *

Chapter 1 "Idea"

**Katniss' POV**

It's been two weeks since school ended. It's been three weeks since Peeta and I kissed. There's been no awkwardness after it all happened. No regrets and no rush. We didn't have time to talk about it since we were expected to be at Finnick's soon. Everyone left early because there was still school the next day. Peeta came over to my house bright and early the next day before school to have _the talk_. We both had all night to think about our situation. After talking for a long time we decided it was best for us to keep our relationship a secret for a while. People we're already obsessed with us in general being victors. A victor dating a victor was insane, or at least that's what Annie said. Finnick and Annie were the center of attention until I came along. The new girl stole their spotlight, and they couldn't have been happier. The spotlight is still on me along with Johanna after that fight. Peeta has had some of his own since he dumped Glimmer. I hate attention and telling everyone Peeta and I were together would be overwhelming. Everyone in our business isn't something either of us wants. To us we're boyfriend and girlfriend. To everyone else we're friends. Expect two other people.

Prim overheard me on the phone talking to Peeta a couple days ago. She didn't know whom I was talking to but I gave in and told her everything. Prim was so excited and happy for me. She gets along great with Peeta, so of course she approves.

Johanna was the first to find out about us after a week of hiding it. The story is quite embarrassing but she thought it was funny—I was over Peeta's house when no one was home. Johanna was coming over but didn't tell Peeta. She walked in on us kissing and she freaked out. After telling her everything she thrilled for us. She teased us a lot but she was helpful in keeping us a secret. I'd finally had a friend to talk to about our relationship and so did Peeta.

Dispute that mini fight Johanna and I had, we've grown closer. We agreed to be roommates on this field trip. Which leads me to today.

Everyone going on the field trip to the Capitol is here at the train station. We'll be gone the whole summer. It's Friday afternoon. I told Prim and mother goodbye before Cashmere picked me up to come here. Prim was really sad about me leaving, but she's glad I'm going to have a fun summer. I'll miss her but I promised to call her every night. As for mother, I won't miss her too much.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Ms. Trinket began, "Welcome, Welcome!"

I could see Mr. Abernathy roll his eyes. Those two couldn't stand each other. Isn't it great they're in charge of the trip together?

"It will take a day to get to the Capitol on train. So pair up with your roommate and get into a group of four. This group will be the people you share your cart with."

I grab Johanna's arm, she grabs Annie's arm, and Annie grabs Cashmere's arm. The boys laugh at us as they see this. Speaking of the guys, Finnick and Gloss are going to be roommates. Peeta will have a room of his own. Johanna jokes about me sharing a room with Peeta once we get there. That honestly won't be too hard to do. Our chaperones are Cinna, Ms. Trinket, Mr. Abernathy, Mr. Tee, Portia, and some teachers I've never heard of, but everyone says they're all pushovers.

"Okay everyone. Line up with your group and you'll be told your cart number and teacher," Mr. Abernathy yells.

While standing in line waiting I notice some of the other groups. Gale is roommates with Thresh, of course. Cato and Marvel, no surprise there. Delly and Madge, Clove and Glimmer…

"Everdeen's group," Mr. Abernathy grabs my attention. "Cart twelve and your teacher is..." he smiles. "Ms. Trinket. Good luck with her."

He moves on to the boys' group. "Lucky you, you have number eleven and me."

I don't know who to feel worse for, them or us.

After everyone has their cart number and teacher we get on the train. All of us victors are the last to board since we have Ms. Trinket and Mr. Abernathy. We split from the guys and aren't supposed to see each other until we get to the Capitol, but no one follows that rule.

"Annie and I call the biggest room!" Cashmere runs in and the others follow.

"You can't call rooms!" Johanna argues.

The moment I step into our cart I freeze. I've never been in a place this beautiful. Red carpet is on the floor expect for the kitchen part. There's leather couches and large screen TV on the wall. There's a glass table behind the living area next to the kitchen. Behind that are two rooms for the students. Ms. Trinket has a room in front of the cart, next to the door. That's to make sure we don't sneak out, I assume. Ms. Trinket told us we would be given the best but I didn't expect anything like this. I can't even put into words how lovely this cart is. I can only imagine this five star hotel we are supposed to stay at.

Since I saw Ann and Cash walking to the first room in the back, I go to the second room with my bags. The room is as beautiful as the rest of the cart. I place my bags on one of the two beds in the room. It doesn't really matter to me which bed I got. I don't bother unpacking my bags since we'll only be on the train for one day. What's the point?

"Katniss?" Johanna calls my name from the doorway.

"Huh?" I turn my head.

"Effie is calling us for lunch."

"Effie?" Who's Effie?

"Yeah, Ms. Trinket told us to call her by her first name," she informs me.

"Weird name," I mumble.

"You're one to talk, _Katniss._"

"Shut up!" I snap and she laughs.

"Come on. I'm starving."

We walk to the dinning table where Cash, Ann, and Ms. Trinket are sitting. I wonder how the food got here so fast. It must have been in the oven or something when we got here. I take a seat next to Jo and greet everyone. Ms. Trinket starts talking about her favorite about the trip, the ball. I take a few bites of my steak before joining in on their conversation.

"When is it?" I take a sip of my water.

"Oh, sometime in the beginning of August. You girls will just love it! The best part is picking out your gowns," Ms. Trinket says joyfully.

Johanna rolls her eyes. "Do we have to wear a dress?"

"Not a dress, a gown, and yes you do!" Ms. Trinket exclaims.

"Who's going to be in charge of our dre—I mean gowns." Annie asks.

"Well last year I was, but this year Cinna will be. That man is amazing when it comes to fashion."

There isn't much to do on this train but watch TV. Instead of doing that, I decide to take a shower. I'm getting my towel out of my bag when Johanna comes in.

"Bored of watching TV, Mason?" I throw my towel over my shoulder.

"You could say that." She takes a seat on her bed.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower."

"Before you do that, can we talk?"

"About what?"

"About you and Peeta."

I take a seat on the bed next to her. Jo's his best friend so I'm sure this is something I should hear.

"What about us?" I question.

"How long are you two going to keep your relationship a secret from everyone? I know it's none of my business but I don't think it's a good idea anymore," she says caringly.

"And why's that?" I cross my arms over my chest.

"Okay Katniss, I'm going to give it to you straight." Her voice doesn't sound caring anymore. "Peeta's hot and a charming guy. No one has ever gone after him because everyone knew he'd just get back with Glimmer soon. But it's been three weeks and obviously that isn't going to happen."

"I trust him."

"That doesn't mean you won't get jealous. Think about it Katniss!"

"I can control myself." I stand up ready to end this conversation.

"Yeah right!" She rises. "You got jealous that day in the bakery when I was trying to get Glimmer jealous and you weren't even with him yet."

"Stay out of it, Johanna." I grab my stuff and run into the bathroom.

I know Johanna is only trying to think of me, but I'm not ready for everyone to know and I don't appreciate what she's telling me. Why does she choose now to tell me this? It doesn't matter. As long has Glimmer keeps her distance, I'm fine.

I take a long shower, change into some sweats and a t-shirt, and braid my wet hair. I have no idea what time it is but Cash knocks on the bathroom door and tells me we made a stop for some reason. I grab a sweater and put it on before getting off the cart. We're in some wooden area with a station in front. I assume we need gas or something. It's kind of of chilly out so I zip up my jacket before taking a seat on a log. Most people are inside the station because it's cold, but some people are outside standing around. Looking around I spot Peeta by some trees talking to Johanna. Looks like she's telling Peeta what she told me. He doesn't seem to be too happy about her suggestion either. Of course he won't stay mad at her, it's Johanna after all.

I stop watching them and decide I should probably call Prim. My cellphone rings only once before Prim picks up.

"Hello?" Prim's voice is so cute and kind.

"Hi little duck!" I nearly shout.

"Katniss! I miss you so much!"

"I miss you too, Prim." I smile.

"How's it going?" She asks.

"It's okay. We're still on the train."

"How's Peeta?" Prim whispers.

I let out a laugh, "He's fine too."

"Can you tell him and the others I said hi?"

"I will." I nod even though she can't see me.

"Katniss, I have to go over Rue's now. But call me tomorrow!"

"I will, don't worry." I assure her.

"I'll tell mom you said hi."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

As soon as I hang up, my phone buzzes. I got a text from Peeta.

_Are you sure about coming to my room when Ms. T and Mr. A fall asleep? I don't want you to get in trouble._

I reply, _Yes I'm sure. Johanna will cover for me if someone needs me. We haven't had a moment alone together in a week. I miss you. _And send.

"Katniss!"

"Oh my God!" I jump and nearly fall off the log.

Annie, who's now siting next to me, laughs. "Sorry, Katniss."

"It's okay, Annie."

"Do you think it's time for me to move on?"

Wow. That came out of nowhere.

"You mean from Finnick?" I ask, unsure.

She nods. "I thought maybe he'd change his mind about us but it's been…what seems like forever." She whispers the last part.

I feel horrible for Annie. Part of me thought Finnick would come to his senses and realize he made a mistake. I don't know why he dumped her, but I don't think he ever stop loving her. They hardly talk anymore. Things have been weird between them and don't seem to be getting better. Maybe it's time for her to move on.

"Honestly," I pause for moment because I don't want to hurt her feelings. "I think it's time. You can't wait for him anymore." I can see the sadness in her eyes. "Annie, you need to find a guy who can charm you. Who's sweet and knows you better than you know yourself."

"That was Finnick."

"There are other boys out there like that," I say delicately.

She doesn't reply; she's looking around. For someone.

"Have anyone in mind, Ann?"

She nods, not looking at me but looking at someone in the crowd of people on the other side of us.

My phone buzzes. I flip it open to read the text.

"Thanks, Katniss." Annie says and jumps off the log.

_I can't wait. I miss you too, Katniss. _

I smile at Peeta's text.

I put my phone away and I look over to see where Annie was. She's probably talking to the person she was staring at. I find her smiling and laughing. I'm happy for her for a moment until I see who she's talking too. Peeta.

* * *

**Okay, I'm not really happy with this chapter but I need to start the plot somewhere. I rewrote this chapter twice.**

**Please Review and if you are a Guest please add a name in so I can reply to a question or something you said. **

**P.S The whole Comment/Review thing is confusing me. **


	2. Questions

**Wow! 76 reviews for one chapter? You guys are really amazing! Sadly Im posting this from my IPod Touch and theres like no way I can reply to all of them right now. I do read all my reviews and later tonight or tomorrow I'll be PM people about reviews. If guest I'll reply next chapter just please add a name to the review. Thanks again!**

* * *

Chapter 2 "Questions"

**Johanna's POV **

_**Earlier today **_

"So, it's a good idea?"

"Yes, Peeta," I assure him. "It's a great idea. Taking Katniss on your first date on your one month anniversary." I switch my cellphone to my other ear.

"You don't think it's lame?"

"No, it's sweet. But I don't understand how you two haven't been on a real date yet. It's been four weeks." I take a seat on my front steps.

I'm outside with my suitcase waiting for Cash to pick me up. She's going to get Annie first, and we're going to stop and get Katniss after she picks me up. Gloss is picking up Finnick and Peeta and we'll all meet up at the station.

"If we went out on a real date someone would surely see us. Since we'll be in the Capitol no one we know will see us when we sneak out," Peeta tells me.

"Why don't you just let people know you're together? It's got to be simpler than this. Don't you get tired of sneaking around?"

"Yeah, I do, but for now this is safer."

"If you say so," I tell him.

I don't want to push the subject. It's not my relationship, so it's not my business, although if Katniss or Peeta need an alibi or something, that's where I come in. I just hope nothing bad comes from this.

"So, Prim told me she likes you," I say changing the subject.

"I like her too. She's really nice and polite. " Peeta says.

"No, Peeta. She has a crush on you."

"Oh! Well that explains a lot."

"You're just stealing all the Everdeen's hearts aren't you?" I tease.

"Is it my fault I'm so appealing?" He plays along.

That sounds like something Finnick would say. I snort. "Cocky much?"

He laughs. "I try."

Cash pulls up in front my house with Annie in the back seat.

"I got to go. Cash is here," I say quickly.

"I'll see you in a bit then." He hangs up.

I grab my bags and rush over to Cash's car. Her car is big so all our suitcases would fit without a problem. Ann tells me to throw my bags in the back. After I do I hop in the backseat with her. We then go straight to Katniss' house. Cash parks the car close by her house and tells Annie to call her.

"Katniss? Hi." Annie squeakes into her cell. "We're right outside...well...hmm...oh...okay." She hangs up.

"Where is she?" Cash asks.

"She hasn't finished packing yet."

"What?" I shout.

"Wait here. I'll go help her. We have thirty minutes before we need to be at the station anyways," Cash says, turning off the car and unbuckling her seat belt.

"Have fun," I say sarcastically as she leaves the car. "How could Katniss not be," I turn to Annie, "done yet…"

Annie has a deep expression on her face, her dark green eyes lost in thought. Annie had always been easy for me to read, but right now I just don't know. Sadness isn't there but neither is happiness, she's blank.

"You okay there, Annie?"

"Can I ask you something?" She says unsure.

"Sure." I shrug.

"Please don't take this wrong way." She looks at me.

"I won't. Just ask."

She bites her lip nervously. "Why haven't you been with anyone since you and Gale broke up?"

Why haven't I? There have been chances, there have been guys chasing. They're good looking and nice guys. What's been holding me back?

"Honestly, I don't know."

"Why do you think he hasn't been with anyone?"

Her question takes me by surprise. She's never really questioned me about Gale like the others have. Why is she so curious to now all of the sudden?

I shrug. "What does it matter?"

"It doesn't matter." She shakes her head to herself. "Cash is right."

I raise my eyebrow, "About?"

"Finnick."

My eyes widen at her response. She hasn't mentioned Finnick to me in a while. Honestly, I'm glad. Knowing why Finnick left Annie is hard. It takes everything in me not to tell her.

I don't respond with words, just a confused look.

"I need to move on. There's no point of me waiting around for Finnick to change his mind about us."

Oh no. This is going to kill Finnick. But what I'm I going to tell her? No, keep waiting and don't move on. Be sad about Finnick, he'll come around. I might say that if I knew Finnick would go back to her. We've talked about it but it goes nowhere.

"Cash is…right." She's not. "But please, don't be with just any guy. You need someone who's more than just a crush but a friend. Someone charming and sweet to the center. Like—"

"Peeta."

"Peeta?" I ask shocked. I was going to say Finnick.

"Yeah. Cash suggested him to me. He's sweet and a great guy. I've never looked at him other than being a friend but I could try. What's the harm in it?"

What's the harm? He's with Katniss! She doesn't know because it's a secret. Damn it! Why the hell do they have to keep it a secret? I knew something bad would happen! Maybe I can talk her out of it.

"But Peeta is Finnick's friend."

"So?"

"So…isn't that crossing some kind of line?"

"Well he doesn't care about that why should I?"

He isn't crossing the line. Finnick hasn't even looked at a girl since he broke up with Annie. He does care. How can she not see that?

"Annie, what are you talking about? He hasn't been with Cashmere or Katniss."

"Maybe I wasn't talking about them," she mumbles.

My eyes widen and my mouth drops open. She thinks there's something going on between Finnick and I. I would _never_ do that to her. Finnick and I have been closer since he told me about his parents but nothing's going on between us.

"I would _never_," I say, hurt.

"Why shouldn't I move on with Peeta? Or at least try too?" She changes the topic.

"I—hmm, there's…" I don't even know what to say.

Now Annie is the one confused. "So, there's…_nothing_ going on with you and Peeta, right?"

"What?" I scream. "No, there's nothing between me and Peeta."

"You don't like him? If you do just tell me and I won't—"

"I do _not_ like him."

"Okay, I guess I'll try with Peeta than."

Crap. Talking her out of it didn't work. I should have just said yes. I need to tell Katniss.

**Katniss' POV**

_**Now**_

No. I shake my head to myself. Annie isn't interested in Peeta. There's no way. She's just talking to him, that's it. Plus, I trust Peeta. There is no need for me to be jealous. Annie is just laughing at something funny Peeta must have said. She is just talking him to make him laugh. Annie is not flirting with him, she is not. Oh my God, why is she touching Peeta's arm. Ah! I can't just sit here anymore.

I jump off the log and start rushing towards them. I'm halfway when Johanna comes out of nowhere and holds me in place. She's gentle about it at first but the second I try leaving it's rough.

"Let go, Mason." I hiss at her.

"Calm down," she hisses right back at me. "They are just talking. Annie is—"

"You knew!" I shout a little too loudly.

"Shut up. You are drawing attention to us."

"Well if you let me go I won't be."

"Don't be so stubborn, Everdeen."

I push her hands off me only to have her trip me with her feet. I fall flat of my back.

"Katniss! Are you okay?" She says loud enough for people around us to hear but Peeta is too far.

"Bite Me." I mouth the words to her and Johanna rolls her eyes.

Gale comes to my side, he must have heard Johanna. He takes one of my arms as Johanna takes the other and they lift me up halfway.

"You alright, Catnip?"

I open my mouth to answer Gale but Johanna beats me too it.

"She's fine. It was just a fall," She says a bit coldly.

"Guys?" Please let them finish pull me up before they drop me.

"I'm just trying to help."

"Who asked you to?"

"Guys!" I yell. "Arguing while carrying me, really?"

"Pissing off the people carrying you who can easily drop you on your head, _really_?" Johanna says.

They lift me all the way up. I don't have a chance to thank Gale because Johanna pulls me away in to the train station.

…

"Why didn't you tell me?" I scream pacing back and forth in our room.

"_Excuse me_," says Johanna. "I believe I did tell you. Not my fault you weren't listening to me."

"Why _didn't_ you tell me everything?" I ask outraged.

"'Cause Annie told me not to tell anyone. _Sorry_ for being able to keep secrets."

"Would it have really killed you to just tell me?"

"Don't be mad at me, Everdeen!" Johanna yells. "This isn't my fault."

She's right. It's not her fault Annie wants to move on with Peeta. If I were Annie I would have picked Peeta too. He's sweet and would let her down gently. But I don't want him too. No matter how kindly Peeta tells her he doesn't feel that way about her she'll be hurt. It's not easy being rejected after you loss the guy you love.

"What are we going to do?"

"_We_? I thought I was supposed to stay out of this."

"Johanna," I whine.

She rolls her eyes. "Tell Peeta it's time to tell everyone. Have _the talk_."

"I don't want everyone to know."

"You're a victo,r Katniss. Like it or not, people are eventually going to find out."

She's right. What's the point of hiding this when eventually people will know? I should have just listened to her earlier. I need to talk to Peeta about this. I'm not going to tell him about Annie, though. There is no need to make her embarrassed. If we just tell people, Peeta won't have to know about Annie.

"I need to tell Peeta before I tell anyone."

"It's ten. Effie just went to bed," Johanna informs me.

"Now I wait until Peeta tells me Mr. A—"

"Haymitch."

"How do you know this name?"

"Peeta told me."

"Okay? Whatever. Anyways, Peeta's going to tell me when _Haymitch_ goes to bed. Than I'll leave."

…

I get a message from Peeta around midnight. Thankfully Cash and Annie already went to bed. Johanna is going to be in the living room waiting for me so she can open the door for me. I promise her I won't take too long since she's sleepy. Lucky the guys' cart is unlocked so Peeta doesn't have to open it. Once I'm in I carefully walk to the last room, Peeta's room. I knock once before he answers it, lets me in, and locks his door.

He pulls me in for a hug, "Hi, Katniss."

I snuggle into his chest, "Hi, Peeta."

I give him a quick peck on the lips before sitting on his bed. Suddenly I feel cold. I wrap my arms around myself and look around his room.

"Why is it so cold in here?"

"Well, I like to sleep with the window open. I'll close it—"

"No, it's okay."

Peeta grabs a blanket from the other bed and wraps it around me. He takes a seat next to me and makes sure the blanket is fully around me. I stare at him smiling as he does this.

Peeta's so good to me. No, he's more than good. He's incredible. They way he looks at me with his blue eyes makes me feel like I'm the only one in the room. My cheeks burn up when he speaks. I can feel the butterflies scatter in my stomach when he says my name. When we touch, I can feel the spark. No one could ever make me feel the way Peeta does. Before I met him I didn't even know I could feel like this.

I notice how Peeta's staring right at me. His blue eyes looking right into my grey eyes. He pushes my hair behind my ear and sets his hand on top of mine. I don't know how long we've been staring but he finally leans in and presses his lips against mine. His lips are so warm and soft. I close my eyes and kiss him back gently. It's a sweet simple kiss. We pull apart at the same time and just smile at each other for a moment.

"Guess what?"

"Hmm," I pretend to think for a moment. "…what?"

"I said guess," Peeta whines cutely. "This Tuesday, we're sneaking out."

"Where are you going to take me?"

"On a date."

I smile at him. Our first date. It's odd that we've been together almost a month and still haven't gone out on a date.

"Where are you taking me?"

"That's a surprise." He pokes my nose.

I giggle. "Can I know what time at least?"

"I don't know what time since Ms. Trinket hasn't given us our schedules for the week yet."

"Eh, schedules. Sounds like school."

"I know."

Okay, I've avoided talking enough. I need to tell Peeta.

"I think it's time we tell people about us."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

He sighs. "Katniss, not yet."

"Why?"

"I don't want to."

"Why?"

"Katniss, please."

"Why Peeta? Tell me. Are you embarrassed of me or something?" I ask, hurt.

"No, Katniss! That's not it."

"Then what is it?"

"It's a long story," he mumbles.

"I've got time."

Peeta knows I'm not going to let this go. He gives in and tells me why. I didn't know what to expect but I sure as hell didn't expect to hear Clove's name.

**Johanna's POV**

I wake up on the carpet floor with this pain un the back of my head. I must have fallen off the couch or something, after falling asleep. Wait, why was I even here? Oh yeah! I was waiting for Katniss—and I fell asleep! Crap!

In a split second, I'm on my feet looking for my phone. I find it under the couch cushions. Damn, it's three already. I flip open my phone and I'm surprised there aren't any missed calls or unread texts. Katniss was supposed to text me to open the door for her. Was she already in our room somehow?

I go check in the room for her but it's empty. She would have called me if she was trying to get in. Could it possibly be that Peeta and her aren't done talking yet? What the hell? How long does it take—well not this long! It's been three hours! What could they be doing...ew. Gross! Ew, ew, ew. I don't even want to know what they're doing. I'm so sleepy but I can't go to bed until Everdeen's back over here. She can't sleep there, they'll get caught. I need to go get her.

I go into the kitchen area and grab a spoon. I place the spoon on the floor of the door so it doesn't lock on me. Hopefully the spoon doesn't fall or anything or else we're screwed. It's so dark in the boys cart that when I step in I almost fall. There's no way I can turn the light on, so I'll have to deal. I carefully go to the other side of the cart where I know the rooms are at. I believe Peeta said he was in the first room. I don't even knock, which is a big mistake. This isn't Peeta's room; it's Finnick's. I open the door and freeze seeing Finnick sitting on his bed tying knots on a rope and Gloss missing.

"Where'd you go, Gl—" Finnick looks up at me and realizes I'm not Gloss. "What are you doing here, Johanna?"

"I couldn't sleep," I lie.

There's nothing I'd rather do right now than just get some sleep. Damn Katniss for taking so long.

Finnick puts his rope on this nightstand and gestures me to take a seat. I jump on Gloss' bed.

"Where's Gloss?"

Finnick shrugs. "He was gone when I woke up. Which was about an hour ago."

"So you've been trying knots ever since?"

"Yeah, it helps...clear my mind."

"Guess that's better than having a panic attack," I whisper to myself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." I smile.

He gives me a questionable look. "Hmm."

"So, any idea where Gloss went?"

"Nope, he's probably in Peeta's room."

Doubt it. If he was Katniss would be back in our room. What was talking so damn long? Did she chicken out? I bet she did. I know Peeta isn't one for keeping things like this a secret. This was all Katniss; Peeta couldn't care less about the attention he gets from people. Sure it annoys him sometimes, but he deals with it. I wonder how he would deal with Annie if Katniss tells him. Of course I can't tell him but I wonder how Finnick would react. Jealous, of course but would he do something about it?

"I was wondering...are you ever going to go back to Annie?" I ask.

"I want to but I'd have to keep hiding it."

What's with people hiding relationships? It's not that complicated to be with someone. I understand Finnick's dilemma, but still.

"Just tell your parents—"

"No, Johanna, I can't. You don't know how disappointed they were in me."

"So you're going to keep pretending to be someone you're not just to please them? You're going to let the girl you love blame herself for all this?"

He doesn't respond, just closes his eyes.

"At least tell her," I whisper.

"Telling her would just give her hope. She'll think somewhere down the road we'll be together again."

"Won't you be?"

He sighs. "I don't know..."

"What happens when she moves on?"

"I'll be hurt but as long as she's happy, I'll be okay."

Annie will only ever be happy with you. That's what I want to tell him but I can't. Finnick's made his mind up. He's not going to tell Annie anything until he can accept the fact that his parents are never going to accept him for who he is. But who could accept something like that? I don't even think that's crossed his mind yet and I'm not going to tell him. How do you tell someone that?

Suddenly a loud crashing noise comes from outside the room. Without thinking Finnick and I jump up and open the door. Gloss. He's lying on the floor on the other side of the cart near the door. We run to him and help him up. How'd he fall?

"I tripped on a—" Gloss looks to the floor. "Spoon? Why is there a spoon on the floor? Out of all the things, a spoon! What the—Wait what are you doing here?" He's referring to me.

"I…hmm"

"Why are all of you out here?" We all jump at the sound of Peeta's voice coming from behind us.

"Jeez, Mellark. You scared the hell out of us." Gloss says.

"Sorry." Peeta gives me this look.

I guess Katniss left. Now so can I.

"Well, it's getting a bit crowed in here. I'll just let myself out." I open the door and see Annie and Katniss standing in out cart; they're arguing.

They see us all and stop.

"Is Cashmere the only one in her room?" Finnick asks annoyed.

"No, she's gone. That's why I'm out here, I was going to look for her." Annie explains.

Gloss and Peeta suddenly start pushing Finnick and me into the other cart. We fall on top of Katniss and then Gloss and Peeta run in and close the door.

"What the hell!" I scream.

"Shush!" Peeta covers my mouth.

I see Gloss and Annie looking through the small window in the door. I push Peeta's hand away and look with them. No wonder Gloss and Peeta were pushing us; Haymitch came out of his room. He's in the kitchen facing the fridge. Just than Cash comes in through the door leading to cart ten. She just walks in and neither on of them notices each other. Soon she's at our door opening it and we all step back. Cash gives us a confused look while she steps in the cart.

"Why are you all here?" She asks blankly.

"Why weren't you?" Gloss asks quite upset.

"Don't be so over protective Gloss."

"I'm your brother I have the right to be."

She rolls her eyes, "Out."

"It's almost four."

"Whoa, don't act all innocent, Gloss." I interrupt them. "You weren't in your room either."

"Neither were you." Annie states coldly.

What did I do to her?

"You weren't either," Katniss hisses at her.

One thing leads to another and now we're all talking at the same time questioning each other about where we were. I can't understand anyone; heck I don't even know what I'm saying. Cash is the only one trying to stop us all. She's telling us to shut up but no ones listening.

"They broke up!" She yells over us.

That shuts us all up.

"Who?"

"Cato dumped Clove."

Everyone starts talking but I don't. Cato dumped her? Maybe I would believe it if Clove dumped him but not the other way around. Cato can be a jerk and flirty but he loves her. This isn't right. He worked too hard freshman year to win her over, why leave her now? They're up to something. _She's_ up to something.

But what?

* * *

**There it is! Chapter 2! I hope you guys enjoyed the little K/P moment. I'm not sure how to write moments like that but I'm working on it.**

**Clove's plan is coming in! Ah! Finnick and Annie! All that is needed is Madge/Gale/Johanna action.**

**Again I'll respones to some Reviews that I have comments to, later tonight or tomorrow.**

**Please Review. Comments, Suggestions, POV's, Flames (haters gonna hate), everything is welcome. :)**


	3. Girl Time

**This chapter started out as fluff but now... idk. **

**I have started to PM all reviewers so this is my replys to Anons.**

_**Lillie: **_**A book? Nah, Im not that good. ;)**

_**TheGirlOnFire12**_**: Hahha, YOU'll SEE! Evil Clove rocks!**

_**Ladybug: **_**Yeah Johanna isn't. :( Gloss does have a rather important role in this story:) There will be a Gloss POV down the road.**

**_Megniss_: Hahaha! Glad to make work funer**

_**Hgrocks: **_**Finnick will be jealous. As for Katniss... wait and see ;)**

**Hg3: Annie and Cato? That is intesting cuz they arent anything alike. Maybe another story Ill make one day.**

**Sorry If I didnt reply to your anon review. Im updating this on my IPod Touch again and it takes a while to do this.**

**AFHDJSGKSHS! Sam rumored to be offered the role of Finnick? I like him so I'm ok with it! BUT ITS JUST A RUMOR. For now.**

* * *

Chapter 3 "Girl Time"

**Katniss' POV**

We're finally arrived to the Capitol. It ended up being two days instead of one on the train. We got here last night and everyone went straight to bed. Now it's Sunday and it feels like the day will never end. Effie woke us up bright and early. We had two hours to get ready and have breakfast downstairs. Everyone met up at the buses after and we went to museums, landmarks, and things of that sort. Ms. Trinket is _never_ late. Having to keep up with the schedule every minute was exhausting. After a whole day out we get back to the hotel at 10pm and finally have a real chance to settle in. The groups you were in on the train were the same group you shared a floor with. Our floors have basically the same elements as the train cart did but it's so much better and bigger. There are two bedrooms and I'm sharing with Johanna. So far it isn't going that great…

"I just can't believe you didn't tell him." Johanna throws a pillow at me angrily.

I roll my eyes and continue unpacking my bags. In an hour Annie and Cashmere want us all in the living room for some _girl time_, something I'm not every good at.

"I did tell him. We're just still keeping it a secret."

"Oh yeah, cause that's smart!"

I ignore that comment and pour all my clothes out on my bed to organize them. I told Peeta about Annie and he said he would handle it. He'll let her down gently. There isn't really another choice. Peeta told me about Clove, how she's blackmailing him basically. If she finds out we're together everyone's going to know Johanna spent the night at Peeta's house. Everyone will think she was cheating on Gale with him when that's not true at all. Peeta told me why she was there. I can't believe his mother hits him; my mother would never do that to me. I can't image the pain he goes though. I feel horrible because he wasn't ready to tell me, but he needed to tell me about Clove and that's key to the story. Johanna would kill me if she found out that I pretty much forced it out of Peeta, I didn't mean too. If I realized he was going to tell me about what Johanna warned I would have stopped him. After he told me I broke out crying for two reasons. One, because of what he has to go though and two, he wasn't ready to tell me and I made him. I'm heartless. Peeta comforted me and said he's glad I know. Now he has two friends to turn to. One less person he has to hide it from. He would have told me eventually. Before I left his room he made me promise not to tell Johanna about Clove. Johanna won't care if everyone knows, but her reputation will be ruined. Everyone will see her as a slut. Johanna may be strong but even I don't think she can handle everyone calling her that. There's also the fact that Glimmer will tell everyone about Gale and Johanna break up, the whole story. I don't know how she knows that but Peeta believes Johanna will blame him because he's the only one who knows _everything_. Johanna didn't even tell _me_ everything. Another problem is the other victors. They know nothing and Peeta and I think they won't be so understanding about the whole Gale situation. Annie and Finnick were friends with him before but they took Johanna's side. Also Peeta would look like a backstabber in this whole mess. To avoid all this, Peeta has to do something for Clove. He doesn't know what yet but it won't be something nice.

"Everdeen?"

"Huh?" I look at Johanna who's holding a photo in her hand.

"Why do you have this?"

She turns the photo to me. It's the one I stole from Finnick! The one with her, Gale, Peeta, and Annie in it. Why was that in my suitcase?

"I stole it," I whisper. "From Finnick. The first day I met all of you."

"_Stalker_!"

"I am not a stalker."

"Yeah, 'cause it's _totally_ normal to steal photos of people you just met."

I grab the picture away from her. "Are you done being nosy?"

She smirks. "Are you done unpacking?"

I nod and look at the clock. Eleven already?

"Come on, Everdeen. Remember the plan." Johanna walks to the door.

"Ask Annie about Peeta. Got it."

**Finnick's POV**

"Hey!" Peeta yells from the kitchen. "Are you two hungry?"

"Yes!" Gloss and I yell from the couch.

Last night we did all our unpacking so we don't have much to do right now. Gloss and I have been playing video games for the past hour. So far, I'm winning.

"What do you guys want?" Peeta sounds like he's right behind us, but I don't look. I'm too busy beating Gloss.

"Cookies!"

"You guys know I can also cook? I'm not just a baker," Peeta says.

"We know," I start off. "Gloss and I just want sweets right now because—No!"

Gloss just killed me! I was winning!

"Ha ha!" Gloss throws his controller on the floor. "Loser!"

"Shut up, Gloss. This game sucks anyways." I cross my arms over my chest like a child.

"So, cookies?" I forgot about Peeta.

"Yeah." Gloss waves him away to the kitchen.

I'm not sure why but Peeta loves taking care of us, or anyone for that matter. If one of us is sick he'll be over at our house with chicken soup in a heartbeat. He would make a great dad one day. Peeta's just really caring and the most selfless person I've never met. Even with Glimmer Peeta was one great boyfriend. He knows how to treat a girl the right way.

"Okay, I'm sick of this game." I state. "Want to go see the girls?"

"Nah." Gloss says.

I get up from the couch and walk to the kitchen. I see Peeta's already playing with the dough. I wonder where he got it. Did he bring his own? No, that's silly.

"Peeta, wanna go?"

Peeta shakes his head no, not looking at me. He's too busy with his baking.

I head out the door and go to the elevator. They're on the floor right above us. When I get there I just walk in not really thinking about it. I don't see anyone in the kitchen so I assume they're in the living room. I can hear chattering and giggling while I walk over there. I see them sitting in a circle together but they don't see me.

"Tell us. Who was your first kiss?" Cash insists and Katniss blushes.

Oh, I see. They're having their girl time or whatever it's called. I don't want to spy on them. I'll come back later when—

"Peeta." Johanna whispers too loud breaking my thoughts. They all heard her.

"Oh…" Johanna eyes widen. "I thought you were asking me Cash. My bad."

Peeta wasn't her first kiss. I was. It was a dare back in sixth grade but it still counts. She's lying. Why? Maybe she doesn't want to bring me up with Annie here but I pretty sure I told her about it already.

"Is he a good kisser?" Katniss asks with a smirk on her face.

"No." Johanna didn't hesitate to answer. "Horrible kisser."

"I saw you guys kiss. He didn't look like a bad kisser." Cash says.

That's true. They kissed for that play last year. In practice I saw them kiss, they looked like they enjoyed it. I know it's acting but…

"He is._ Trust_ me." Johanna glares at Annie. "You know speaking of Peeta…Do you have a plan or something Annie?"

A plan?

"No." Her voice is cold. Why?

"Johanna, why do you have such a problem with this?" Cash asks.

"I don't. I actually think it's a great idea. Peeta and Annie would be cute together."

_What_?

"Really?"

No.

"Yes. Now can you tell me? I want to help."

Help them get together? No! I know I told her I'd be happy for Annie if she moved on, but I didn't know it would hurt this much. I feel like someone literally just punched me in the gut. And Peeta? He's a great guy, but there's no way he'd love her the way I do. Besides that fact, it's Peeta. He's my friend. Nothing's happened yet and I still feel like I've been stabbed in the back by both of them. But this isn't Peeta's fault; he's done nothing wrong. I just can't help but be angry with him right now and that's not right. This is entirely my fault. I'm the one who broke up with her. I'm so stupid.

"Okay," Annie smiles. "I'm not going to just ask him out right now. I was planning to make him…fall for me."

No, Annie. Please don't. It's hard not to fall for you. She's absolutely perfect. Her green eyes, her smile, that laugh, those warm cheeks, her mind, her knowledge—

"Finnick." Someone whispers my name and then I'm being pushed into the kitchen. Katniss.

"No, please. Katniss, you have to talk her out of it. Please?" My hands squeeze around her shoulders.

"Finnick, you're hurting me."

I let go. "Sorry."

"How much did you hear?" she whispers.

"The whole Peeta thing up until the fall for me part. I kind of spaced out."

She sighs.

"What did I miss?"

"It's not important," Katniss says unconvincingly.

"Katniss—"

"You need to leave. Before Annie or Cash see you."

"What about Jo?" I ask confused.

"We both saw you. Finnick, don't worry about Annie. Johanna is trying to talk her out of it."

"That's not going to work. Annie's not going to give up until she gets what she wants."

Her eyes widen.

"What?"

"Nothing." She shakes her head.

"Tell me," I say softly.

"Just…that's what Annie said."

"Katniss, I can't handle the idea of her being with one of my best friends."

"I understand but you need to leave. Annie is going to tell us everything we need to know."

"We?"

"Johanna and I."

"I understand Johanna, but why are you helping me?"

She pauses for a moment. "I don't know. Because you're my friend."

"Because you like Peeta."

Katniss closes her eyes furiously. "Leave."

That's what I do. When I get to my floor Peeta's in his room already and I have no clue where Gloss is. It's late so I crawl into bed. I can't sleep with all that's on my mind right now. What if Peeta likes her too?

_You be nice to her, Finnick. Or I might try and take her away from you._

I always thought it was a joke. But now…I'm afraid it wasn't.

* * *

**Prequel to The New Girl's Fire and to this is up. Its called Freshman Year. Please read it. **

**Leave a lovely Review please! **


	4. Date

**Truth be told guys... I'm abit upset. Whats going on? I only got 17 reviews for chapter 3. It was about Finnick which a lot of people kept asking my to do a chapter on. I don't want to sound snobby cause I know if I got 17 for my Time is upon us story I would be jumping off the walls. But 984 people read chapter 3 and only 17 people reviewed? 1.7% of the total people you to those 17 people for taking the time to review.**

**Shouts to Anons**

**_Lille_: Awww! Thanks. That means alot to me:)**

**_HG3_: Im so sorry its been more than a week. Annie and Cato would be intresting. I'll see what I can do. Hahah! I do owe you xD**

**_Girlsruntheworld_: Thank you for doing so. You're a great person.**

**_Shyer Elizabeth_: Thanks! :D I will keep writing dont worry!**

**_TheGirlOnFire12_: I thought it was offical before Josh eveb said it. After that I notcie Loinsgate didnt say it until now. Hahah! JM!**

**Now what many of your have asked for, Peeta and Katniss fluff.**

* * *

Chapter 4 "Date"

**Johanna's POV**

Katniss has been gone for about an hour. Annie and Cash think she's asleep in our room. They're on the couch watching some movie I don't care for and I'm in the kitchen eating cereal. I can hear them going on and on about the whole Cato and Clove drama. I'm not one to gossip...usually, however this intrigues me. It just doesn't make sense. I don't know much about their relationship but this confuses me. Even I know Cato fell _hard_ for Clove freshman year. Why break up now? Especially on the summer trip, what is he, nuts? Marvel would know, they're best friends. I wonder if he'd tell me, we do have an _odd_ relationship. Guess there's only one way to find out.

The elevator is being stupid and taking too damn long so I have to take the stairs on the other end of the hallway. It's really dark and of course there is no light switch. I know Cato's on the second floor, but soon I lose track of how many staircases I've past. I leave the…stairs' room and try to find the elevator since I'm not sure what floor this is. As I walk pass the suite door it creaks open. I look to see who it is, Gale. We make this strange eye contact before I keep walking to the elevator.

"Hey."

I ignore him.

"Hey?"

Just keep walking, Johanna. You don't need this BS right now.

"Mason!"

"Oh my _God_, Hawthorne! What!" I spin around to face him.

"Whoa." Gale throws his arms up in defense. "I don't want to fight. I just wanted to talk."

Why didn't he yell back?

"So _talk_." I cross my arms over my chest.

"About the other day…I was just trying to help. Katniss is my friend too and I don't appreciate how you just take her away for me."

"The way you look at her I wouldn't use the word _friend_."

"Jealous?"

I snort. "As if. Now if you'll excuse me—"

"I'm not _done_," Gale spits out.

I gesture for him to go on.

"You know that Cato broke up with Clove right?"

"Yeah, pretty much everyone knows that. Get to the point, Hawthorne."

He rolls his eyes. "I overheard something Clove was saying and it sounds like...she's blaming you for all of this—"

"But I didn't do anything."

"I know. Just watch your back. You know how crazy Clove can be."

I nod.

Clove's stupid if she's blaming me for this. What's she going to do? Fight me? I could take her. That bi— okay _focus_. Going to see Cato. To find out if he really broke things off the Clove or if this is just one of Clove's messed up plans.

"Thanks for the heads up." I start walking away but once again Gale's stops me.

"Where are you going?"

"To see Cato."

"What?" Gale blurts out jealously.

"_Whoa,_ Gale." I place my hands on his shoulders to calm him down. If there's anything worst than a jealous Clove, it's a jealous Gale. "I'm just going to talk to him. That's it."

He nods slowly. I let out a deep breath. Thank God he calm down. I honestly don't want to get into a fight with him about some other guy. That's what mainly all are fights are about. Although Gale is a jerk most times, he does have his moments. I can't help but think what would have happened if he just trusted me more.

Gale's eyes flicker to my hand, which is still on his shoulder. I realize now how tight I'm grasping him. I let go quickly and step back.

"Are you going to the party Friday night?"

For a second I'm lost, but then I remember Cash talking about some party happening at the hotel across the street on Friday. That night all the teachers but Haymitch are going to be out at some meeting. Drunk-ass Haymitch won't notice anyone gone. Perfect time to sneak out.

"I plan to."

"Would you be my date?"

I almost laugh thinking it's a joke. Than I see the hopefulness in his eyes and know he's not joking. I don't know what to say. Hs question took me completely by surprise.

"Maybe." I smile at him.

This time he doesn't stop me from walking into the elevator and pressing the down button. He stares right at me until the doors close all the way. I wish he did stop me because the moment those elevator doors close I realize I can't be his date to the party.

What am I thinking? Of course I still have feelings for Gale. Those kinds of feelings don't just disappear without a trace. But honestly, I can't deal with him, at least not right now. There are too many things going on. Plus I'm sure he'll just go running to Madge when something goes wrong.

When I get to the second floor Glimmer tells me Cato's in the lobby. It surprises me how nice she's being, _too nice_. Once I get to the lobby I walk around looking for Cato. I find him and Marvel on the couch talking. Marvel mumbles something about Clove but I can't hear him from where I'm standing. Listening to them talk about Clove would be better than asking him about her. I slowly walk closer to them and hide behind a tall plant near them.

"That's the plan," Cato responds to something Marvel said.

"So who's it going to be? Gonna go after Mason?"

Oh God. Now I can't blame Clove for coming to kill me now.

"Mason? Nah. Plus I've kinda of already been there done that."

That sounds like a insult. _Bitch_.

"Annie? I'm sure she's lonely since Odair's been getting cozy with someone else already. She'll be an easy target."

What? Oh my God, I just want to smack Marvel in the face right now. First of all, Annie isn't easy. Oh hell no. No way she would go after a guy like Cato. And who the _hell _is Finnick seeing?

"That's covered. I have someone more _challenging_."

"Who?" Marvel asks.

"Everdeen."

Shit.

**Katniss' POV**

"Peeta are we almost there? My feet are killing me," I whine.

Climbing down the fire escape for eleven floors was no problem. Piece of cake even, but all this walking? I don't know how Peeta's doing this. Especially while carrying that heavy picnic basket.

"Aren't you always in the woods hunting? Doesn't that require you to walk miles and miles?" He's mocking me.

"I suppose, but we've been walking for thirty minutes straight."

"You're over exaggerating, Katniss. It's been ten and we're almost there. If you want I'll carry the rest of the way."

I blush. "If you do that who's going to carry that picnic basket, huh?"

"I can do both." Peeta grabs my waist and I playfully slap his hand away.

"Don't be silly, Peeta. You're not that strong," I tease. "Where are we going anyway?"

"You don't have to ask anymore. We're already here."

I look around realizing that I haven't been paying attention to where we were walking. We're standing in front of an empty beach at night with the stars shining down at us. Peeta takes my hand and leads us onto the sand not too far from where the waves hit. We set up the blanket from the picnic basket and the food. I start laughing as I see Peeta pull out cheese buns. It reminds me of that little conversation we had that night I slept over his house.

"Peeta?"

"Yeah?"

"When are you going to teach me how to bake?" I ask out of the blue. "You promised."

"Did I?" he grins.

"Yes. I honestly don't want to fail baking class _again_."

"Okay. I'll help you. Whenever either my roommates or yours are out of the floor."

"Kay."

I take a bite of his cheese bun and actually moan into it. It's so good. I could eat them all day. There's no way I could bake like this.

"Who taught you how to bake, Peeta?" I ask.

"My dad." Peeta falls back on the blanket and lies there.

I put down my cheese bun and lay next to him. Looking up at the dark blue sky I take a deep breath and close my eyes.

"I've never met your dad. What's he likes?"

I hear a slight noise. I assume Peeta turned his head to me but I don't open my eyes.

"He's a really great person. Sweet, caring, thoughtful, generous…"

"He sounds like you." I open my eyes and turn my head to his. "I'd love to meet him."

"I'm sure he'll like to met you too." He kisses my forehead.

"What about your mom?" I ask gently. I know his mother is cruel but I'd still like to meet her.

"Don't get your hopes up. She's hated nearly every girl who's been seen with me."

"Nearly?" I raise my eyebrow. "Who was the exception?"

Peeta bites his lips and hesitates to answer. "Glimmer."

I can feel my pupils grow smaller as he mentions her. "Oh…" My tone says I'm disappointed even though I tried really hard not to sound like that.

"Katniss, it's not a big deal," Peeta tries to convince me.

"No, of course not." I sit up and he follows immediately. "Why would it matter if your mom preferred Glimmer over me? It wouldn't matter at all." My voice fails to sound convincing. It sounds more jealous then I am.

"It doesn't. Not to me." Peeta cups one of my checks.

I lean in and kiss his soft, warm lips. My arms wrap around his neck and he holds the back of my head. I always feel something when we kiss but this time it's different. It's stronger. The feeling stirs deep inside me and only grows as we continue to kiss. No one's around; it's only us. Nothing will stop or interrupt us. Or so I thought…

My phone buzzes and causes Peeta to pull away. I try to pull him back to me but he doesn't budge.

"You should check that. It could be important."

"Fine." I give Peeta another kiss before I get my phone out.

It's a text message from Johanna.

_Katniss. We sort have another situation to deal with. When you get back wake me up. We need to talk._

"It's only Jo. She was just asking when I'd be back," I lie not wanting to alarm Peeta about something that could be nothing.

"Oh. Is she still mad that we won't tell anyone about us?"

"Very."

"Figures. Did you tell her anything about Clove?"

I shake my head and he nods in response. The waves crash and draw my attention toward them. Memories of my father start to creep up on me but hearing Peeta's sweet voice stops them.

"The water looks cold."

I smile at what his voice can do to me. "Want to go for a swim?" I ask jokingly.

"I can't swim," He says with all seriousness.

"You can't?"

"Nope. I've never really needed to know."

I stand up and hold my hand out to him. "I'll teach you."

We both take off our shoes and go in the water. The water isn't as cold as it looks. I show Peeta the basic stroke and he practices them in water that reaches our waists. Soon he gets the hang of it and decides to attack me deeper in the water. I wasn't prepared for it, and even if I was I'm sure he still would have gotten my whole body wet. My hair's dripping and I can feel small pieces of seaweed in my hair. As he laughs at me I pull him into the water and get his head wet. We splash each other and play around in the water for a while before going back on the land to dry off a bit.

I sit on the blanket pulling my shoes back on while Peeta's by the shoreline. After I squeeze some water out of my clothes and hair I join him. I silently stand next to him as he picks something up from the ground. He cleans it on his wet shirt before holding it up too me. It's a pearl.

"For you."

He places it in my palm. "Thanks."

Looking into his blues eyes I realize something important. I close my fist around it and promise myself something. Never let him go.

* * *

**Please review. It would make me very happy if you did. Just a reminder the prequel for this story is up, chapter 1. Chapter 2 will be up soon I hope. And again thank to those 17 people. You know who you are. *Hugs!***

**Next chapter is the party. Someone's getting drunk. Can you guess who?**


	5. Who's Going Too Far?

**My dumbs uploaded the wrong one! This is the edited version! Thank you to my Beta for letting me know _cindella204. _She's amazing.**

**Shouts to Anons,**

**_finnicklver_****: Addicted? Awesome :D Thanks!**

**_Navie_****: Is was? Thanks I was worried that the Peeta and Katniss fluff wasn't cute.**

**_DBD_****: Cato flirting with Katniss is part of the plan. hehehe!**

**_HG3_****: Oh I don't know. Cato is a CAreer so I don't think he'd be all that nice xD**

**_Little boots_****: That's a good idea. Sadly I'm going a different way :( Hope you like this!**

**_Kristiana M_****: New reader? Awesome! Welcome to my little family :D Portugal? WOW! Are you using google to read my story too?**

**_Emz_****: You're kinda of right. Oh you'll have to wait and see.**

**_Mrs. Mellark_****: Thanks! Something domes happen. Is it good? Depends how you define good. xD**

**_Nightlocklove_****: thank you and I love their ship name xD Also Finnick's and Annie's.**

**Lillie: Thank you! I have the plan in my head already.**

**Guys HUGS! 202 reviews? That's awesome! Thank you so much! We went from only 17 reviews for a chapter to 202 review in total! Thank you so much!**

**Okay this chapter was supposed to be longer but I haven't updated in a while so.. yeah. Think of this is part 1 to the party. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5 "Who's Going Too Far?"

**Clove's POV**

I walk into the bathroom and face the mirror. I tilt my head, running my fingers through my smooth hair, and ask myself one important question; straighten or curl?

"Clove!" Glimmer shouts my name from the doorway. "Just straighten it for the love of _God_. You've been trying to decide for over an hour."

I roll my eyes at her and grab the straightener. Glimmer than grabs the curler and walks out the room. Of course she can spent an hour picking an outfit but I can't do the same thing with my hair. But than again that light pink dress does look nice on her. What am I going to wear? Maybe that black dress I have.

"Clove?"

"Yeah?" I straighten the last strand of hair.

"Cato's here." Glimmer smiles and so do I.

When I get to the living room I pull Cato into a deep kiss. He's been more affectionate lately since we _broke_ up. Whenever it's just Glimmer and Marvel around he gets so handsy, but in a loving way. Oh, how I missed him.

"Get a room." Marvel and Glimmer say in unison.

Cato and I break our kiss and shout, "Shut up!" together.

"Are you girls ready yet? I want go to the party already," Marvel whines.

" I am," Glimmer states and glares at me.

"I guess I'll go change than, _gosh_."

I quickly slip on my thin black-layered dress, black boots, and put some make-up on. I don't know why Marvel was rushing us. It's only seven o'clock and he's usually the one holding us up. Lately Marvel's been disappearing. I assume he's with Cato and Cato assumes he's with Glimmer and me. We haven't asked him about it but it's getting weird.

I fix my hair up a bit and head back to the living room to leave. I plan to have some fun tonight.

"Okay!" I shout on my way there. "Marvel I'm ready…" I stop midsentence from seeing Finnick Odair standing in the room, _alone_. Where is everyone?

"After the argument they decided to meat you at the party." He answers the question I didn't ask out loud. The look on my face must have given me anyway.

"What do you want Odair?" I cross my arms over my chest.

"I haven't seen you since we boarded the train to come here. I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"I'm fine. Why won't I be?"

"Cato."

"Oh, right." I say softly while unfolding my arms. "I didn't know you cared."

Finnick caring is part of the plan. The people I need to keep my eyes on tonight are Cato and Katniss. All Cato needs to do is get Katniss drunk. Drunk enough that_ she'll_ kiss _him_. I'll be there hidden with my phone ready to take a picture. I'll steal Johanna's cell phone and send it to everyone through her phone. Katniss of course will blame everything on Johanna. She'll tell everyone she didn't do it where Peeta will believe her. He'll pick her over Katniss, that's something I can guarantee. And if that doesn't work I don't think Peeta will want to be with Katniss after he thinks she's been with Cato.

"I know we aren't friends but that doesn't mean I hate you."

Why does Finnick have to be so nice? It makes it harder to hate him.

"I gotta tell you Odair. You make it _really_ hard to hate you."

It's true. Out of all the victors he's probably the only one I actually like. I don't know if it's that pretty face or the fact we_ kind of_ used to be friends.

"What happened Clove?" Finnick asks.

"What do you mean?"

"You used to be so kind—"

"Kind is for the weak." The words come out of my mouth before I can even think about it.

"The _weak_? Well I like weak Clove better than resentful Clove."

Weak Clove get's walked on, bossed around. I didn't like her, at all.

"Well that's too bad." I mumble.

"It is. I think we could have been great friends. Not like Marvel or Glimmer, a real friend. One that liked the real Clove."

Then he's gone and for some reason I actually _care_.

Shake it off, Clove. Shake it off. You have plans tonight, don't let this get in the way of them.

I grab my coat and head out the door.

I could hear the music from outside the hotel doors. These Capitol people know how to party. I walk in and see dozens of people I don't even know in these crazy outfits. Is this a costume party or something? No, there are some people dressed normally. I guess Capitol citizens are just weird. would fit in nicely here.

While walking around I don't spot anybody I know. Hopefully Cato's off somewhere getting Everdeen drunk. Glimmer's probably dancing with a bunch of guys. Marvel, I don't know. It won't surprise me if I don't see him at all tonight. Just when I think I'll probably spend this party alone I spot Peeta across the room sitting at the bar, _alone_. Quickly I send a text to Cato letting him know to text me when Everdeen's drunk and ready before making my way to Peeta.

"Hi Peeta." I take a seat next to him, "Drinking away our problems are we now?" I say while eyeing the cup in front of him.

"No. It's lemonade, not that it's any of your business," someone behind me says.

"Johanna." I spin my head to her. "I'm _sorry_ but I wasn't talking to you was I?"

"Well I'm sure Peeta doesn't want to talk to you."

"Well I think that's something Peeta should decide for himself." I turn back to Peeta and glare at him.

I don't have to say it. He knows not to send me anyway if he wants me to keep my mouth shut.

"Clove wasn't bothering me, Johanna." He doesn't look at her. I know he's avoiding her judging eyes.

"Whatever. I'm going to go look for Katniss." I shoot Johanna a smirk before she walks away.

"Nice to see you can handle your woman, Mellark." I wink at him.

"Clove what do you want?" Peeta asks with all seriousness. But I want to play dumb, it's more fun that way.

"To talk silly. We hardly ever talked even when you were dating my best friend."

"You know what I mean."

I tilt my head in confusion even thought I'm not at all. "I don't think I do Peeta."

He rolls his eyes. "What's it gonna take to keep you quiet about Johanna?"

Nothing if my plans go's well.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I place my hand on the bar counter about to push myself up. Peeta gently grabs my wrist stopping me from getting up. I can see Mason staring at us from the corner of my eye. Why don't I give her a little show?

"How far are you willing to go Mellark?" I slowly place my hand on his knee.

He doesn't seem to think anything of it. I don't even think he felt it.

"Whatever it take to get you off my back, Clove."

"Really?" I grip tighter on his knee. Now he notices.

Peeta raises his eyebrow in judgment. "What are you doing? I hate you, and you hate me."

"That doesn't mean I don't think you're hot." _Gross_, I can't believe I just said that. "Those blue eyes, that blonde—" I slowly move my hand up his thigh, "head of hair." My hand doesn't go far much before he stops me. Peeta pushes my hand away when Mason starts to walk over here. "Oh, I see. Only stop me cause she's coming over, right?" I say mockingly.

"Listen Clove—"

"No you listen. Maybe you hate me but that doesn't mean you don't think I'm hot. Come on Mellark look at me. I'm hotter than that Everdeen girl."

"No you're not and I'm not interested Clove." Peeta's aggravated and trying not to be.

"Sure you're not."

"I don't want you or any of Cato's sloppy seconds!" He hisses at me.

I pick up a random drink from the counter and throw it at his face. By the look on Mellark's face I can tell he feels bad. That he wishes he didn't say it. _Weak_. If you're going to trash me I don't need your sympathy. I don't care how sorry Peeta is, he's lucky I don't slap him. Sloppy seconds? Is that all I am to him? Peeta _fucking_ Mellark, the boy who saw the good in Glimmer, only sees that in me?

"Fuck you, Peeta. _Fuck. You_." I get up and start walking away from him.

He basically just threw Cato _dumping_ me in my face. If we were broken up Mellark would be the last guy I go for. Oh my God! Why do I care? I don't care. _I don't_. But come on, even I won't call a girl sloppy seconds, not even Mason.

Suddenly I'm being turned around by…Johanna.

I push her away from me, "Don't touch me, Mason."

"You know what Clove? You're just a bitch."

"Oh, Mason. Like you _aren't_."

"It's not surprise Cato left you."

"Don't even, bitch." I ball up my hands into fist ready to punch her in the face.

"He probably never loved you. Cato likes a challenge, which is what you were freshman year. You were just a toy and now he's bored."

I can feel my face go soft, weak. What she's saying is hitting me hard. But why? We aren't even broken up. It's all an act.

"Aww, am I getting to you Clove? Poor evil Clove, all sad. Is that what scares you? Cato never loving you? You falling for someone who wants nothing to do with you? Poor..._you_." She walks away back to Peeta.

I can't believe this. Johanna Mason got to me. Finnick Odair got to me. Peeta got to me, too. On the same day? What's going on with me today? The other day Gloss got to me too. It's not just today. I'm getting weak, soft. No. Fuck this. Mason isn't getting away with talk about Cato like that. He never loved you? I'm cruel but I have never said that to her about Gale.

I look around for her. She was with Peeta but I don't see him anywhere. I look to the exit. There he is with Mason leaving. I run to the door ready to slap the shit out of her. When I walk out they're already crossing the street and Mason…_falls_? What is she drunk? Clumsy as—that's not Mason. It's Everdeen. What the fuck?!

Mellark helps her up while she giggles like an idiot, "Yea, you're drunk."

"I not." She pushes him off her. "Just little tipsy that all."

Peeta smiles and shakes his head, "Since you didn't actually say a complete sentence, I'd say you're drunk."

"Oh really?" She grabs him by the collar and pulls him closer to her. "Would a drunk person kiss their boyfriend like this?"

Her what!?

She presses her lips against his. The kiss at first is gently but than it grows in passion. After a while Mellark pulls away.

"Okay you're not drunk." He winks.

"Why did I taste beer on your lips?"

"Oh that. You see Clove—"

"Did that slut kiss you? Oh I knew after Cato broke up with her she'd be trying to get with someone else. Maybe that's why he left her."

"No! We didn't kiss she just poured a drink on me."

"Why'd she do that?" asks Katniss.

"I called her something I shouldn't have and now I feel horrible about it."

"What you call her?"

"Cato's sloppy seconds." He mumbles ashamed.

"Well she is."

"Katniss? How would you like it if someone called you my sloppy second? Gosh, I feel so horrible."

"Don't, Peeta." She says softly trying to comfort him.

"Katniss, Marvel is Cato's friend not hers. Glimmer is just _Glimmer_. The only person she had was Cato and now…she has no one."

I can't listen to this anymore. I hold back any emotions I have right now and run back into the hotel. Instead of going into the party I hide out in the lobby which is empty. My eyes wander to the window and see Peeta and Katniss are already inside our hotel. Don't cry, Clove. Don't. I can feel the tears starting to come because of what Peeta said. I've never heard someone be so wrong and so right at the same time. Marvel's my friend, Glimmer's my friend, Cato's my boyfriend, but yet I feel so alone.

Someone grabs my shoulder and spins me around. Cato.

"Clove, what's wrong?" He asks, worried.

Fuck you, Johanna. Cato loves me.

"He's with her. Mellark's with Katniss."

"That's not why you're crying. Who made you cry? I'll beat the shit out them. Who was it Clove?" He pulls me closer to him.

"They think they know me. They think they know us? I'm done messing around. These Victors have gone too far. Gosh, they think they know who I am. Fuck this."

"So you're just going to tell everyone about Johanna since he's with Katniss."

"No. Four of them got to me. I'll admit I was doing this Peeta thing for Glimmer but now...this is for me Cato. I'm not playing games anymore. I'm teaching them a lesson. All of them."

"What are you going to do?"

"What I should have done in the beginning. Turn them on each other."

"Clove you—"

"Either you help me or stay out of my way."

He doesn't hesitate. "I got your back babe. You know I hate them as much as you do."

"Good."

"How are you going to do this?"

"I have dirty on them I've never told anyone. I got this. My plan has begun. Forget Everdeen for tonight. We'll get her another day but tonight I need to get Mellark drunk."

"Everdeen drank four cups and only got tipsy."

"I know." I grab a hair-tie from my pocket and tie my hair up. "I'll be back."

"Where you going?"

"I'm gonna pay a little visit."

Where else I'm I going to get the strong stuff?

* * *

**Katniss tipsy isn't the drunk person I'm talking about. Next chapter someone will be drunk! I'll try to post it soon! Remember guys I have 3 stories on here and one has nothing to do with this School world I've had.**

**In the world of Catching fire casting we have our Mags! Omg I can't deal with my emotions! She's perfect. Also I believe Sam is our finnick but trollsgate hasn't said anything. Guys Josh has gone Blonde! Peeta's coming!**

**People who ask how often I updated. I try to update once a week but right now I've had a lot on my plate so in some cases it might be once every two weeks.**

**Also, my plan was to finish this before I go to school but I'm not even half way through the plot so this will still be going on while school is.**

**Please Review guys! Suggestions, comments, flames (haters wasting their time not me), anything is welcomed. Also feel free to answer the question chapter name _Who's Going Too Far?_**


	6. Drunken part 2

**What is this? Two updates in ONE WEEK?! Haha, don't get used to this.**

**Shouts to Anons**

**_HG3:_ Finally someone did xD Yup, that's her plan.**

**_Kit-Kat_: Soap Opera? OMG! Best thing anyone could have said about this story. I should put it in my summary. Soap Opera in writing xD**

**_always448_: She's mad aright! Me hope so too :)**

**_randomficreader:_ Oh you would think that. *evil laugh***

**_Lille:_ haha! Of course that wasn't going to be it. She has a master plan in the works now.**

**_Peetalover3:_ The time is upon us, is a story about prim in the games. Freshman year, is the story of what happened in freshman year to the victors. The New girl's fire is the story before this one.**

**_rubysparks:_ O.o back at u;)**

**_Kristiana M:_ That's cool! I'm from the US. :)**

**_ILovePeetaMellark:_ I would have to agree.**

**_littleboots:_ Glad you likes it. Oh boy are u in for a treat.**

**_Hgrocks:_ Glad to see u again. :)**

**_guest1234:_ ;)**

**This wasn't supposed to be that part 2 but I had an idea and went with it. There's a part 3 to the party now.**

* * *

Chapter 6 "Drunken (part 2)"

**Finnick's POV**

Lately things between Peeta and I have gotten _intense_. It's all me though, I can't help it. Annie Cresta, what have you done to me? Even if I hear him say her name I get jealous. When I see them talk I just want to hit him. This isn't Peeta's fault. He doesn't deserve my hatred but I can't help of feel this way.

The other night I caught him sneaking into our suite after one in the morning. He was all wet and his shoes were sandy. I questioned where he was and why he didn't tell anyone he left. At first Peeta was being kind and just said it's personal, not something he's ready to talk about. My jealous side took over and immediately assumed he was out with Annie. Obviously he went to a beach and well, Annie loves the beach. Ridiculous assumption but I was jealous, I wasn't thinking straight. I wouldn't let Peeta get off and pushed him too hard on the topic. He snapped and told me to fuck off and stay out of his business. That conversation has made things even worse.

Yesterday I was in the lobby trying to escape being alone with Peeta. Nothing good can come from us being alone together right now and Gloss wasn't around. I was lying on the couch and actually ended up falling a sleep. I woke up to voices from across the room. Gloss and Clove were by the front desk and the couch was facing the other way so they couldn't see me.

Gloss was hitting on Clove, _of course_. Not surprised. Clove after a while got tired of him and told him off. Gloss didn't like what she said and then mentioned her break up with Cato. That got to her. After Gloss walked away she stayed at the front desk and just rested her head on the counter. Seeing her like that made me feel...guilty? I guess. I'm not sure why though. I was about to walk over there and comfort her but just then Glimmer walked by and ignored her. Clove saw her and ran after her calling her a stupid bitch for not checking on her. I would have to agree, stupid bitch. She's not my friend and _I_ was going to check on her. Which leads me to today.

After throwing on some jeans, a blue shirt, and fixing my hair a bit I head out. I told Gloss and Peeta—mainly Gloss, that I'd meet them at the party. I wanted to make sure Clove was okay after yesterday. After all I would want someone to make sure Annie was alright after we broke up.

The door to Clove's floor is slightly open so I just walk right on in. I stop dead in my tracks when I see Cato here. Like what the hell? Glimmer sees me then slaps Cato right in the face.

"You have some nerve coming in here after breaking up with my best friend! Who do you think you are?!" She shouts and kicks his leg.

"Ow! Glimmer?! What the hell! Crazy _bitch_."

Glimmer pushes Cato, which makes him face the door, where I am.

He looks at me than back at Glimmer. "I just wanted to say hi. Come on Marvel."

They push past me and Glimmer follows without a word to me. That's odd.

"Okay!" Footsteps follow the word. "Marvel I'm ready…" Clove stops midsentence from seeing me. She's surprised to see me here no doubt.

"After the argument they decided to meet you at the party." I say even though she didn't ask.

"What do you want Odair?"

"I haven't seen you since we boarded the train to come here." That's a lie. "I just wanted to see if you were okay." That's the truth.

"I'm fine." Her voice is strong then becomes confused. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Cato."

"Oh, right." Her hands drop to her sides. "I didn't know you cared."

Neither did I, but I do. There's just something…Clove takes a deep breath and doesn't say a word. I guess she's waiting for me to say something but I don't. Her facial expression shows that she's deep in thought. Now I really take a look at her. She's wearing a lovely black dress that suits her well. The boots she's wearing go halfway up her leg. Her hair's straightened and flows down past her shoulders. She kind of reminds me of catwomen for some reason. I laugh to myself.

"I know we aren't friends but that doesn't mean I hate you."

"I gotta tell you Odair. You make it _really_ hard to hate you."

Then I think of the time she didn't hate me. When we were friends. After I became friends with Cash and Gloss all that disappeared.

"What happened, Clove?" I ask.

"What do you mean?"

"You used to be so kind—" She cuts me off.

"Kind is for the weak."

Is that the way she saw herself? That wasn't her at all.

"The _weak_? Well I like weak Clove is better than resentful Clove."

"Well that's too bad."

Indeed it is. There was a connection between us when we met. Not a physical one, but an emotional one. I can tell she doesn't have that with anyone. At least not with anyone when she's her true self.

"It is. I think we could have been great friends. Not like Marvel or Glimmer, a real friend. One that liked the real Clove." I walk away and don't look back.

…

"Are you just gonna stand there all night and look pretty or you are going to dance?" Johanna teases me.

"I'm not much of a dancer, Jo." I lean against the wall.

She grabs both my hands. "_Liar_."

I pull her closer to me, "Fine, You wanna dance?"

Johanna looks around before pulling on the dance floor. The music's fast so there's no need for us to be too close. For some reason people are staring at us. I don't understand until I realize only girls are looking at us, well me. I can't go anywhere without having girls' preying eyes on me, it's unsettling. I didn't have to deal with this back home when I was with Annie because basically everyone knew about us. I put my hands on Jo's hips and dance closer to her. Thankfully it works. These girls I don't even know stop paying attention to me since it looks like I'm taken now. Johanna has her eyes glued to something behind me. I turn to see Clove, making her way to the bar. Johanna pulls away from me and follows her.

I watch her leave, which is mistake. On the other side of the room I see a beautiful girl with her eyes on me. The expression on her face breaks my heart. I start walking over there and Annie makes a run for it. I call out her name but no one could hear me with this loud booming music. I run after her to the lobby. I don't see her when I get there. Where'd she go?

Than I hear a loud crash come from behind me. I spin around to Annie on her knees next to Katniss lying on the floor. Annie's trying to pull Katniss up but she's pulling away from Annie and whining about her leg.

"Mind helping me?" Annie snaps at me.

"Annie about—"

"Help me or leave Finnick!" she shouts.

I grab Katniss' hand and pull her up.

"Weee! Do that again Finny!" Katniss tries to fall again but I catch her before she can.

"Can you go get Jo and tell her Katniss needs to go."

"Why don't you go get her? You seem _closer_ to her than I am."

"We were just dancing," I state.

"Whatever. It's not my business anymore right?" She goes get Johanna.

I sigh. If things weren't bad enough between Annie and I already. Now she'll think I'm after Johanna. _Great_.

"What that?" Katniss mumbles.

Ah, so she's that kind of drunk. Better than the slutty drunk.

"Nothing. Annie's just a little jealous that's all."

"Why?"

"Cause she saw me dancing with another girl."

"Why?"

"Cause—"

"_Why_?!" Katniss shouts scaring me causing me to drop her.

When she hits the floor she starts to crawl back to the party. I follow her to amused to try and stop her. We meet Annie and Peeta halfway, no surprise she didn't ask Johanna.

"Peeta! Carry me!" Katniss jumps up with her hands in the air.

"You didn't tell me she was drunk Annie." Peeta pulls Katniss' hands down.

"Sorry, Peeta." She runs her hand down his arm.

I'm about push her hand off him but Katniss beats me to it.

"Don't touch him. He's _mine_!" She yells and pulls Peeta towards her.

I can't help but laugh. The look on Annie's face was priceless. Her jaw dropped and she looked mad.

"I should get her out of here before she hits someone else." Peeta mumbles nervously and walks away with her.

"She told you Annie." I smile.

She glares at me and starts to walk anyway. I groan and follow.

"I was just joking. Annie don't be mad at me."

She turn to me, "You know that's not why I'm mad, Finnick. How dare you? Johanna's my friend."

"We were _dancing_. That's it!"

"I'm not just talking about tonight. Gosh, Finnick," She voice starts to weaken. "You two are always near each other, talking, laughing—"

"So are me and Gloss. Doesn't mean I want to jump on him." I snap. "I'm not the one trying to get with Peeta."

"Let me guess Johanna told about that, right? Just admit there's something between you two."

"I can't cause there isn't."

"Than why was Jo in your room that night on the train Finnick, huh?"

"Why was Gloss leaving your cart? Why don't you tell me about that Annie?"

She bites her lip nervously. It was obvious Gloss was coming from there. Katniss and Gloss aren't close so he wasn't there to see her. The way Katniss was talking to her that night I could tell she was upset with Annie.

"So you're not going to say anything about that?" I continue.

Hey eyes fall to the ground. I've hurt her feelings, suggesting she would do that to me. Annie did the same thing to me though. I shouldn't care because she's trying to hurt me by being with Peeta. But I do.

"Annie," I say her name softly. "Why are you trying to hurt me?"

She sighs. "I'm not trying to hurt you Finnick. I'm trying to move on."

"Do you even like Peeta that way?"

"That's none of your concern. You're the one who broke up with me…remember?"

Yeah, I remember. I remember it was a mistake. That I only did it because of my father. I remember her standing in front of me trying to hold back tears. All I wanted to do was hold her and tell the truth but how could I? What would she think of me? Needing my parent's approval. I'm being selfish. If she wants to move on I should let her.

"You're right. Why don't you go ask Peeta to dance?" I suggest.

Annie looks at me disappointed. She must have expected me to fight for her. I would have but she deserves to be with someone who doesn't want to hide her from anyone. She doesn't say another word. She just walks away.

"You should have told her." Johanna appears beside me.

"Spying Mason?" I walk away but she follows.

Johanna just can't let this go. She's trying to help Annie and I, but what she doesn't understand is that she can't. The only person she can help right now is herself.

"Why are you making it so hard to be happy?"

I turn to her. "Why are you?"

"Excuse me?" Here comes her attitude. "I'm only trying to help my friends."

"Stop trying to help everyone else and start helping yourself. You still have feelings for Gale and you turn him down. Why would you do that?"

"You know what, Finnick? I'm done trying to help you. Good luck losing Annie for something you're going to realize is never going to happen." She storms off in the opposite direction Annie went in.

I run my fingers through my hair and try to clear my head. I just drove off Johanna, the one person who I could talk to about Annie. I told Annie to go for it with Peeta and I still love her. Then there's Peeta, a good friend I've been treating like crap for something that's my own fault. Who's going to hate me next? God, I need a drink.

After about an hour, I consider just leaving this party. I'm not having any fun at all so why even stay? What's the point? Here I am at the bar counter doing nothing. I can see Annie right now trying to get Peeta to dance with her. That's something I don't want to see, _ever_. I grab my coke in a rush to get out of here and bump into someone, Clove. My drink spills all over her dress and now she's dripping in coke. I apologize quickly before she makes a scene. To my surprise she laughs, _laughs_. She tells me not to worry about it and gives me a big hug. I feel odd about this. It's like she's hitting on me. When she pulls away I realize she just hugged me to get my clothes wet with the coke I spilled on her. Now not only she a sticky mess so was I. We laugh together and I decide to stay.

It's around eleven when I get a text from Peeta.

_Meet me out frofjtydkusjfgkrlgabgvgacmae niff iu82y 38 asfbehfb3lwufjoabgj abjbrzhbubg HI FINyewyayeurhguiahguiagayiwm gklaneg3rq_

I stare at the message for about a minute. What the heck's with him? Just when I'm about to ignore it and continue talking Clove I get another message.

_*front_

"I have to go, Clove." I get up from my seat.

"Where you off to?" Clove places the drink in her hand down.

"I'm going to go see Peeta."

"Oh." She frowns a bit. "Bye then."

"Bye." I smile.

I leave Clove and go outside of the hotel. It's really cold out here, why does Peeta what to meet out here? I look to my right and see Peeta and Johanna sitting on the ground. Johanna sees me screams my name. I cover my ears in pain. What's with her?

"She's drunk." Peeta tells me and rises.

"She was drinking?" I grab on of her arms and pull her up.

"No. All she was drinking was coke. Someone spiked her drinks." Peeta puts his arm around her for support.

I hold on to her hand, "Wonder who would do that? Need help getting her across the street?"

"Yeah. She's worse than Katniss."

"Alright, let's get a move on."

Crossing the street was a hassle. Johanna kept pulling my hair and playing with Peeta's phone. I put his phone in my pocket so she wouldn't play with it anymore. Peeta doesn't have any pockets. She just won't stay still. We ended up carrying her halfway there. We decide to go through the back just in case someone's in the lobby.

Peeta and I place Johanna on a stone bench near some bushes. She rolls off and lies on the ground. Peeta sighs. I grab her by her waist and pull her up. Jo wraps her arms around my neck for support, or so I thought. The second her lips touch mine I pull her away from me. So she's that kind of drunk.

"Peeta you take her." I move Johanna towards Peeta.

"So she can kiss me? Just put her back on the bench."

I do but Jo doesn't like it. She starts to kick her legs and whines.

"One of us has to stay with her while the other goes and opens the back door," says Peeta.

"I'll go. You stay here with her."

"You just don't want her to kiss you again."

"Damn straight." I laugh and leave for the front.

Before walking in to our hotel I look though the glass and make sure no ones there. Coast is clear. I slowly open the door and tip toe through the lobby. So far so good. I lean against wall and look where it turns. No one. Now all I have to do is—

"Mr. Finnick Odair!" I turn to the person who shrieked my name. Effie with Haymitch at her side.

"… Hi." I smile nervously.

"Why are you not in your room?" Effie questions me.

"I hmm couldn't sleep. Yeah, I thought a nice stroll through the er—lobby would help me."

"Hm." Effie looks me up and down.

"Effie he's not the one who stole from me. He doesn't even look drunk!" Haymitch exclaims.

"Someone stole from you?"

"Go on up to your room, Finnick. I'll be checking up on you. If you aren't in your room you're going to be in big trouble." Effie points to me than the stairs.

"I'll get going then." And I run upstairs to my room.

When I get to my suite I shut the door and lock it. I run through the floor and call out for Gloss. No answer. I check our room and there he is sound a sleep. I can't wake him up. God, what am I going to do? Johanna and Peeta are waiting on me. Let me call Peeta and let him know what happened. I dial his number and it rings. After two rings I hear a vibrating noise coming from my pocket. I forgot I have his phone with me. I'll call Johanna's cell, no answer. Now what?

I can call someone to help them! There you go! Can't call Gloss… or Katniss. Annie's out of the question. Cash? No answer. Hmm… I don't have any other friends to call. _Crap_. Clove? Psh, she won't help at all. Madge? No, Jo and her hate each other. Delly! Wait, I don't have her number. Why don't I have her number? I should. Ahh! Focus! What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?!

I sigh and hope this person will help. I dial the number. It rings three times before he picks up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Gale." I say awkwardly.

* * *

**Meanwhile in world of Catching fire casting, We got Chaff today! Like a couple of mins ago too xD. Meta Golding is so pretty! She'll be a great Enobaria! Oh and Gloss? OMG HE'S HOT! The reaping bowl doesn't like ugly people guys, so I'm safe xD Guys Fyi we figured out trollsgate plan. Everyday there's a casting at noon. So far at least.**

**Anyways, plot twist right? I give u a drunken Johanna not Peeta xD whahaha! Hope you think this chapter :)**

**Please Review! :D**


	7. Mistakes part 3

**Guys, I got my first flame for this story. (High five? Anyone? No?)**  
**Haha you might be wondering why I want a high five well that's cause I litterally laughed my butt off at this anon review xD Like wow you didnt hurt me at all dude. But you tried and failed. Now let me just say I did (kind of) got a flame on The New Girl's Fire but it was just about my grammar. Actually it wasn't even a flame but it was closet I got to one. Let me tell you that hurt more than this anon's flame.  
**

**Dear Ex-Reader,**

**Wow, cool name bro. How long did it take you to think of that one. You know what I don't care about your review cause well if you don't like than don't read. Simply as that. What I what to know is what is acc? "K im acc gonna stop read dis nw coz really bad" and than there's "But u cnt acc change dis story coz its just acc sooooo bad!" What does acc mean? Maybe that's a dumb questions but that's all I care about. Any other readers reading this if you know tell me please. Thanks! Now I'm not going to waste my time on this anymore. Haters just gonna hate.**

**Now on with my lovely nice anon reviewers.**

**_HGROCKS_: I agree. I'm sure Ex-reader won't though. That loser. Anyways I'm sure you'll love this chapter. And if you dont you WILL love the next one. Big drama.**

**_always448_: me too. D: lol**

**_HG3_: Haha. Like being killed I guess ;) Whoa alot of love and hate last chapter? Gurl, u haven't read this chapter yet ;) Fannie for the win! I know but there isnt much of a story if everyones happy. Thank you. That's something Ex-reader didn't understand, lol. No, if you did that TWO BIG secrets would come out that won't help anyone AT ALL. I'll let u know what there are when they are releaved. ;) Thanks more Annie and Finnick soon.**

**_Littleboots_: Hi there! She's not haymitch so no xD But she's still drunk. I enjoy doing Fin's POV. Maybe more of that later, maybe.**

**_Guest_: Normally I don't reply to just guest case I get a few but you where the only one. :D Next time leave a name please. Thanks but I'm not that awesome.**

* * *

Chapter 7 "Mistakes (part 3)"

**Peeta's POV**

Where's Finnick? It's been almost twenty minutes since he left. I hope he didn't get caught.

"Peeta?" Johanna pokes my stomach and falls off the bench, _again_.

"Can't you just stay still?" I kneel down to the ground.

"I could." She grabs my collar and in one quick motion I'm laying on the ground next to her. "But I won't."

I don't even try to sit up, I know she'll just pull me right back down.

I turn to her. "Can I see your phone?"

Johanna stares at me like I'm some kind of freak before answering me. "Okay."

She gets up or at least tries to. Johanna ends up tripping while she rises. She leans on the bench and tries to push herself up. Doesn't work. Watching her reminds me of a baby trying to stand up on their own. Sadly a baby does a better job at it than Johanna in her drunken status.

"Does the baby need help?" I tease.

"You're mean!" She whines and continues to try and stand up.

I hop off the ground and pull her up. Of course she stumbles into me, her hands braced against my chest for support. She starts to slip off me so I quickly wrap my arms around her and pull her up. Her face is buried in my neck while she laughs.

"Clumsy," she says between laughs.

"When you're drunk you are," I agree.

Johanna stops laughing looks up at me. Her face is literally inches from mine. I can feel her breath on me.

"Hmmm Jo," I mutter very uncomfortable. "Personal space?"

"Oh," She moves her face back to my neck. "My bad."

Now that I think about it this position isn't any better either. If Katniss saw us like this she'd think the worst, of course. I move Johanna to bench but this time I lay her down on her back so she doesn't lean off. She might roll off but I don't have any other options.

"Peety?"

"Yeah?"

"Lie with me?"

"So you can try and kiss me again? I don't think so Johanna."

"Hump," she pouts.

In total, drunken Johanna has tries to kiss me four times already. Five if you count that question. I'm pretty sure Johanna would kiss about anyone with all that alcohol in her. I've never seen her drunk and frankly I hope I never see her like this again. There's no way I could leave her at the party like this especially not after the way I found her.

After Annie asked me to dance for the billionth time I agreed too. It was actually fun dancing with her. She didn't try anything like I thought she would. In the middle of our dance she started to space out. I asked what was wrong and she asked me what time it was. I told her and she started to count on her fingers. I was calling her but she didn't pay attention to me. Suddenly she ran out the door and I rushed after her. Well I tried. I tripped over something, someone. I fell onto the ground and find Johanna sitting in the middle of the dance floor drinking from a red cup. I know she didn't get herself drunk since I was with her ten minutes ago and she stole both of my lemonade cups and than drank about three coke cans. Being that she's kissing anyone it's good I'm trying to take her to her room. All those guys we don't even know would have been all over her.

"What was that?" Johanna sits up and looks around scared.

"What was what?"

"I heard a noise."

"It was probably just the wind," I assure her.

"Okay," she lies back down.

I hear footsteps coming our way. Gale appears in front of me.

"What are you doing here?" I ask rashly.

"Finnick called me and said Johanna needed help. So, here I am Mellark. Be grateful I even came."

I'm just going to ignore everything he said that wasn't about Finnick.

"What happened to Finnick?"

"Trinket caught him," he says simply. "So what's with Mason?"

I turn to her and see she's still lying down and then turn back to Gale. "She's drunk."

"What?" Gale pushes past me and sits by Johanna's head.

Johanna looks up at him and cocks her head to the side. She looks at me then back at Gale.

Gale touches the top of her head. "She doesn't drink." He sounds really sure of that.

"Someone must have spiked her drinks—"

"I bet it was Cato!" Gale exclaims.

"It doesn't really matter who it was—"

"The hell it does!"

"_What matters _is we get her back to her room without one of the teachers seeing her," I finish.

"You can't let anyone else know she's drunk either."

"Why not?"

"Finnick said someone stole from Haymitch's liquor. Those drinks at the party aren't strong at all. Whoever stole them put them in Jo's drink. Someone will snitch on her if they know she was drunk," Gale informs me.

"I'm not drunk." Johanna states. " And I don't like you."

Then she pushes Gale off the bench roughly. He lands on his side and groans in pain. I bit my lip fighting back a smile.

"I like you, Peeta. Sit with me." She sounds like a little girl.

"Yeah, I'm going to go open the door." Johanna frowns at me. "Johanna keep an eye on Gale for me."

"Okie-dokie!" She turns her head to him on the ground and stares.

I get through the lobby without any problems. I'm in the back within minutes of when I left Johanna and Gale. Before I open the door I should probably find something to hold it open. Johanna's a hassle getting to walk we'll both be needed to get her to. Since there isn't anything around I take off one of my shoes. I open the door and place my shoe on the edge.

I walk out and see Gale—_What the hell_! Johanna's laying on the bench with Hawthorne on top of her _kissing_ her. What the hell's his problem?! She's _drunk_!

"Hawthorne!" I run and push him off her.

He gets up. "What the hell, Mellark? What was that for, _huh_?" he pushes me.

"She's drunk you _dumbass_. What do you think that was for?" I push him back harder. He almost stumbles back.

Gale loses his temper. We start pushing into each other and throwing punches.

"No fight!" Johanna cries out and tries to get in the middle of us. "Stop, please!"

Even drunk Johanna knows how to fight. She pushes me back making me fall and punches Gale in the stomach. Once Gale steps back from us Johanna runs to my side. She falls in the process but crawls the rest of the way to me. Johanna sits next to me and begins to tear.

"Doesn't this look familiar?" Gale shoots Johanna a cutting look.

She looks away from him but doesn't look at me.

"You always did care about him more than you did about me—"

"Shut up, Gale." I shout.

"No, I won't, 'cause you know it's true!"

"She's drunk; she doesn't know what she's doing."

"Drunk or not, her boyfriend or not, I'll always be second." Gale shakes his head disappointment.

Neither Johanna nor I say anything so he just walks away. I sit here for a few moments to let Johanna just to grasp this in her drunken head. I feel bad for her, having to basically relive part of their break up. Right now she would be running after him and it all goes down hill from there. Luckily I think she's drunk enough she won't remember any of this tomorrow when she wakes up.

"You okay?" I ask.

She nods her head silently. No, she's not okay.

"Johanna, I promise you you're going to forget about in a couple of minutes."

Her big sad brown eyes just look at me hopeful. Still not saying a word.

"Come on drunky. Let's go."

I rise and pull Johanna up. Since I know we won't make it to the door if she walks I'll just carry her. Her left arm goes behind my neck, I place one hand on her back and the other behind her knees and lift.

"No!" She whines and kicks her legs. "I'm fat, don't."

I laugh. "I've carried flour sacks heavier than you. Don't be silly."

She pouts and looks away from me. "You're silly."

"Thank you."

I make it up to Johanna's floor. I dropped her a couple of times and she kept pulling my hair, but we made it. We had to take the stairs in case Effie or some other teacher was using the elevator. The doors were wide open when we got there. Is a teacher here? Where's the light switch? I can't see a damn thing in here. The light turns on and startles me. I jump a little and almost drop Johanna again. I hear laughing, Finnick. He's at the kitchen counter eating ice cream.

"What are you doing here?" I close the door with my foot and walk over to him.

"I caught Katniss trying to leave her floor. So I locked her in her room."

"But it locks from the inside."

He smirks. "I know. Tipsy Katniss isn't very smart."

I laugh. Oh sweet Katniss. "Can you _open_ the door so I can put Johanna in bed."

Finnick puts his ice cream down go goes to open the door. I follow. Once we're in Johanna jumps off me and hops next to Katniss sitting on the floor. They start giggling like little schoolgirls. Then they get on Katniss' bed and jump up and down and start singing Glad You Came. Boy, does that song bring back memories.

"We can't leave them in here by themselves. They're both drunk who knows what they'll do," Finnick whispers to me.

Katniss hears him though. "I'm not drunk, I'm tipsy!" She grabs a pillow and throws it at him.

"Ow!" He grabs it and throws it back at her. "Tipsy, drunk, whatever you two aren't both staying here."

They pout. Aw, Katniss looks so cute when she pouts.

"Why don't we take Katniss with us since she's _tipsy_." I suggest.

"Well you do have an empty bed in your room. She can use it—"

"No!" Katniss screams interrupting Finnick.

"Shush, Katniss!" Johanna pushes her off the bed. "Annie's _sleeping_ in the other room! Gosh you're so rude!" She screams all too loud.

She's right. Annie is asleep in the next room. How is she not up yet because of this noise? Heavy sleeper I guess.

"Johanna," She looks at me and smiles. "You need to use your inside voice. Kay?"

"Kay."

Their just like kids.

"Um, Peeta?" Finnick sounds frightened.

"What?" I ask not looking away from Johanna.

"She's armed."

"What?" I turn and see why he's scared.

Katniss has the bow I got her for her birthday in her hand and is aiming it at us. Oh God, drunk Katniss is going to kill me.

"Katniss, don't you want to put that down?" Finnick suggests.

She shakes her head.

"It's not nice to point thinks at people Katniss."

"So?" Now she's only aiming it at Finnick.

This goes on for a bit. Katniss acts like a kid who doesn't want to put their toy away. Finnick's trying to sound like a parent. It's not working but I don't think he's doing it right. I don't want to yell at her but she's going to hurt someone if I don't.

"Katniss Everdeen!" I shout and walk closer to her. "You will put that bow down _right now_ or I will take it away from you. I bought it and I can take away if I want to."

She looks at her eyes wide. Then back at Finnick, who's trying really hard not to laugh. She lowers her bow slowly and finally drops it to the floor.

"Good girl." Finnick says with a smirk. "Let's take Johanna. I'm afraid Katniss might kill me in my sleep."

"No, let's just take Katniss."

"Peeta only wants to take her 'cause their bo—"

"O-kay, Johanna it is."

...

**Johanna's POV**

I wake up with this massive headache. Gosh, it feels like someone hit me in the head with a bat repeatedly. My head is just throbbing and my throat feels dry. My throat feels_ tingly_, oh no.

I place my hand over my mouth and run to the bathroom. I get on my knees in front of the toilet and proceed to throw up. Ew, this is disgusting. There's this odd taste in my mouth mixed with soda. What the hell did I eat last night? Wait, what the hell happen last night? The last thing I remember is talking to Finnick about Gale. Everything else is just fuzzy.

I finish throwing up and flush the toilet. I rise and clean my face in the sink. When in the mirror I can see Peeta standing in the doorway with a towel and a tooth brush in hand.

"Here." He hands it to me.

I take it. "Thanks."

He nods.

"Why am I drunk?" I ask him as I begin to brush my teeth.

"Someone spiked your drinks last night. We don't know who."

"It's was probably Annie."

"What makes you say that?"

I rinse. "She got jealous of me and Finnick last night. I'm sure this was her way of getting back at me."

"Well, than she didn't do a great job at it," Peeta jokes. "Finnick did help me get you in my room. Well Finnick and Gale."

I turn to Peeta, "Gale?"

"Yeah. Finnick got caught walking in the lobby so he called Gale for help. Once I got the back door open he took off. Finnick helped me from there."

Gale helped me. Even after I turned him down last night. That's really nice of him.

"He did?"

"You don't remember anything?" Peeta asks.

I shake my head.

"I told you."

"What?"

"Oh, just a promise I made to your drunken self."

"So, nothing happened that I should know about. I didn't do anything stupid did I?"

"No." Peeta answers quickly.

"Oh, alright."

"I'll be back Johanna. Gloss doesn't know you're here so I'm going to get some clothes for you. You can't wear my clothes out of here." Peeta heads out the bathroom door.

I look down and realize I am wearing Peeta's clothes. Some gray sweats and big white tank. _Cozy_.

"Why don't you just tell Gloss?" I shout so he can hear me.

"We can't. Don't tell anyone you were drunk." The sound of a door shutting follows.

Before I know it, I'm leaving Peeta's floor. Gloss sees me and questions me but I ignore him. I probably shouldn't have left but I just need to see Gale. I can't believe he helped me last night after I was such a jerk to him. After that talk with Finnick I got to thinking. Why was I pushing Gale away? After all I have feelings for him so why push him away? Because he made this, us too difficult. Our relationship was never easy; there was always a problem. But maybe that's all in the past. Maybe he has changed. Like he was telling me.

His door's open so I walk right on in. Thresh and his other roommates aren't in sight. It's past ten in the morning so they must be downstairs at breakfast. Gale hates breakfast, he wouldn't have gone. This is the perfect time to be alone with him.

"Gale. Gale?" I go around the suite calling his name out.

Once I shout his name in front of a bedroom door he comes out. Gale rushes out of the room and closes it quickly. The door doesn't even open all the way. He simply opens it slightly enough for him to slip out. That's kind of _odd_ but whatever.

"You're here slap me right?"

I cock my head to the side and have both my eyebrows raised. I give him this questionable look. He turns the same look.

"Wha-what did Peeta tell you?" Gale asks.

"That you helped him? Why, was there something else?"

"No." He shakes his head a lot. _Strange_. "Nothing else."

"Well," I push a string of hair behind my ear. "I just wanted to say thanks for helping even though I was such a jerk to yo—"

"Don't mention. Like ever. Really. Don't ever mention. No big. No point in—"

"Is there a reason why you're acting so weird Gale?" I interrupt his rant.

"I don't know." Gale scratches the back of his head. "I guess I'm just expecting you to lash out on me."

I take a deep breath. Honestly I'm expecting that as well. It's our routine. A nice sweet moment with each other and one thing causes that to crash down. Not this time. It's only us, no is here to ruin this, I'm not going to ruin, and neither is he.

My hand slowly finds it way to his neck. His skin's as smooth as I remember. I look him in those big grey eyes and pull him towards me. Our lips barely touch when his bedroom door flies open. Gale doesn't turn his head but I do. My eyes blink repeatedly making sure I'm not seeing things. There in the door way was Madge with mushed lipstick and her shirt extremely wrinkled. Her eyes met mine for a spilt second. Than they met Gale's and she lets out a tear. I gently step away from Gale, too hurt to even look at him right now.

"Jo, I…"

I shake my head at Gale. I bite my lip to stop myself from lashing out at him. He's not worth it. How could he do that? I take a deep breath and head out the door. I'm in the hallway when Gale calls my name.

"Johanna, give me a second." I hear his footsteps right behind me.

No. Just shut up Gale. Please! Shut up before I say something I regret.

"Just let me explain."

I turn. "Explain what Gale?" My voice is cracking. "How last night you told me you didn't want anyone but me? That Madge was just a moment of weakness and you changed. Doesn't look like it too me Gale!"

"Johanna, I meant it all. I just—"

"Had a moment, _right_? You always do, Gale." I can feel tears in my eyes ready to pour out. I won't cry. I refuse to.

"It was a mistake. Madge was a—"

"Do not finish that sentence!" I yell. I can see Madge at the doorway already crying. "_Never _call a girl that. You hear me Gale? _Never_."

"I don't know why you're so mad. You told me you didn't want me." He points his finger at me. " You're the one who said we were done. You're—"

"I know what I said." I push his waving finger away from me.

"Then why are you mad if I'm just doing what you told me to?" He argues.

"I didn't tell you to make Madge your rebound. I may not like her but Madge has feelings too. Gale. You can't treat her like she's nothing." I begin to walk away again.

"I wasn't!"

I whip back around. "Than why didn't you say anything! You could have said Madge is here, Johanna. Stop, Johanna. You need to leave, Johanna." I start walking backwards facing him. "But you didn't. You were going to kiss me after you made out with her."

"Johanna, I—"

"No, Gale." I shake my head and the tears come out. "If anyone is a mistake here it's you."

He walks towards me and at that point I turn away from him, for all the mistakes I've made because I'm in love with this idiot.

Of course just like all the mistakes I've ever made, he follows me.

* * *

**This has to be my fav chapter I've done. Anyways I hoped you liked it!**

**Catching fire news. Seeder will be played by maria howell!**

**Now don't expected an new chapter with the next two days. I don't why I've been updating a lot lately but I need to update freshman year. So I'll see you in a week with a new chapter or sooner. 20 more reviews and it's 300! Can we do it before the next update? please ;)**

**Guys if you put together the name of chapter 6 with 7 it's Drunken Mistakes xD See what I did there? haha! Btw Remember chapter 5's name? Who's going too far. Well expect me to ask that question again, *evil laugh* Feel free to answer it again. And/or answer this, who made the biggest mistake in the last 3 chapters of the party? I really want to know who you think did,**

**Please review. Comments, answers, suggestions, flames (haters is gonna hate -Josh Quote.) Anything is welcomed!**


	8. Friends? Or more?

**Whoa guys! I got 46 reviews for the last chapter. I'm already past 300! :D I know it's been like forever since I updated. I don't have an excuse... actually I have a bunch. But eh details, details. It's mainly cause I didn't really want to write this chapter but it's nesscary and I've had ALOT on my plate lately.**

**Shouts:**

**_HG3_: Thanks:) I won't let them get to me.I'm sure Johanna feels the same way about Gale that you do. Haha. A/N about how many chapters at bottom.**

**_Littleboots_: Haha, I can't just turn off my awesomeness. Doesn't work like that ;) Finnick I can see that. No one said him and I like that you did.**

**_Kristiana M_: Good to know:)**

**_Lille_: Haha I'm glad you found it funny.**

**_Katey_: Thank you! Don't worry, I won't let ex-reader get to me:)**

**_HG ROCKS_: I have this feeling you read my profile ;) Teen wolf, Twilight, and The Hunger Games are all my loves! :D Sorry it took forever for updating.**

**_Team Finnick_: Love that team! LMAO! I think some of them are already spies ;) Whoa Clinnick? Whoa I'm good! :D Haha we'll see where Clove and Finnick have thier "relationship"**

**_Emz_: OMG! Thats for the long reviews! I love reading them. Haha I like calling my ships Peeniss and Fannie ;) LMAO! That would be bad xD**

**_Outsiders Gal Forever_: Fav? Thanks. That's nice to hear :)**

**I got alot of reviews names Guest so I can't reply cuz I'm sure those weren't the same person. Please leave a name if anon so I can reply in a A/N**

**BTW, Sam Clafin is Finnick officially. Love him.**

* * *

Chapter 8 "Friends? Or more?"

**Madge's POV**

That's it. Seeing Gale run after Johanna, the girl who doesn't deserve him, breaks me. Tears aren't only running down my cheeks; now I'm sobbing. I feel shaky and start making that strange noise people do when they're crying. Gosh, I'm so stupid. Why did I even come here? 'Cause I'm an idiot that's why. Delly told me not to come, she warned me. I wish I listened to her. If I listened to her the first time none of this would have happen.

I go down the main floor to look for Delly. She told me she'd be at breakfast. I see Delly siting with Peeta eating together, laughing. Peeta's a good guy. I remember I had a crush on him but then I met Gale and those feelings disappeared completely. I wish they hadn't. Falling for Gale has to be one of the stupidest things I've done, but I love him and I can't change that, believe me, I've tried to get over him. I want to be with him so much that I honestly don't care that he isn't over Johanna. I should care, but I don't. Something's seriously wrong with me.

Suddenly Peeta stops in mid-sentence and runs to the other side of the room. At first I'm confused to why he would do that, but than I see why. He's running towards Johanna who has clearly been crying as much as I have been. Delly sees her too, then she finally sees me staring at her in the distance. She looks back at Johanna, then at me. Delly gets up from her seat and I start walking to the bathroom.

"Madge, what happened?" Delly asks me as soon as we step into the restroom.

"What happened was that you were right, Dell." I rest my hands firmly on the counter. "I shouldn't have gone over to Gale's after he told me not to."

"Madg—"

"He told me he just wanted to be alone, but my dumbass self wouldn't listen to him or you."

"Tell me what happened." Delly's voice is so sad, yet very high pitched.

"I don't-I don't wanna talk about it." With that I run into a stall and locker it.

I don't want Delly to know. What's she going to think of me? That I'm a slut? That I'm stupid, easy? 'Cause that's all true. She warned me not to go see Gale but I wouldn't listen.

"Delly." I start crying again. "Do you know what it's like to know the guy you want wants to be with someone else? That he'll never love the way he loves her. That you'll _always_ be second! I'd do anything to be first, Delly. Anything to get Johanna out of the picture." I hear the door open and close.

Delly left me. Of course she did. She must be tired of hearing my never-ending dilemma with Gale and Johanna. I'm in a love triangle and there's only one ending here and it doesn't involve me.

I wipe my tears with toilet paper and open the stall, freezing immediately.

Clove's standing right in front of me with a smirk on her face. Glimmer's standing right next to Delly, who looks worried. I bite my lip nervously. How much did they hear?

"Anything to get Mason out of the picture, huh?" Glimmer says mockingly. "That's the same thing I said, only you're not talking about Peeta, _are you_?"

"What do you want, Glimmer?" I mumble.

"This isn't about what Glimmer wants." Clove turns my attention to herself. "It's about what you want. You want Gale. You want Johanna out of the love triangle, right?"

"Yeah," I breathe out. "So?"

"So…I can help you with that." My eyes widen at Clove's response. "All I ask is for one little _favor_."

"Madge let's go. You don't need Clove's he—"

"Can it, Cartwright!" Clove shouts cutting Delly off. She turns to Delly. "Or do you want me ruin your life? I do have dirt on you."

Delly doesn't respond and Clove turns back to me with a smile.

"What do you say Undersee?"

I take a deep breath. "What do you want me to do?"

**Katniss' POV**

"Let me get this straight. I tried to kill you with my bow last night?"

"Yes!" Finnick bangs the kitchen counter. "I'm not lying, I swear to god you did, Katniss. You _did_!"

I woke up to my room completely trashed and Johanna nowhere in sight. I ran out of the room screaming Johanna's name and was expecting an explanation. No one was here though. On the kitchen counter was a plate of pancakes, a cheese bun, a cup of coffee, and a note. It was from Peeta saying to eat up and he'd explain everything later. I'm going to hold that against him. What Finnick's telling me, I do not believe.

"Why would I try to kill you?" I ask very assumed.

"Cause you're crazy."

I laugh and continue to enjoy these delicious pancakes. Finnick came to join me a few minutes ago. He stole my cheese bun and said the least I could do was give it to him after I tried to kill him. I let him keep it; the hotel's cheese buns probably aren't as good as Peeta's.

The door creaks open and there's Annie walking in with Gloss right behind her.

"What smells so good?" Annie stands to the right of me and eyes my food.

"That cheese bun." I point my fork to the bun in Finnick's hand.

"What a bite, Ann?" Finnick smiles and pushes the cheese bun in her face.

Annie lets out a small giggle before she pushes his hand away. "I'll pass."

Wow. That's the first time I've seen them being friendly.

"Hey Katniss?" I turn to Gloss who's on left. "Let me get a bite of those pancakes, yeah?"

I push him away from me, "Get your own, Gloss."

"You're so mean! Why does Finnick get the cheese bun?" He whines.

"Cause she almost killed me last night."

"What?" Annie and Gloss' eyes pop out at me.

"I did _not_! That's it Finnick. Give me back my cheese bun!"

"No! I'm sorr—"

The slamming of a door cuts Finnick off. Johanna storms in with Peeta right behind her trying to relax her. Johanna's eyes are pink and her checks are wet.

"If you aren't a girl, get out." Johanna wipes her eyes with the bottom of her baggy tank.

"Johanna what happened?" Finnick asks.

"You okay?" Gloss asks.

"At least talk to—"

"Out!" she shouts. "Girls only." She barges off to the living room.

"Get the ice cream," Annie tells me and rushes after Jo.

I go to the fridge as the guys begin to walk out.

"Mellark!" Johanna screams. "When I say girls that includes you. Get over here!"

"Peeta's a girl." Gloss says and I can't help but laugh.

"Shut up." Peeta goes to the living room.

"Well I guess we know who wears the pants in _that_ relationship," says Finnick, and suddenly my smile drops.

No one wears the pants in their relationship cause they don't have one! Argh, I just want to slap Finnick right now for saying that. Where's my bow and arrow when I need it? Instead I grab a knife and stab the counter, unleashing my anger on something else. Once Finnick and Gloss leave I drop the knife and grab the two cartons of ice cream and spoons.

I shouldn't be surprised to see that Peeta is sitting with Johanna and Annie's on the floor. Johanna's obviously going through something right now and needs her best friend at her side. There's no need to be jealous, none at all. I give them their spoons, Annie a carton, and the other carton to Jo and Peeta.

"Katniss, you don't want ice cream?" Peeta asks me.

"No, I'm good."

"So Johanna are you going to tell us what happened or not?" Annie asks picking at her ice cream.

"Well," Johanna starts off. "I went to see Gale—"

"That's where you went!"

"Can I finish my story?"

"Sorry," Peeta mumbles and takes a bite of his ice cream.

"Like I was saying…"

We sit together eating ice cream as Johanna tells us about Gale. She doesn't go into too much detail, but just enough. I have to say I don't know who I agree with. I understand why Johanna was upset, but poor Madge. He should have said something but then again…why did he need to. Gale's single and doesn't have to answer to any girls if he doesn't want to. He was not in a relationship with either Madge or Johanna when he was going to kiss them. I don't see how Gale is the bad guy here, sort of. He was horrible to Johanna, but she did tell him to move on. It's not like he was going to wait a year before doing so. He kind of already did that.

"What a jerk," I state because I know better than to tell Johanna what I'm thinking.

"I'm so sorry, Johanna!" Annie cries out. "Poor you, poor Madge."

"Gale's just an idiot, Johanna. Obviously he hasn't changed therefore you shouldn't waste your time on him," says Peeta.

"You know what?" Annie hops off the floor and runs to her room.

Umm okay.

"So I guess we'll never know what." Peeta takes another bite of ice cream.

"Did I almost kill you and Finnick last night?" I ask completely out of the blue.

"I won't say _almost_, more like you tired to."

Johanna laughs. "Almost killed your boyfriend? Wow, Everdeen, I can always count on you to entertain me."

"More Finnick, but yeah." Peeta smiles at me and I can't help but smile back.

"That reminds me, thanks for the breakfast, Peeta." I stand up and give him a peck on the check.

"Welcome."

"Why weren't you in our room when I woke Johanna?" I sit back down.

"That's a stupid question. I slept in Peeta's room last night—"

"You _what?_" I cut Johanna off and her eyes expand.

"Katniss," I look over to Peeta. "We—nothing _happened_. We just slept and not even in the same bed, okay?"

I nod slowly. I'm being stupid, of course nothing happened. Johanna would never. Peeta would never. There's absolutely no need to be jealou—_Why_ is she wearing Peeta's clothes?

"Okay!" Annie shouts coming back into the living room.

She plays with her phone as she sits back down next to me. I'm about to ask her what in the world she was doing but I get my answer when the music starts playing. Oh my _God_, Annie. Johanna's right. She can be very cheesy without even trying. That new song by Taylor Swift that I have no idea the name of is playing, quite catchy actually.

"Annie. Turn. It. _Off_," Johanna hisses at her.

"No, I like this song." Peeta nods along with the beat.

"And you wonder why I called you a girl." Sassy Johanna.

"She's right, Peeta. I don't even know the name of this song," I say, holding back a smirk.

"Oh, oh!" Annie hits my arm repeatedly. "Katniss, sing it!"

"What? No!" I rub the spot on my arm where Annie hit me.

Annie puts the saddest look on her face. "But you have such a pretty voice."

"She's right, Katniss." Peeta mocks me and I stick my tongue out at him.

"Nope, not happening."

"Oh come _on_, Everdeen." Johanna's turned on me too.

"You don't even like this song!" I shout annoyed.

"So? Sing. Sing. Sing. Sing."

They all start chanting sing together. Completely ignoring the fact I don't want to. I cover my ears but Annie pulls my arms down and shouts in my ear. I literally jump back and end up falling on my back. And they still chant. I decide to lay there until they stop but my phone rings. I shush them and surprisingly they stop. I look at my phone. It's Gale.

I flip it open, "Hello?"

"Hey, Katniss."

Did he just call me Katniss?

"Hmm, how's it going?" I ask so awkwardly.

"Pretty…bad." He sounds so sad.

Poor Gale.

"Is that so." Again, awkward voice.

"I take it Johanna's there."

My eyes flicker to—_what the_? Johanna fed Peeta a spoon of ice cream and I'm _not_ okay with that. Granted she is feeding Annie a spoon too, but still. No, no, _no_. Friends don't feed each other…I'm being ridiculous _again_. Gale and I shoot berries in each other's mouth when we hunt. What's so different about this?

"Annie and Peeta too." I add.

"Oh…Peeta's there…and Annie." He adds that last part to play off that her being with Peeta bothers him. Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned Peeta, all well. "Can you meet me in the lobby?"

"Hmm, sure."

We hang up.

"Gale right?" Peeta asks.

"Yup. I'm actually going to see him."

"What?" Johanna blurts out.

"Gale is my friend, Johanna." I remind her.

"Whatever," Johanna mumbles.

I roll my eyes and go get my jacket. As soon as I find it I tell them I'll see them later. Peeta's the only who said bye because Annie and Johanna were to busy talking about how Cashmere wasn't with Annie last night or something like that.

I'm in the lobby waiting for Gale. Damn, he takes forever. It took me like a minute to get here, what's his hold up. My minds starts to wander and I start thinking about Peeta…and Johanna. Ugh, why am I being so jealous all of a sudden? Their friendship hasn't bothered me since Peeta and I got together. What's changed?

"Everdeen!"

I jump back a little. "Huh? What?"

She smiles at me, _Glimmer_.

"I've been calling your name for a while. Have something on your mind, Kat?"

"Don't call me that." I hiss at her not in the mood to deal with her.

"_Well_, someone's catty. Aren't we?"

I roll my eyes and don't respond.

"I really get under that skin of yours. Don't I?"

I open my mouth to speak but close it as soon as Cato talks.

"Glimmer leave Everdeen alone. She isn't bothering you."

Why in the world is he defending me? Where did he even come from? I didn't see him enter the lobby.

"Oh Cato. I hope to God you didn't leave your girlfriend for," Her eyes look me up and down, "_that_." She walks away.

Hmm, _no_, but Peeta centrally did. Bitch.

"Sorry about Glimmer. She can be well…annoying."

I'd forgotten Cato was here. It isn't 'till now that I realize I've never really talked to Cato. Come to think of it, I probably wouldn't even know his name if it weren't for the victors and being one myself.

"Aren't you friends?"

"No." He says that as if it's the dumbest question he's ever heard. "She's Clove's and now I have no reason to be nice to her."

"What a sweet thing to say."

Cato rolls his eyes. "Anyways, what are you doing here just standing around?"

"I'm waiting for Gale."

"I didn't know you were dating, Hawthorne."

"I'm not."

"So," he stares at me for a second before saying. "You're available?"

"Not necessarily."

He raises an eyebrow.

"I like things the way they are. So, why'd you spike Johanna's drink last night?" I ask.

I'm not clueless, not completely. I know Cato was trying to get me drunk last night but it's not his fault I did get drunk. I wanted to.

"What makes you think it was me?"

"Well you _are_ the one who gave me those cheap drinks at the party," I remind him.

He smirks. "Good reason."

"So why you do it?"

"I didn't confirm it."

"You didn't deny it."

"I like you, Everdeen. You know how to put up a fight."

I smile lightly.

"I think I like you a little more than I should."

I open my mouth to respond but he cuts me off.

"Well here comes your boyfriend." For a second I think he's talking about Peeta. I turn to see Gale heading our way. "See ya, Everdeen." He leaves.

I walk over to Gale and met him halfway.

"Hey Gale."

"Was Cato hitting on you?" Gale asks, completely ignoring my greeting.

I think about it for a moment before answering. "Not really…I think."

"Hmm. Well come on, let's go."

"Go where?"

"Outside."

"We can go outside?" I thought we weren't supposed to leave the hotel without a teacher or something like that.

"Yes. Haymitch said we have to be back before noon though. Do you ever listen to Haymitch at all?"

"I don't think I'd listen to Haymitch in any life."

He laughs and so do I. Gale takes me to a little park down the street from the hotel. It's really nice and peaceful here. Hardly anyone's out, I guess Capitol citizens wake up later than we do. It's nine am and Gale and I are the only ones out here. We sit on a bench next too some trees and in front of the small playground. Looking at the playground reminds me of Prim. I didn't call her last night like I do every night since I was drunk. I hope she isn't worried or anything.

"How upset is she?" Gale asks me referring to Johanna. "Like on a scale from 1 to 10."

I can't help but snort at that last part. "Maybe an eight and half if Peeta and Annie can calm her down."

"What about you?"

I shrug my shoulders confused. "What about me?"

"Are you mad at me?"

I shake my head no.

"Have you talked to Madge?"

"Gale, I don't understand. You care about Madge. You don't care about Madge. What's the deal?"

He sighs. "I don't know. I love Johanna it's just…" Gale shifts so half of his body is facing me. "I want her to be happy, I do. In the beginning when I saw her with someone else I would get a little jealous. Have you ever had that feeling, Katniss? You're jealous of two of your friends being together and you don't know why?"

Yes. I remember my first day of school here. Seeing how close Madge and Gale were, I didn't like it. I was jealous the same way I was jealous of Peeta and Johanna in the beginning. I understand why I was jealous about Peeta but not about Gale.

Gale's phone buzzes. He looks at his phone and his eyes fall. "I guess I shouldn't be to surprised."

"Huh?" I move close to him to see his phone.

It's a dark but clear photo. There's leaves around it clearly showing whom ever took the photo was hiding in a bush. But I'm not really concerned about that part. In the picture I can see the side of Peeta's face and a head of a girl nuzzling against his neck. He has his arms around her. The next photo is Johanna's face right in front of Peeta's as if they were about to kiss. Or just did.

I take a deep breath and lean my back against the bench. Is Peeta cheating on me?

"Who's it from?" I mutter.

"It's an unknown number but it says it was forwarded to only one other person." He buries his head in his hands.

I lean forward and pick at my nails as a way to distract myself. Not to think about it.

"This always happens you know." I turn to Gale as he lifts his head up. "After we fight she goes running to Peeta. Than he picks up the pieces."

Like she did today. Peeta didn't find her. He had no idea why she was so upset. Johanna found him.

"They're just friends, I know that, but I always wondered how long it was going to take them to figure out they were never just friends. Guess they finally did."

Suddenly I'm not thinking about Peeta anymore. I'm thinking about Gale, what he said. I was jealous of seeing Madge and Gale together or even the thought of it. Could it be because I have feelings for Gale?

The next thing I know my lips are inches away from touching Gale's.

I don't know how I got here or why I'm barely remembering I'm the one who leaned in first.

The voice of my phone ringing brings both Gale and I to pull away from each other. I shut my eyes and thank whoever is calling me for keeping me from making a big mistake. I don't even know if Peeta actually cheated on me and here I am _almost_ cheating on him. What am I doing?

"Hello?"

"Katniss!" Prim. "You didn't call me last night. Are you okay?"

I knew she'd be worried about me.

"Yes, Prim. I'm fine."

"Then you do you sound like that?"

"Like what?" I try to make my voice more cheerful.

"You sound sa—" Suddenly there's a big crash in the background.

"What was that?"

"Hmm, nothing."

I can hear a little girl's voice in the background.

"Is that Rue? What are you two up to?"

"I told you Katniss. No—" She's cut of by Rue screaming, "He tried to bite me!"

"Prim."

"Thanks for the call. Bye Katniss!" She says in a hurry and hangs up the phone.

I groan and flip my phone closed.

Gale and I don't say a word to each other on the way back to the hotel. I'm too busy thinking about how stupid I am to address what just happened. I know Gale has a crush on me and go and almost kiss him. Gale, two of my friend's ex's. Gale, who Peeta can't stand. How am I going to tell Peeta about this?

When I get to my floor I find Peeta sitting at the kitchen table with his head down and Johanna sitting across from him looking guilty. She turns her head and sees me standing the doorway.

"Katniss." She breathes out. Peeta's head snaps up.

They both come rushing towards me talking at the same time. It's hard to tell what they're saying. They both stop talking and start breathing heavily. They ran out of breath.

"Huh?" I give them a confused look.

"I didn't kiss Peeta," Johanna says. "We did _not _kiss."

I actually forgot about that picture until now.

"Johanna fell and I was holding her up. That's all. It was last night when she was drunk. Noth—"

"I believe you," I blurt out.

"You do?" Peeta says hopefully.

"You aren't mad?" Johanna asks.

"I'm not mad. I-I understand."

"Understand?" Johanna says with Peeta.

"Yeah. You guys have been friends for so long. It was an accident, you didn't know what you were doing." I'm not sure if I'm talking about them or myself. "Both of you. It just happened. It's hard not to have feelings for one another after all you've been through."

Peeta and Johanna share a look before she says, "No. I was just drunk. There are no feelings."

I nod slowly.

"Katniss, are you okay?" Peeta puts a hand on my shoulder. "You look sick."

"I'm fine."

"Well since that's been cleared up I'll be on my way." Johanna pushes passed me.

"This is your floor." Peeta reminds her.

"I know but it looks like you two can use some alone time." Johanna winks. "See you at the rehearsal dinner." She's gone.

"Rehearsal dinner?"

"Yeah, tomorrow night. Effie wants us to know how to _properly _eat. The manners and all," Peeta informs me.

I had no idea. I really need to start paying attention to Haymitch and Effie. No, I really need to tell Peeta what happened. I don't want him to find out from someone else, like Gale.

"Hmm, Peeta?" I swallow nervously. I'm not going to lie to Peeta although I'm sure he'll break up with me after he finds out. "There's something I need to tell you."

"Before you say anything, can I?" His smile makes me feel worst.

"Well, this is kind of imp—_okay_!" I shout.

Peeta looks at me strangely but shake it off. Thank god he's letting that go. "I just want to say thanks for believing me and not jumping to conclusions. Honestly I was expecting you to come in and attack Johanna or something like Glimmer would do."

"Like how she did that day in the bakery." I remember.

"Yeah, exactly. But that it's you, I don't know why I was so worried you were going to do something stupid."

"About that—"

"Katniss you're just so loving, independent, caring, fun, and incredible. It means a lot to me you didn't do anything without talking to me first cause I know Gale got the text message with the photo. I know I would lose my mind if you were with another guy…"

Oh no.

The more Peeta goes on and on about how wonderful I am and the guiltier I feel. He looks so happy, how can I tell him?

He gives me a peck on the nose. "So what did you want to tell me?"

"Hmm…" Oh gosh, look at his bright smile. "Do you know where my bow is? I can't find it." I panicked.

"Oh you dropped it on the floor last night. It should be in your room somewhere. I'll help you find it." He walks over to my room.

I have to tell him. Quit stalling, Katniss!

"Peeta?"

He turns to me.

"Thanks." I smile a bit.

"No problem, Katniss. Come on." He heads into the room and I follow.

"By the way Gloss stole your pancakes."

"That sneaky bastard."

He laughs and the guilt begins to devourer me. I will tell him.

Eventually.

* * *

**Now who's making mistakes? xD Let me make it clear that Katniss leaned in first. Please P/K shippers. DON'T KILL ME. I just wanted to skip this chapter and go to the next one but I couldn't it!**

**School is starting on the 4th for me and I'm a nerd so I'm taking all honors blah, blah, blah. Point is it might take me longer to post Chapters now. Sorry School sucks. I probably wont post another Chapter before than cause I have a paper due i haven't even started yet -_- Catcher in the rye (I hate this book) I need to writing about what Allie's baseball mitt represents. Too bad I have no clue other than his brother's love. I got 5 days to write it. Also I need to write a story about my alter ego. What'a an alter ego? *palm face*****Wish me luck guys.**

**I wanted to end this story before school came back but obivously that's not happening. How many Chapters will there be? Not to sure maybe like 8 more? Just a guess.**

**Thank you to my Beta _cindella204 _(she's amazing.)**

**Please review! Alter ego is? Comments, Suggestions, Love, Hate, Death threaths (that would be awesome), anything is welcomed :)**


	9. Awkward Alarm

**I'm back! Sorry for the the hold. Freshman Year readers I'm stilling going to update that story so don't worry! A short chapter, a way of easing back into this. First part is the future and thats' all I'll say about that! Hmmm... I don't know what else to say...**

**Anon Shouts:**

******_Emz_: I'M NOT SAYING WHO WANTED SMUTT! Go look at my reviews for FY if you want to know that badly. Haha! It was really weird. I hate you too! :D I should try to add more Finnick. There will be alot of ****clinnick interaction. Don't worry there are people who ship them!**

**_Cool_: Thanks! You're going to find out what Clove wanted from Madge soon.**

**_Emma_: Thank you! Clove will change eventually.**

**_HG3_: you'll see what I do with Jo and Peeta.**

**_Trisha_: Sorry it took so long for this chapter.**

**_HGROCKS_: haha! I couldn't help myself!**

**_Fanficlover_: Yeah it's just ugh! But important.**

**_Kristiana M_: Yes she was. I'll try to have a Peeeta/Katniss moment soon.**

**_AnnieFairmont_: Thank you! Hope your still around!**

**_Little Winner_: That would be funny! Tell your friend Thank you for me!**

**_Little boots_: I'm sorry you broke your iPod! She didn't tell Peeta cause she's stupid, jk. Cause she scared.**

**Enjoy!**

**Last time on TTTC (haha I sound like a soap opera):_ Annie's pissed at Jo and Finn cause she thinks somethings going on. Katniss is pissed at Annie cause she's trying to get with Peeta. Cash is disappearing. At the party Annie ran out on Peeta in the middle of a dance. Clove and Finnick hung out at the party and had a great time. Drunk Johanna kissed Finnick and almost kissed Peeta. Peeta didn't tell Jo any of this. Johanna and Gale had a HUGE fight._ ****_Clove has her evil plan in the works. She's_**_ having Madge do something for her and if Madge does it well, Clove will have Gale and Madge together and Johanna out of the picture for good. Katniss thinking Peeta and Johanna cheated, she almost kissed Gale. After Peeta and Johanna said nothing happened she still didn't tell Peeta. And MOST IMPORTANTLY Gloss stole Katniss' pancakes, yeah._

* * *

_It's around midnight and the cold air hits Clove hard as she enters the cart. Annie's in her bedroom fast asleep as Johanna sits alone, staring out the window. She's not sitting on a couch or chair, but on the floor with something in her hand, a photo._

_Clove feels horrible. She can't believe what she's done. This wasn't supposed to happen. Clove's not supposed to feel bad about this, then again, she didn't know what Johanna's so called friends did. If she knew, there's no way Clove would have let that get out. If Cato had done that...Clove lets that thought fade away. She can't even think about that. Instead she thinks about want happened and hopes he won't stay mad at her for long._

_Clove takes a deep breath before approaching Johanna._

_"Hey."_

_Johanna simple turns her head but doesn't say anything back._

_Clove tries to put on a friendly smile before taking the cupcake she had hidden behind her back and handing it to Johanna._

_"Happy Birthday."_

_Johanna still doesn't say anything but she does smile a bit._

_"Consider this... I'm sorry Johanna. I really am," says Clove taking a seat next to her and placing the cupcake on the floor._

_"Are you?" Johanna's voice is cold, which is understandable. Clove knows that she shouldn't be forgiven. "Not just trying to kiss up to Finnick?"_

_"I couldn't care less what Finnick thinks of me right now," Clove says honestly. "It's his fault Cato was sent home..."_

* * *

Chapter 9 "Awkward Alarm"

**Gloss' POV**

Ms. Trinket lost her marbles last week. We were supposed to have the rehearsal dinner last Sunday, but since no one told her who stole the liquor from Haymitch that didn't happen. She put us on lockdown. For a _week_! It's Monday now, and we're finally having to the rehearsal dinner. Everything was pushed back a week, but some stuff we won't get back, like the trip to the amusement park. That just sucks! I was really looking forward to that. Tomorrow we're supposed to go to some famous museum and then the Capitol mall for lunch. I'm way too excited for something that boring. That's what being in a hotel room for a whole week does to you. I'd be happy if we just went to that park down the street. I'm sick of this fucking hotel room. I'm basically alone in there with things being weird between Finnick and Peeta. I don't even know what that's about, but it's better than before the party. No more arguing, just a lot of awkward conversations. Like last night they were talking about toothpaste, _toothpaste_. Gosh, they're just weird.

The rehearsal dinner isn't till noon. I guess it's technically a rehearsal lunch, but whatever, I'll get ready five minutes before we leave. 'Cause why the fuck not? It's not like I have to wear anything fancy, its just rehearsal.

My lovely (annoying) sister and I are talking on our computers with webcams. I knew bringing our laptops would come in handy. Cash told me it was a stupid idea, well I showed her!

"Cash, I mean this it the nicest way possible...I don't care!"

She's been showing me different types of shoes to go with her jeans that are actually leggings or something like that and cardigans (some kind of sweater or something.)

Cash sticks her tongue out at me. "God! You're no help. Go get Finn and Peeta. They listen to me."

"They pretend to, sis. And no."

"What? Things still weird between them?"

Yeah, I tell my sister everything. Cause I'm that cool.

I groan. "Yeah, I just don't get it."

She looks around the room before responding. "Well if it makes you feel better, things are weird here too."

That's new.

My eyebrows rise. "How so?"

"Katniss has been acting weird around Jo and Ann. Annie's been giving Jo the cold shoulder. And Johanna's been_ too_ nice to Katniss."

"Examples?" I ask so _very _intrigued.

"Katniss has been snapping an Annie a_ lot_. Annie's the same way with Johanna. Kat just like," Cash fidgets, trying to get the right words out. "Like, can't be in the same room as Johanna. She'll just leave out of nowhere. In the middle of a sentence even. It's so _bizarre_."

I shake my head. "Am I the only normal one here?"

"Hey!" Cash shouts a little to loud. "What about me?"

I choke on air. "You? Don't make me laugh Cash."

She crosses her hands over her chest. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean you are never around. You always disappear."

That shuts her up. I didn't see her at all at the party. Then again I did leave early with Annie, but still.

"I do not."

"Yeah, sure."

She rolls her eyes, "Shut up, Gloss."

"Where do you go? I'm your brother I have a right to know."

"You have no right what so ever."

She's being really defensive about this. The thing is, she hasn't been doing this just on the trip. She's been disappearing from the house since the end of May. I haven't really said anything to her about it before because I didn't really notice, but now that we're on this trip and go everywhere together, it's hard not to.

"Change the subject or I'm hanging up on you."

I immediately click the off button on the chat. I'm too pissed off to talk to her right now. God, why can't she just tell me? She has me worrying about her and doesn't give a crap. If she wants me off her back all she needs to do is just tell me. Whatever is up with her, she doesn't want anyone to know, _clearly_. It has to be something bad. But what?

I grasp a hold on my head and lay down on my bed. I'm getting a headache with all this nonsense going on. I need some medicine. I need a nap.

Rolling over I drag the covers over me and lay beneath them sloppily with my head nowhere near the pillow.

Thank God these walls are thick. I can barely hear a thing outside of my room. I shut my eyes and slowly start to drift away when; my laptop starts beeping so loud. I'm completely caught off guard and end up rolling on to the floor.

Great.

Getting back on the bed I see it's a video call from Cash. I could have sworn I logged out.

I answer with "Wha—!" but stop when I see that it's not Cash, its Annie.

Her eyes widen a bit and she frowns.

"Oh...Hi Annie."

"Hey Gloss, it's been a while huh?"

I nod in response. "A whole week."

"Only? Feels like forever."

"I know."

I haven't seen or talked to Annie since the party. I feel likes she's been avoiding me since that night which isn't that hard with this punishment and all.

"Where's Cash?" I ask curious to know why Annie's using her laptop.

"In the shower. I'm sure she won't mind."

Then awkward silence, like really awkward and it's not me. It's Annie. She's the one who's being like this.

I was outside just chilling when Annie came running out of the hotel. She was snapping her head back and forth all around looking for something. Someone. I watched her for about three minutes just calling whoever nonstop. Finally I went over to her. Once she saw me she tried to get rid of me. Her phone rang but she wouldn't pick up the phone until I gave her privacy. I did, since she was being crazy. When she got off the phone she looked like she wanted to pull all her hair out. After that she was so furious and nervous.

I told her to relax and asked what was going on, she ignored me completely. Seeing how strung up she was I took her to her room and tucked her in. I went to my own bed after that.

"Are you going to tell me what that was about the other day?"

She shook her head. "No. I want to. But I can't."

"If you want to then wh—"

"Please, Gloss." She interrupts me. "Don't ask. Just don't. Please."

I sigh. "Fine. I won't."

"Thank you."

She's so relieved. "So I'm going to store later."

Changing the subject. Trying to get past this.

I raise an eyebrow. "Sneaking out?"

Annie's always been a goody two shoes, in a good way of course. I'm surprised.

"Yup. You in?" She smirks.

"Why me?"

"I need some to back me up! I can't be the only one to get in trouble if I get caught."

Considering we're already on house arrest it won't be smart to sneak out. We'd be getting into a shit load of trouble if we did get caught.

"I'm in."

* * *

**You people reading Freshman Year will know more about what everyone is talking about later in the story. FOR EXAMPLE you know when Jo's birthday is. SO you know when that first section of the chapter is taking place. I'm not telling anyone who doesn't know :D My Glannie shippers from FY I hope you liked this chapter! I realized they have only been on this trip for A WEEK! So now it's two weeks. So they are on their 3rd week. There is only a month left in this story. How many chapters? IDK! Maybe 11. THEN THE NEXT STORY! Yup I'm going to have another story of junior year. Last one, I already have ideas. So that's ****basically saying this story's ending won't be a pocket full of sunshine!**

**The last time on TTTC is more important for next chapter and every chapter after that.**

**Review! Please! I missed you guys.**


	10. Rehearsal

**Hey guys! :D A took awhile, didn't I? Well this is a long chapter so be happy.**

**Anon Shouts:**

**_Little boots_: I love writing about Gloss cause there isn't much info on him. I can do whatever I want basically. :)**

**_Glannie_: I love the Glannie too. ****Well... I'm not too sure you'll like this chapter than.**

**_ILOVEPEETAMELLARK_: Glad to be back! :D**

**_Emz_: Omg you're such a troll. xD I love it.**

**_dafug is glannie_: I have this feeling you're glannie luvr. No ones dying, damn.**

* * *

Chapter 10 "Rehearsal"

**Third Person**

It's noon and the lobby is filled with students. Ms. Trinket is taking attendance as Haymitch sits back and does nothing as usual. Cinna is talking to the victor girls about dress fittings. Cinna needs to take every girl to pick out their dress for the ball and Portia is going with the boys a group at a time. The victors along with the careers are going to be the first group to go. The ball is a month away.

Katniss is completely out of the conversation. Clothes and all this isn't something she really cares for, but Katniss always tries to pay attention when it's Cinna talking. Cinna's her favorite teacher after all. Johanna notices this and pulls Katniss aside.

"What's up with you Everdeen? You've been so out of it lately."

Katniss bites her lip. She didn't think she was being that obvious.

Being trapped in the hotel room with Johanna and Annie was torture for her. Annie spent most of the time with Cashmere, which would have been fine if she just told Peeta about Gale. Being around Johanna just made Katniss feel even guiltier. She can't be in a room alone with her.

"I've just been really tired lately. That's all."

Johanna's not buying it. "I think I know what this is about."

Katniss' eyes grew ten times bigger. "You do?"

"It slipped my mind completely but Cato said something about getting to you. Did something happen?"

Katniss relaxes a bit. "He flirted with me but—"

"Don't feel guilty Kat, you did nothing wrong."

_Why is she being so nice to me? If you only knew_, Katniss thought.

Peeta calls Johanna from the other side of the room.

Katniss can feel her stomach tightening. Whether it's because she feels guilty or jealous, Katniss isn't sure.

"I guess I better go see what Peeta wants._ Please_ Katniss, loosen up a little." Johanna leaves to the other side of the room.

Katniss takes a seat on one of the couches in the lobby and waits for Ms. Trinket to tell her what table she'll be sitting at.

"What do you want, Peeta?" Johanna asks rudely. Peeta notices.

"Why so grumpy? Wake up on the wrong side of the bed today?"

Johanna rolls her eyes, unamused. She can't stand him right now. Not seeing him for a week should have cooled her down, but being with Katniss 24/7 didn't help.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Johanna tries to ask as calmly as she can.

Peeta's confused. He has no idea what Johanna's referring to. "Tell you what?"

"That I was all over you." Johanna snaps. "I asked you if I did anything stupid while I was drunk and you said no."

Peeta sighs. "I didn't want to remind you about it. Just forget about it."

"No, I can't just forget about it, Peeta. You lied to me."

This isn't the first time Peeta's keep things from Johanna. Peeta thinks he's protecting her, but she doesn't see it that way. The way Peeta treats her sometimes, it's like she's stupid and doesn't know want she's doing.

"Did I do anything else stupid you didn't tell me about?" Johanna nearly shouts.

Before Peeta can answer Johanna's question Ms. Trinket is at his side.

"Why Miss Mason, we aren't causing trouble, _are_ we?" Effie has her hands on her hips.

"No, Ms. Trinket." Johanna says.

"Good. Now come with me, I'll give you your table right now."

Johanna wordlessly follows Mr. Trinket away. Peeta stands alone unsure of what to at the moment.

He looks across the room to Katniss. She meets his eyes for only a second before turning her head away.

Peeta looks to his right and sees Finnick standing alone too. Peeta doesn't know whether to go talk to him, or just stay here. Things are bad when they don't even need to be. Peeta has no feelings for Annie other than those of friendship. There have been a few interactions with Annie, but Peeta hasn't mentioned them to anyone. Innocent little things, nothing too serious. Annie's flirted but Peeta never flirts back, at least not on purpose. There's been a few times Annie's misread his words.

"Mellark." An almost friendly voice says.

Peeta turns to his left. "Clove." She's wearing an old pair of jeans and a black tee. "You look nice," he adds sarcastically.

She smiles. "Alright I'm going to cut the chit chat and get right to the point. I know what I want you to do for me."

Peeta looks around him before responding. He doesn't want anyone to know. "What's that?"

Clove shakes her head. "Oh _Peeta_. I can't tell you here. Too many ears."

"Then why would you bring it up?"

"To leave you in suspense, of course."

Peeta rolls his eyes. "Whatever, Clove." He pushes past her. He only stops when he hears Clove ask what his table number is.

"Six."

Clove nods and walks away. Now Clove knows what table the career girls and victors need to have. Pretty soon phase two of her plan will be in motion. Phase one was the Peeta and Johanna photo. It was only sent to Annie and Gale but that's all that was necessary. Clove doesn't need nosey people getting into this and messing everything up. So far everything is where Clove wants it to be. Annie thinks Peeta and Johanna have something going on. Things between Katniss, Peeta, and Johanna have gone sour by the looks of it. That's exactly what the picture was supposed to do. Clove makes a metal note to thank her generous little helper, Cashmere.

Clove pulls out her cell to text Glimmer the table number and next thing Clove knows she's being pulled towards someone, Finnick.

"Ease up of the grip, Odair." Clove pulls her arm away from him.

Finnick starts talking, but Clove isn't listening. She notices Peeta has gone to talk to Katniss. Clove's got to admit, they're pretty good at hiding the relationship. Clove wouldn't have found out if Katniss wasn't drunk Friday. That part of the plan turned out to be useless. Katniss was no help. Cato will just need to take a different approach on Katniss. Maybe...

Clove smiles as the idea pops into her head.

"Clove are you even listening to me?"

"No, not a word." Clove answers honestly. Finnick sighs. "Sorry, Odair, I have better things to do right now."

Clove starts to walk of to find Cato but—

"Clove, wait."

She turns back to Finnick, "What?"

"You didn't answer me question."

_What question?_ Clove thinks, _Doesn't matter. Does not matter._

"Odair, I wasn't even listening. How would I know what your question even was?"

Finnick shakes his head. He's not really up for asking his question again. Asking it the first time was hard enough. "Forget it."

Clove nods, she's half way through a turn when something comes to her mind. Something she wishes hadn't. She turns back hesitating at first.

"Finnick, you and I aren't friends. Friday there was no one else to talk to. Just because we were getting along doesn't change a damn thing about us. Don't act like you didn't do anything to me. You leave me alone. Start treating me like you always have, _crap_. I promise I'll be doing the same thing."

Than she's gone leaving Finnick absolutely stunned. The words began to echo in his mind. What did he ever do to Clove? Finnick doesn't know what she's talking about. Finnick never treated her like that, did he?

Katniss and Peeta are still talking together on the couch when Ms. Trinket gives Katniss her table number.

"Six. Same as Peeta here." Ms. Trinket smiles and runs off to find the next person on her list, Marvel.

"We got the same table, great. Now maybe this rehearsal won't be such a drag." Peeta says.

"Who else has number six?"

"All I know is Cato and Gloss have six."

"Other than Cato it seems like a great table." Peeta smiles at Katniss' comment.

"Katniss, why haven't we talked much?"

"Um, maybe because we were on lock down. Remember?" Katniss is confused by his sudden question. "We've talk."

"Yeah on the phone, _once_. That's not an excuse. I'm not trying to be the annoying clingy boyfriend here but are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, Peeta." Katniss her hand over Peeta's gently. "Why would you think that?"

Peeta moves his hand. Katniss moves back, a little hurt by that.

"Cause you've been avoiding me."

Katniss doesn't know how to respond. She hadn't realized that she's been distancing herself from Peeta. Peeta's right, it was no excuse. Cashmere managed to keep talking to everyone. There wasn't a night when she wasn't on the phone or on her webcam. _Things were just so much easier for her._ That's what Katniss thought, but she couldn't be more wrong.

"Hey guys." Katniss froze. She knows that voice. She knows it better than her very own. _Gale_.

Katniss turns her head to him and away from Peeta.

"Hi Gale." Katniss breathes out.

Peeta simple waves and Gale returns the wave.

None of them say a word. Katniss is freaking out so much that she's forgotten how to talk. And then there's Gale and Peeta who have had problems with each other since homecoming freshman year, which was Peeta and Johanna's first date. Even though neither of them referred to it as that, it was no doubt a date.

"So," Peeta says awkwardly. "What table are you at?"

"Oh, um…one."

Katniss couldn't be more relieved.

"You?"

"Six. Both of us." Peeta answers for them. Katniss just nods.

"Cool." Gale looks at Katniss. "Have you talked to anyone since…the lock in?" Gale asks, choosing his words wisely.

Katniss understands what he's really asking. _Did you tell anyone we almost kissed?_

She shakes her head. "You?"

"No one."

Peeta can't help but notice the tension between them. Something's going.

A cheerful Cashmere jumps in to steal Katniss away. "Katniss! There you are. I need to talk to you." Cashmere smiles at the boys. "Can you give us a minute?"

"Yeah."

"Of course."

Gale and Peeta leave in opposite directions.

Cashmere takes a seat next to Katniss.

"So Katniss do you…" Cashmere's voice fades when the boys are too far to hear them. "_Finally_. You owe me one."

Katniss blinks. "Huh?"

Cashmere groans. "Oh come on Kat. Even I could feel the tension and I was on the other side of the room. Is that why you've been acting so weird? Can't choose, can you?"

_How much does she know?_

"I don't—"

"Hush." Cashmere cuts Katniss off by placing the tips of her fingers on Katniss' lips. "Everyone knows Gale has a thing for you and all us victors knew Peeta liked you from day one. We aren't blind Katniss." Katniss can't help but smile as Cashmere moves her fingers. "Choose yet?"

"Cash, there's no choice."

"There's anyways a choice. Even if you don't admit it, it's there."

"What's with the sudden interest in my love life?" Katniss asks, because this did come out of nowhere.

Cashmere shrugs. "Well—"

"Cash, there you are." Annie comes from behind her and fails to notice Katniss.

"Okay, so I'll be leaving arou…" Annie stops talking when she sees Katniss. "_Oh_, hey Katniss."

"Hi?"

"Um, Cash can we talk for a second?" Annie pulls Cashmere up from the couch and walks away with her.

Katniss stands from the couch and watches them walk away.

"What's going on with them?" Katniss whispers to herself.

Katniss has been so wrapped around what's going on with her she hasn't really noticed anything else. Until now, what in the world is Madge doing hanging out with Glimmer?

"Attention, attention everyone." Ms. Trinket's voice over powers everyone else in the room. "You may now proceed to the dinning room."

Phase two starts now…

"Now use this time to talk to your classmates." Ms. Trinket echoes throughout the hall. She begins to walk away from table number six. "About art, literature, museums..."

"Mason being all over Mellark," Clove says with amusement. The Careers snicker.

Every victor's head expect Annie and Katniss' snap towards Peeta and Johanna who are sitting right next to each other.

"How do you know that?" Peeta asks.

"Cresta has a big mouth," Glimmer answered for Clove.

"Her and Gale where talking about in the lobby," Cato finishes for Glimmer.

"You guys are _stupid_. You're victors; of course we know. Everyone just loves to gossip about you six," Marvel states.

"Seven," Cashmere corrects. " And Marvel's got a point. All of us at this table are what anyone ever talks about." She takes a drink of her water.

"She was drunk." Peeta says getting back on the topic. He was getting really tried of this shit.

"So you say." Clove smirks.

"Oh shut up, Clove." Johanna says, "It was probably you would spiked my drink."

Clove gasps as if she's insulted, but she isn't. If anything Clove's amused. 'Cause so far everything is going exactly the way she wants it to. "That's just so rude for you to assume, Mason. I'll have you know I spent the entire night with Finnick."

Every victor at the table glares at Finnick, especially Annie. Finnick tries not to notice the stares, and him sitting next to Clove isn't helping at all.

"Right Finn?" Clove bumps his elbow lightly.

"...Yeah." He mumbles. None of the victors know how close Clove and him once were. Sure they knew that they hung out and everything, but they didn't realize how much they grew on each other. Finnick has to admit, he misses Clove. Why Clove chose to block him out, he doesn't know.

"Told you it wasn't me," Clove says tauntingly.

"Wow," Cato states eyeing Clove. _Unimpressed_. "Odair, really, _Clove_?"

"Shut up," Clove snaps, just as they rehearsed. She does it so well that even Glimmer and Marvel forget for a second that their break up was only for show. "Like Everdeen isn't a drop down from me." Clove takes a bite of her salad.

Peeta's eyes dart towards Katniss just for a moment. If Peeta's already jealous because of that, this should be easy. Clove smiles in her head.

"How do we know you didn't just get yourself drunk, huh? You'd have an excuse to be all over—"

"That's what Annie should have done," Katniss mumbles as she eats.

She didn't think anyone would hear her but everyone did.

Annie slams her fork onto table, hard. "_What_?" Annie's had enough with Katniss' shit.

Katniss looks at Annie who's sitting across from her. Cato and Gloss sitting both sides of her. Cato looks amused as Gloss looks annoyed.

"This should be good." Cashmere mumbles beside Katniss. Finnick who's sitting on Cashmere's left, hits her elbow.

Katniss thinks for a second before responding. "We all know the only reason you snapped at Peeta and Johanna when you got that picture is because you were mad it wasn't you."

Johanna nearly chokes on her water.

The Careers feel the need to pat Katniss on the back for that. No one was expecting Katniss to says something like that to Annie. Everything those two have been holding back is about to come out.

"I'm sorry, _we_? Who even told you about the photo, Katniss?"

"Why are you even asking?" Glimmer jumps in. "It was obviously Johanna."

"What do you mean obviously?" Peeta asks.

Johanna's eyes widen. "Peeta don't—"

"She always tried to get me jealous when we were together, Peeta. One of her_ many _ways to break us up."

"_Many_?" Peeta glares at Johanna. "I thought you stopped after the first time."

Johanna sighed and looked away from Peeta.

"She never stopped," Annie informed him. "I know why now."

Peeta ignores Annie and begins to argue with Johanna,

"Oh shut up, Annie." Finnick snaps. "Don't act innocent. I know you're trying to get with Peeta. He's my friend, Annie. That's just low."

"Like Clove and Johanna are any better," Annie stands, sounding more hurtful than before.

"Clove's fucking ten times better than you'll _ever_ be, Cresta." Marvel barks and gets up as well.

"Since when are so defensive about Clove?" Cashmere and Cato says in unison.

"Oh calm the fuck down, Cato. You dumped her, remember?" Glimmer rises.

All four of them begin to argue, and soon they're all on their feet.

"By the way, Cresta." Clove glares at her. "I have no interest in your boyfriend so enough with death glares, it's pathetic. It's like a new born puppy trying to bark for the first time."

"I'm not her boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend." Annie's eyes narrow at Clove.

"Katniss," Johanna whispers, interrupting Peeta in their own argument. Unlike everyone else, Johanna and Peeta were actually controlling their volume.

Katniss turns away from Annie, Finnick, and Clove's conversation and looks at Johanna. "This is all your fault! You and Peeta just _had_ to be a secret."

Katniss rises. "To protect you; it's _always_ about you."

"_Katniss_." Peeta hisses and stands. "What the _hell_?!"

Johanna stands as well. "Protect me from what, Peeta?"

Peeta sighs and that's when Katniss wished she kept her mouth shut.

Gloss is the only one is sitting at their table. Everyone in the hall is staring. Delly looks away because she knows what Madge is going to do. She doesn't approve, but that wasn't going to stop Madge. Delly didn't want to fight with Madge; she decided to stay out of it. Madge is looking for Clove waiting for her signal. Ms. Trinket runs over with her clipboard in her hand.

"Settle down. Settle down." Ms. Trinket groans.

"Keep talking! I'll kick your ass right here."

"There will be no such thing!" Ms. Trinket raises her voice. "Haymitch!"

Everyone continues to argue, and Ms. Trinket turns her back to them for only a second to see where Haymitch was.

There's a whacking sound and Ms. Trinket and every other table turn back to table number six. Annie has drops of salad dressing on her shirt and Gloss had a big chuck of salad with dressing all over him.

"What the fuck! I didn't even do anything."

And suddenly food was flying all over the place.

* * *

**I'm aware of the small amount of Everlark in here. I'll be changing that don't worry. **

**So I'll going to let you pick. Should I write the food fight part or go straight to the results of phase 2. Also random question is Johanna shipped with anyone besides Gale? I'm not talking about just my story I'm talking about over all. ****Review Please! :D**

**Thank you to my Beta _cindella204_**


	11. They did what?

**Sorry for such a long wait! IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!**

**Shout outs**

**_Emz_: Annie? I wish no one died! omg yes! JOSHAM! I love sam so much even before he was finnick so I SHIP IT!**

**_S_: sorry you had to reread all of them xD Everlark and Peeniss are Katniss and Peeta's ship name.**

**_Littleboots_: Yeah people ship Johanna and Finnick but FANNIE!**

**_Cccm_: Haha i love how you shorten your name.**

**_HG3_: Hmmm I don't even think Annie had talked to Gale once. Wait yeah she did. I'll see if she and him can.**

**_Finnicklover_: I miss Fannie too D:**

**_Wall_: licensing story? What? **

**_SodepopLover_: But what's the fun in that? xD**

**_HGROCKS_: Of course I remember you! I'm sure everyone hates that Gale and Katniss almost kissed. But come on, it's part of the plot. Of course readers aren't going to like everything they read. Finnick and Katniss friendship will grow.**

**_Phoenix Conley_: Thank you!**

* * *

Chapter 11 "They did what?"

**Katniss' POV**

Mr. Abernathy and Ms. Trinket are leading us all to...well I'm not actually sure where they're taking us. It took a good ten minutes to break up the food fight. It probably would have taken longer if Mr. Abernathy didn't come when he did. When he asked who started it every single table pointed at us. We were screwed. But it wasn't us. Obviously it was someone else since Gloss was hit out of nowhere; he wasn't even doing anything. He must be pissed.

We come to a door that Ms. Trinket opens with a key. They walk in and we follow. No one speaks at all.

The room is the size of the hall. It's huge, but empty, completely empty. The windows are so high that they go way over my head. There's no way someone could reach that without a ladder. Kind of creepy.

Ms. Trinket sticks her hand out to all eleven of us. "Cell phones. Give them to me."

We all groan and hand then over. She took half while Mr. Abernathy took the others.

"They better not lose them," Johanna mumbles next to me.

"Doubt it," Annie adds in a low voice on my other side.

"You'll get these back later." Ms. Trinket and Mr. Abernathy being to walk to the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" Marvel asks.

Glimmer who's next to him asks, "What are we even doing here?"

Ms. Trinket continues to leave but Mr. Abernathy stops to explain.

"Since you _brats_ started this mess Effie thought it would be best to let you spend some time together; learn to get along. Most of you will be with each other for another two years; you_ should_ get along. You'll be in here until eight and it's only two now. Good luck."

"Hold up, you can't do that!" Clove argues.

"Yeah we can. It's called detention." The doors close.

"Treated our lives," Gloss states.

"Shut up, Gloss," Glimmer blurts out.

"Hey!" Cashmere gets in front of Glimmer. She looks mad as hell. "Don't talk to him like that, you stupid blonde."

"Don't defend me," Gloss says but they just ignore him.

"You're blonde too, _dumbass_!" Glimmer hits her shoulder.

"A blonde with a 4.1 GPA and don't touch me!" Cashmere pushes her back, hard.

Glimmer falls back but Cato catches her. Suddenly the guys have to hold them back before they kill each other. Clove's smiling in the background, just enjoying the show. Marvel and Cato have a hold of Glimmer. Gloss and Finn have Cashmere while Peeta's standing between them. I'm slightly hoping Gloss and Finn will get go. I wouldn't mind seeing Glimmer get her ass kicked again.

Cash and Glimmer continue to yell but I can't make out what they're saying. Their voices mix.

"Can both of you just shut up!" Johanna shouts. "We're going to be in here for _hours_, I really don't want to listen to you two argue the whole time."

Johanna just makes it worst. Now pretty much everyone's yelling. This was going to a long seven hours.

I spot a washroom in the corner of the hall. Thank God. I have ranch all over my clothes and probably bits of food in my hair. I knew I should have worn my hair up today but _no_. Cashmere just had to dress me up like a Barbie doll.

When I get to the restroom the first thing I do is look in the mirror.

_Holy_.

_Crap_.

I look like _Hell_!

There's so much food in my hair, all over. Ranch is basically over powering the top of my head. Looks like a freaking shower cap. How did this even happen?! Grr, I hate food fights!

I grab some paper towels and wipe my clothes first. That ranch left a lot of stains but whatever. Now I have to figure out what to do with my hair. I wish there was a shower in here. So without any other ideas I get more paper and try to clean my hair like this, and _fail_. I just spread it.

A laugh comes from behind me. I jump which makes the laugh become louder. I look in the mirror to see Cato standing behind me.

"Nice hair, Everdeen," he says with a smirk.

"Shove it, Cato. What are you doing in the girls bathroom?"

"Uh, this is the only bathroom in here so it's unisex."

I roll my eyes as Cato grabs some paper and cleans himself. He isn't as dirty as me. Well I don't think anyone is as messed up as me. He fixes his hair as I attempt to clean mine.

"You'll never get it out like that."

I look at Cato through the mirror. He has his mouth opened with this arched thing going on.

I raise an eyebrow. "What?"

"Why don't you just wash it?"

"Do you _see_ a shower?" I ask sarcastically.

Cato returns the same tone. "_No_, but I see a sink."

He has a point. I just stare at him blankly through the mirror. He rolls his eyes and walks out. Not a second later does Johanna walk in.

"Cato said you needed some he—" Johanna bursts out laughing. "Oh my God, Katniss. What did you do to your hair?"

"Just help me would you?"

"Fine." She smiles and comes over to me. "Head in the sink, Everdeen."

I tilt my head down. She starts the water.

"Ew. It feels like lotion. What the hell did you do, Katniss? Didn't you hide?"

"Where the hell was I supposed to hide?"

"Under the table?" she says that like it was so obvious. "Why do you think I'm spotless?"

"Well I guess I'm not as smart as you."

"Guess so," se teases me.

After a while Johanna turns the water off and then I lift my head back up. I squeeze some water out of my hair. Johanna takes some clips she had her hair out and hands them to me. I take them and clip my hair back so it won't stick to my face.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Now about that whole _protecting me_ thing."

I sigh and turn around to face Johanna.

"I think you should ask Peeta about that."

She shrugs. "But I'm asking you."

If Johanna wants to hear it from me, I guess I should tell her.

"A while back Clove told Peeta if she found out him and I were together she'd ruin the both of you."

"How would she do that?" Johanna asks pretty amused by the whole thing.

"By telling everyone you snuck out of Peeta's at six am. You know people will just jump to conclusions."

Johanna's silent for a moment. "We didn't—"

"I know." I cut her off. "Peeta told the reason why you were there."

"So you know about his mom?"

I nod.

"So… Peeta will just look a backstabber to Gale and I'll be labeled the school slut."

"Pretty much yeah."

"Katniss, I don't care—"

The door opens and we both turn to it. It's just Annie and Cashmere whispering in hushed tones. They stop when they realize we're in here too.

"I'm sorry, did we interrupt something?" Cashmere asks.

Annie stays quiet and so do I. We're both still pissed at each other.

Johanna shakes her head. "We were just leaving. Come on Kat."

I follow Johanna out the door.

"We'll talk later."

I nod to her words.

"Go talk to Peeta. Tell him not to worry about me."

I find Peeta by the main doors. He's lying down with his legs hung on the wall and arms over his stomach holding his gray sweater and his blonde hair damp and floppy.

I stop right by his head and his eyes look up at me. Peeta looks at me with such concern. He must be disappointed with me. God, I'm so stupid! What was I thinking! I promised Peeta I wouldn't tell Johanna and I just fucked everything up. The crazy thing is that I didn't even realize what I was saying until it was too late. I was so mad maybe even a little jealous.

Peeta sticks his hand up and I take it. I kick off the heels Cashmere made me wear and sit on my knees next to him. I hold his warm hand over his stomach and I don't plan on letting go. I couldn't care less if anyone sees is right now. I screwed up and Peeta needs to know how sorry I am.

"Peeta, I'm sorry. I'm so sorr—"

"I know Katniss. It's okay. I need to—"

"Let me finish," I interrupt him.

He shuts up and waits for me to go on. I take a deep breath.

"I wasn't just talking about what happened in the hall. I'm don't know what's going on with me right now." Yes I do. "Why I'm acting this way. Avoiding you, getting so testy." Yes you do Katniss! Gale. Gale. _Gale_. Oh my God just spit it out already! Why can't I just do that? "I guess I was just jealous."

Peeta makes this weird look oh his face. Like that's the last thing he wanted to hear.

"What?" I ask.

"Clove told me what she wants me to do," Peeta nearly whispers. He sounds so guilty.

"There's no chance you'll get arrested is there?" I joke but Peeta doesn't smile.

"The teachers are going to be gone next Friday and she's going to have a party." Peeta pauses. "Clove wants me to kiss Jo at the party."

I don't know how to respond to that. Peeta doesn't say anything else. He just stares at me and waits while I let this sink into my head. But I don't think I can.

"Katniss? You okay?"

"I don't know, Peeta. The thought of you kissing her…" I get knot in my stomach just saying it.

I know they've kissed before and that alone bothered me. Now…I don't think I can handle that. This is so strange; why would Clove want this? It's as if she knows we're already together and Peeta doing this would just ruin everything. But I guess I kind of already did that by almost kissing Gale.

"Do it."

"_What_?" Peeta moves his hand from mine.

"Well it's not like it means anything. It'll just be like the play, right?"

"…Right."

"Katniss! Peeta!" Cashmere calls us. I turn to see her waving us over. The careers are siting in a circle with her. That's not weird at all. The others hover over them with judging eyes, expect Gloss. He looks interested.

I stand up and give Peeta a hand since he's lying down. He throws his gray sweater to the floor and we walk over together.

"Come Jo. It will be fun." Cash says.

"Doubt that." Jo raises her eyebrow at me. Asking if things are okay.

I smile letting her know everything's fine. She nods.

"Well do you have any better ideas to kill six hours in here?" Clove asks.

Gloss then takes a sit next to Clove. "I'm in."

"What are you guys talking about?" Peeta asks and I'm wondering the same thing.

"Truth or Dare, duh Peeta." Glimmer says.

"Oh I_ love_ this game." Peeta leaves my side and takes a seat next to her.

"I know." Glimmer smiles at him. What an ugly smile.

"Remember the last time we played together?"

"In Katniss' house?"

"Yeah!"

"What do you mean _my_ house?" I have my hands on my hips.

"Oh relax kitty." Did Glimmer _really_ just call me kitty? "This was freshman year, you know, before you came along." Glimmer looks at Peeta. "It was actually mine and Peeta's first date."

"Yeah," Peeta nods. "I remember. Great day." And then he smiles.

I don't like the way she's looking at him, her eyes not moving from him. And she's not even looking at his eyes, which is where I'd _rather _have her looking then where she is right now. I'm seriously the one person bothered by where her eyes are looking.

"Crashing it is what made it a great day," Johanna says. Obviously she knows what Glimmer is doing.

"Count me in too." I take my seat right next to Peeta.

Glimmer looks at me and I stare back at her until she looks away. If she thinks Peeta's gonna come crawling back to her she's crazy.

"Since we're all single now, may I suggest spin the bottle?" Gloss smirks as he sits next to me.

"You do realize your sister will be playing," I point out.

"Never mind. Scratch that! Truth or Dare seems good."

I laugh.

"Finnick?" Clove raises an eyebrow at him.

He takes a seat next to her. Then Cashmere sits next with Annie.

"Come on, Johanna." Finnick says. "Don't be lame."

"Fine." And she sits between Gloss and me.

"So." I break that awkward silence that started when Jo sat down. "Who's first?"

...

"Truth or Dare?" I ask Marvel.

"Truth."

Alright. Let me think. Hmmmm.

"How many times have you had wet dreams about Clove?"

Everyone bursts out laughing expect Cato and Marvel. Cato has his eyebrow raised.

"Good one, Katniss," Gloss says, still laughing. I smile.

"Maybe once or twice," Marvel says.

"_Yeah right!_ Try nine times—"

She kept _count_?

"Glimmer!" Marvel shouts turning red.

This is so funny. I love myself for asking that.

"What?" She shrugs. "You picked truth."

"Don't be embarrassed, Marvel." Clove says trying not to laugh. "I'm flattered!"

"Alright, alright. Can we move on?" Marvel asks.

We all nod.

"My turn!" Gloss shouts. I feel really bad for whoever he picks. Gloss is freaking crazy. "Clove?"

"Dare." She answers calmly.

"I dare you to kiss Marvel."

Oh God.

Everyone starts giggling, well _mostly_. Clove looks like she's ready to punch Gloss in the face and trying really hard not to. Cato isn't laughing, but he has an amused face on. Cashmere is just looking a Clove. No smile at all. She has a straight face.

"I hate you _all_," Marvel states, hiding himself in his hands.

"You should be thanking Gloss," Finnick says, smiling. "He's making your dreams come true."

"Finnick!" Clove throws her dirty sweater at him. "Shut up."

"Alright, alright." Gloss snaps his finger. "Clove, get to it."

Clove moves over to Marvel. She kisses him on the cheek and sits back down.

"Hey, what? _No! _That's—"

"You didn't say where!" Clove interrupts Gloss.

"Damn it." Gloss pouts.

Finnick smirks. "You'd think you would have learned from last time, Gloss."

Last time? Oh right, the date. I feel pretty out of place right now. I know nothing about what they're talking about. Heck, half the time I don't know what they're talking about. Sometimes I forget they all have history.

"So true," Glimmer says. "It was the same dare too."

"No, I dared Marvel," Gloss argues.

"Yeah, _big _difference," Glimmer says.

Johanna elbows me to get my attention.

I raise my eyebrow.

"Time?" she asks.

I look at my watch. It's seven. What! It's seven? That was fast. Well, we have been playing for a while.

"It's seven," I tell her.

"Good. I'm bored."

"Well if you're so bored, Mason," Cato grabs our attention. "Truth or Dare?"

"Well seeing that the only good dares are kissing I'm just gonna pass on that." Jo smiles.

Cato takes a second before asking, "What's the worst thing Gale can do to you?"

No one says anything. We all just look at Johanna. She's staring in Cato's direction but not necessarily staring at him.

"Dare."

Cato doesn't argue which surprises me. He gave Glimmer crap early about trying to back out of her dare.

"Kiss Peeta."

Peeta and Johanna both turn to my direction. It may look like they're looking at each other but they're not. They're looking at me. I sit between them, in the middle, blocking them. That's when I turn to Peeta.

"Switch seats?" I ask and at that very moment Johanna jumps up from the floor.

"Fuck this, I'm done." She goes to bathroom and Peeta follows her.

"That's typical." Gloss says.

They nod their heads.

"_Typical_?" They all just look at me like I'm an idiot.

"Do we really need to explain this to you, Everdeen?" Clove asks annoyed. "Like honestly, what have you victors told her. Does she know anything?"

"Clove, _shut up_." Annie stands up and leaves.

"Hey Kat." Glimmer calling me Kat just sounds wrong. "Did you know Cashmere and Gloss were Careers?"

_What?_

"Or that Johanna tired to hook up with Cato to get back at Gale," Clove says. "While we were _still_ together."

Johanna and _Cato_? Is that even possibly?

Marvel joins in. "Or maybe that Annie tried to break up Gale and Johanna before?"

Cato finishes Marvel's comment. "And they _both_ still don't know."

"Or maybe—"

"_Clove_!" Finnick yells.

I'm glad he did. That was too much information to take in. There are some many questions swimming in my head right now.

"Whatever." Clove stands up. "Can't wait until she finds out the rest. You all do." She walks off.

Just like that, the game's over.

…

The doors open at exactly eight.

Mr. Abernathy is there. "Alright you brats. You're free."

"Thank _God_."

"_Finally_."

"_Yes_!"

Pretty much everyone jumps up and runs for the door. Gloss grabs a hold of Peeta and starts dragging him away. Finnick follows I smile at the sight. It's good to know the boys are at peace at least, unlike us.

"Katniss, you coming?" Jo hovers over me.

"In a minute." I rise. "Just going to the restroom."

"I'll see you upstairs then."

Cashmere's doing her make-up when I walk in.

"Hey Kat."

"Hey Cash. Mr. Abernathy opened the door already." I inform her as I wash my hands.

"Thank _God_. I was getting really bored in here."

"Yeah." I nod. "It got really weird after the whole Gale thing." I grab some towels by the door to dry myself.

Cashmere puts her blush in her little black bag. "Sorry we haven't told you everything."

I shrug. "Who says you need to?"

I'm not going to lie. I want to know. Where Gloss and Cashmere as bad as the Careers? What did Gale do to Johanna at that time? Did Clove lose her mind when she found out? What did Annie do and why? What stopped her? Or maybe why did she fail? Does Peeta know? I'm almost 100 percent sure he would have told her.

"I think you should." Cash admits. "As for the Gale stuff, he doesn't deserve Johanna. Annie knew that after that day in the bakery with Madge before Homecoming. I'm sure Peeta knows that now after he saw Gale make out with drunk Johanna."

"What did you just say?" I question her cause I must have heard wrong. There's no way I heard about drunk Johanna.

"That Gale took advance of her when she was drunk Friday. Another reason I personally don't think they're right for each other. Why would he do that?"

I don't respond because I have no idea what she's talking about. Peeta never mentioned to me that Gale was there helping him with Johanna. Gale didn't mention either. I'm sure if Johanna knew he took advantage of her she wouldn't have went to go see him. But why would did she go see him? 'Cause he was there, of course. She went to go thank him, but then Madge ruined it. But how does Cashmere know this if Peeta didn't even tell me?

"How do you know that?" I ask.

Cashmere blinks a couple of times before responding. "Peeta told me."

"No he didn't. He didn't even tell Johanna, why would he tell you? How do you even know?"

Cash just stares at me through the mirror, looking worried. What does she have to be worried about? All I'm asking is—_Wait a minute_.

"It was you."

She turns around. "I don't have any idea what you're talking about, Katniss."

"The hell you do." I shout, outraged. All this time Cash was the innocent; quiet one, even more than Annie. But she wasn't. She never was. "You took those pictures. You sent them to Gale and Annie. Why would you just stab Johanna in the back like that?"

"It wasn't me." Cashmere says, but the way she said it I knew she was lying.

"You were the only one who disappeared at the party, Cashmere. I didn't see you once."

"That doesn't prove anything!"

"Then how did you know?!"

Cashmere looks down and closes her eyes tightly. She looks ashamed, guilty. I just caught her and now she's screwed. It's not likely Johanna will forgive her for this.

"Sorry, Katniss."

"Don't apologize to me. You should be—"

"I shouldn't be doing anything." Cashmere doesn't have her head buried in shame anymore. It was never shame it the first. "You want to know why? 'Cause if you want to keep your little secret to yourself; you won't be going on about this. You won't tell anyone."

"What secret?" I raise my eyebrow.

Cashmere steps closer to me. So close there's hardly any air between us. She leads into my ear and whispers, "_Pick_."

Then, she's gone.

* * *

**Everything the Career's said WILL BE in Freshman Year. I don't know how I feel about this chapter. But yeah CAsHMERE helping Clove was mentioned in the last chapter but NO ONE caught that. I was going to write more but...**

*****DEC 17 TO JAN 2 I will be on ****vacation. It's not likely I will be able to update anyone of my stories. If I do have internet I won't be able to send it to my Beta cause I won't have a doc. So sorry! That's why not much was going on in this chapter, I needed to post before I leave. I WILL KEEP writing on vacation thought. But I have ALOT of school work I'm missing so again NO Promises. If you want to ask me anything about updating or my vacation just PM me. Sorry if I don't respond, I must not have internet. Today is my last day home.*****

**There will be another game of Truth ODAIR! xDDDD Bad pun but whatever! I think I may need to rewrite The New Girl's Fire. Blah, i'll see. Oh I have NOT forgotten about Katniss and Finnick's DATE, or MADGE working with CLOVE, or GLOSS and ANNIE sneaking out, or PEETA and FINNICK tension. AND a bunch of other stuff.**

**Oh yeah! Remember that poll I had 'Madge vs Johanna' during The New Girl's fire? Madge won it. THINK WHAT YOU WILL WITH THAT NEW INFO.**

**461 reviews? DAMN THANKS GUYS! Love you all!**

**Please Review! Can I get that number to 500 before I get back?! That would be awesome.**

**Happy holidays! I'm horrible I have christmas chapters in my head written for freshman year and the next story. CAN'T WAIT.**


	12. Testing

******Happy 2013! Hey** readers! I'm back from vacation. It was good for the most part. I hope you all had a great time. Whoa guys 494 reviews! So close to 500! :D Thank you guys.

**Please go check out my friend's Panem High school story "Bully or Victim?" by Clone Roses . I read the first chapter as favor to her and this is really cute! I like it! I have a rule about reading other high school stories so when I am done with my school stories I plan on going back and reading all of hers. I actually like this story. Please just check it out. She didn't ask me to do this. I'm doing this because I want to. IT'S THAT GOOD.**

**Shout outs**

**_HGROCKS_: Oh she has secrets. Katniss should listen to you, should. Thanks for the welcome back.**

**_S_: Cashmere has her reasons. Remember the careers hate her too. Thank you happy new years and all too :)**

**_Cccm_: Does anyone really win in truth or dare? xD**

**_Emz_: That ened would have creeped me out. Peeniss new love song would have been E.T. Really? But i love them.**

**_HG3_: Me too! D: Stupid teens and drama. Some ****Gale and Annie soonish? Maybe chapter 15. By this rate there is going to be 25 chapters.**

**_meow_: Thank you and I'LL NEVER STOP!**

**_Kmelly_: New reader? thank you.**

* * *

Chapter 12 "Testing"

**Gloss' POV**

"Please explain to me why the hell we're climbing down the fire escape instead of using the stairs?!"

"Shush!" Annie kicks me in my thigh.

"Ow!" I shout.

"Gloss, shut up! Someone is going to hear us."

"Fine."

I thought Annie was the normal one in our group of friends, but no. She's freaking crazy! Annie Cresta is insane. When I agreed to sneak out to the store with her I didn't think that would involve climbing down the fire escape for _eleven_ floors! She just popped in from my window out of nowhere like a stalker and scared the hell out of me. Finnick was asleep when she came so he neither saw nor heard her, which is good. The last thing I need is to be explaining to Finnick why Annie's outside of our window waiting for me to take her to the , I don't even know why I am, and two, I don't need a jealous Finnick on my ass. So when Annie was pulling me out the window I didn't question it. I just went with it. Now I'm out in the cold with no jacket on, my legs are killing me, and I want some answers.

I stop climbing down and wait for Annie to reach me.

"Gloss, we're almost there. Stop complaining about your damn feet. If you haven't noticed, I'm wearing heels." She lifts her foot to my knee, and _damn_ those heels are high! How is she still able to walk in those?

"Okay, two questions. Why are we going down the fire escape? Why do you want to go to the store? And how are your feet not swollen up? Seriously what the hell is up with that?"

She smiles. "That's about three questions, I believe."

"You know—"

I'm cut off by some kind of noise coming from inside. The light turns on and shines on us through the window. I get a glimpse of Ms. Trinket before Annie pushes me to go. I start climbing down quickly and Annie follows. I can hear the window open from the floor above us. Panicking like a fucking idiot I trip and Annie trips over me. Her heel goes right in my stomach, and holy _shit_ it hurts. I try to ignore the pain and get back up. We climb down until we reach the ground.

"That was close." Annie looks down to her shoes. "I think I broke a heel."

"I think your heel broke me." I rub my stomach. It still hurts.

She frowns. "Sorry about that."

"It's alright."

"Well come on." She grabs my hand. "The store's only around the corner."

I don't know why, but we run and it's really fun. The cold wind feels nice and having Annie with me just makes it better. We're pushing past people and laughing like a couple of five year olds. I've missed doing crazy things with Annie. I remember when I convinced Annie to steal Finnick's clothes after their first swim meet, which was hilarious. It's a shame we can't do that again. Things are just too weird between them. Things have gotten weird for everyone. I don't get why everyone went crazy at lunch today. What the hell was that? And stupid bitch that threw food at me when I did _nothing_.

We slow down when we reach the store. Annie stops me in front of the door.

"We're here." I throw my hands but dramatically. "_Yes!_"

Annie pushes me to the side so she's in front of the door. "Okay, you wait here."

"What? _No_. What if Gloss wants to buy things?" I put in the third person for the hell of it.

Annie looks somewhat amused. "Gloss will just have to wait his turn."

I frown. "_Gloss_ thinks this is unfair."

"Well _Annie_ doesn't give a fuck."

"Rude."

She rolls her eyes with a smile. "Just wait here Gloss." She goes in.

Okay I can do that. I can wait. I start to hum.

Waiting outside.

Waiting for Annie.

Waiting, waiting, and wait—I'm bored!

Ah screw it. I'm going in.

I walk and since Annie told me to wait outside it's better not to go look for her. I should just explore. This stores boring, just regular stuff in here. I guess I'll go to the food section. I'm craving some chips. The stores so small it doesn't even take me a minute to find the chips. Now which chips should I get? And how many? Finnick's a fatty so if he's up then he'll want some. I better get—

"Gloss!"

I jump and knock over about a dozen bags chips. _FML_, I really don't want to pick those up.

I spin around to Annie, whose not amused by me right now. What gives?

"I told you to wait outside."

"I know, but I got bored and cold—"

"Told you to bring a coat."

"—Annie, you were taking to long—"

"I've been in here for two minutes!"

I ignore that. "You said five minutes."

She scrunches up her face. "I never said that."

"Well good 'cause that would have been a _lie_."

"Gloss, will you just—"

A sudden cough interrupts us. "Excuse me miss?"

I turn to the lady who's referring to Annie, obviously. She's holding a rectangular thin box, then she hands it to Annie.

"Best of luck." Her eyes flicker to me. "To you both."

"Thanks." Annie quickly grabs the box.

I smile at the lady until she walks away. Then I turn back to Annie who's staring at me uneasily. Why is she looking at me like that? What did I do?

I point to the pink box in her hand. "Aren't you going to pay for that?"

Annie just nods.

This is awkward.

"I'll just be waiting outside then." She nods again and I just go out.

I don't get why Annie was acting strange. So what if she was buying a pink rectangular box. That had the word test on it. And something with a "P". Damn, I don't remember. Pregnancy test! _That's it!_ Annie was buying a pregnancy test. Big deal.

Aw.

My _chips_. I forgot about those.

All well.

I'm still cold. I should have brought my jack—_Wait!_ Oh my God!

Annie was buying a _what?!_

Pregnancy test.

_Holy._

_Crap._

Breathing just got suddenly difficult. Annie got a—a—I can't even say it! What the hell is going on? What if Annie's pregnant? Oh God I'm going to have to get a job, support my child—_Wait no!_ I'm not the father. We never did anything! God, I can't even think straight. Okay. I need to sit somewhere before I pass out from shock.

I look around but there's nowhere to sit. No bench, no chair, not even a big rock. You know this floor looks comfortable. I take a seat and end up lying on the ground.

A few people walk pass me (who give me dirty looks) before Annie comes out of the store with her brown paper bag. Annie sees me and looks like she's about to lose it. She talks to me but I don't listen, I can't. All my focus is on the paper bag she holds in her hand.

I feel Annie tug on my arms, like she's trying to pull me up. She can't though, of course. Annie's too small to carry my weight. I shake my head and try to crawl away from her (I must look drunk or something) but she keeps at it. That's when she falls back, hard and I jump to my feet to help her.

"Annie?" I hold her up. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry."

"I'm fine." She tries to push me away.

I just put a hand on her head and check for bumps. "Do you feel dizzy?"

She swaps my hand away. "No, Gloss."

"Come on," I take her hand and rush her down the block.

She needs to get checked out. I know she fell on her back but that can affect her baby, right? I don't know but I don't want to take a change.

"Gloss, slow down."

I stop. "Why? Are you dizzy?" I touch her forehead. "Light headed? Do you need a bucket?"

"What? No! _Ugh_, Gloss." She pushes my hand away. "I'm fine. Calm down!"

"Calm down?! Are you _kidding_ me? You can't just buy a freaking pregnancy test and expect me to calm down," I nearly shout.

"Look, I don't want to talk about this. Can we just, not?"

As much as I want to talk about it, I don't want to talk about it. Yeah, that makes no sense. I'm just tired, and honestly shocked. Not my business I guess. Annie must being going though a lot right now. She needs her space.

I sigh and look down to the floor. I'm about to let it go. I really am until I look back up at Annie and she's messing with her necklace. It's the necklace with a little seashell on it that she got for her last birthday. That was from Finnick. Then it just hits me. They aren't together anymore. Finnick would never, I repeat, _never_ just hook up with Annie and leave it at that. If there was any chance of Finnick being the father they would be together, but they're not.

"Who was it?" I ask.

Annie looks at me like she's about punch me. She's that insulted by the question. "Who was _what_?"

"Who'd you sleep with? 'Cause I know for sure it wasn't Finnick!" I shout the last part because _now_ I'm mad.

For past…I don't even know how long! Since Finnick broke up with Annie all I've heard from her is Finnick _this_ and Finnick _that._ That's all she ever talks about when she's with me. Now she just sleeps with some guy and she's still fucking talking about Finnick. And she doesn't even tell me? Oh _hell_ no!

"So who was it Annie, _huh_?" I continue. "Thresh, Cato, Peeta, Gale—?"

"None of your business, _Gloss_."

"_None_ of my business? That's funny. Then why am I here? If its none of my business!"

"Don't yell at me!" she shouts. "What the hell is your problem, Gloss? Why are you so mad? _God_, you're acting like I cheated or something."

"Why am I mad? What about Finnick?!" I ask like she's stupid, because right now Annie fucking _is_.

"He dumped me! Okay? I can do whatever the _hell_ I want."

"More like whoever." I didn't mean to say it out loud. It just came out.

"Fuck _you_, Gloss!" she pushes me, and honestly, I'm glad she did cause that was just horrible. "You're just jealous."

Now that's just ridiculous.

"_Ha_!" I throw my head back in laughter. "Jealous of what Annie? That you opened your legs for some guy? Get over yourself."

"No." She shakes her head. "That you're alone. You always have been, and you always will be. You've never had a girlfriend and guess what? You never will 'cause you made up this 'perfect girl' in your head. She doesn't _fucking_ exist! Why don't you get over yourself and date a girl who's real?"

Oh, _oh_. Now she wants to get personal. Bad move. I know when I get mad I get _mad_. I don't give a damn anymore.

Annie's the only person I've ever told about my perfect girl. I want a girl as crazy as me. A girl who's not afraid to take a risk, one that's not holding anything back. She'd get in front of people, make a complete fool of herself and not give a shit what anyone thinks. She'll do things 'cause she wants to not because she has to. I want a girl who's not only going to go along with my crazy ideas, but has a few of her own crazy ideas. Maybe there isn't a girl like that, but who the fuck is Annie Cresta to tell me that.

I smirk. "You know what Annie? Maybe you're right but I wouldn't want to waste my time with someone who means nothing. Like Finnick did."

Annie just starts at me, speechless. It looks like half of her wants to slap me and the other half just wants to cry.

"Annie," I go on. "I'm tired of your shit. If you really loved Finnick you wouldn't have had sex with some random guy. I'm just…done."

"Done with what?"

"What's happening to you, Annie? Whatever it is, I don't like it. I'm done with _you_."

"What?" Her voice cracks and it kills me.

"I just can't do this anymore. Sorry, Annie."

I walk away and I don't hear Annie's footsteps behind me.

…

**Annie's POV**

When I climb in my room through the window Cashmere's at our desk with a mirror bushing her hair. I startle her.

"Annie! What the—" She turns to me then her mood changes. "What happened? Why are you eyes watery?"

I throw my jacket and heels on my bed. Then I angrily throw the paper bag at Cashmere. She barely catches it. She looks at me confused, but goes on and opens it anyways. I take a seat on my bed and wipe away some of my tears with my sleeve.

When Cash pulls the test out of the bag her eyes widen in fear. She looks at me, scared.

"Why did you buy this?"

My jaw drops. How can she ask me that? "Why? Are you kidding me, Cash? You don't tell me you think you might be pregnant and expect me not to do anything."

"I didn't ask you to get or do anything," she snaps.

I run my fingers through my hair furiously. "I just put my neck out on the line for you and you're mad at me? God, I'm so fucking stupid." I can feel the tears start to build up. "I'm trying to help you here, Cash. I can't have you go another day thinking you're pregnant and not even know for sure. You're afraid, I _know_ that. That's why I went to the test for you…with Gloss." Now I'm crying.

"Annie." Cash says my name nervously. "You didn't—you didn't tell—"

"He thought it was for me." I interrupt her. "And I didn't correct him."

When Cash told me she thought she might be pregnant, I lost my mind. I thought she was joking, trying to scare me or something, but she wasn't. One of the first questions I asked her was who the guy was. She wouldn't tell me and still won't. I told her she should tell him about this, but she said no. Cash said she'll tell him if there's something to tell. She made me swear not to tell Gloss. The thought of her brother knowing terrified her. Gloss puts his sister on this freaking pedestal. His sister is everything to him. Gloss looks up to her and looks out for her. Cash said if he knew, he'd be so disappointed in her. She already felt like she let him down.

I take a deep breath. "Now he hates me. The things he said to me…it hurt."

"Annie. Why did you do that for me?" She shakes her head at me sadly. "I didn't ask you to do any of this." Her voice sounds like she's about to cry.

I jump from my bed and step close to her. "Friends don't wait to act until they hear a cry for help. They try to help before the crying starts."

She looks at the test. "I'm scared, Annie."

I sit on the floor next to her chair. I take her hand and hold it tightly.

"Annie," She looks at me. "You must hate me right now but…I can't do this alone."

"Cash, you'll never be alone."

She smiles and a tear falls from her eye.

I'm sitting on my bed as Cashmere comes out of the bathroom with the test in her hand. My heart starts pounding faster than it was before. If Cash is pregnant, everything is going to change. She's only seventeen. She can't do this.

"How long does the test take?" I ask.

"Two minutes."

I nod.

Cash just stands in the doorway for a while staring into space. I can't imagine what's going on in her head right now. Is she thinking about Gloss? Her stepmom? Her dad? Her mom? Is she picturing now different her life would be? All the things she'll never get to do, all the people she'll never meet or places she'll never get to go. Is she thinking about the money, about her future? Maybe right now she's thinking about how cute her baby would be. Would it be a boy or girl? All the new things she'll experience. How much she'll love her baby. How much her baby would love her.

I hear a beep come from the bathroom.

Cashmere and I both look at each other for a moment.

She bites her lip and closes her eyes.

In a second her life can be changed forever.

She takes a deep breath before looking down.

"I'm not pregnant," she breathes out.

I think my heart just stopped.

We run into a hug with each other. Right now is the closest I've ever felt to Cashmere. I've always thought of Gloss as a brother but I'd never really seen Cashmere as a sister. Until now. I hug her tightly and don't plan on letting go anytime soon.

* * *

**I bet I gave a bunch of you some heart attacks. You're welcome. So idk what to say now. Remember the careers don't like Cashmere so... why would she help? Think about it. I've left clues all over the place. Sorry there was no everlarkness. Next chapter, well kind of.**

**Please Review! Comments, smiles, frownies, BROWNIES! Hehehe. Death threats (always fun). Please just review!**


	13. Who's side? (Part 1)

**Sorry it took me more than a week to update. Sorry to those who read Freshman Year. I was like stuck on that next chapter BUT I think i got it now. So update for that soon _hopefully_. Pshhh... I don't know what else to say. WAIT! **

**THOSE NEW CF PICTURES! OMG! Damn Sam looks SO GOOD! I LOVE HIM! Jen looks so pretty and THEY ALL LOOK GREAT! Okay guys seriously, AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO THOUGHT THAT PHOTO OF FIN AND KATNISS WAS ACTUALLY OF PEETA AND KATNISS? I was like omg josh, DAMN! But then the edits on tumblr with sugar cubes made me realize it wasn't josh. Plus Josh isn't taller then jen xD ANYWAYS...**

**Anons:**

**Kmelly: Damn Annie deserved? Im not disagreeing with you. ALSO! IF U HAD AN ACCOUNT! ;)))))) (this probably makes no sense.) What a wise grasshopper.**

**_Cloveluv4eva_: I'm blushing! Thank you but NAA!**

**_HG3_: HAHA I tricked you! and many others :)**

**_S_: Thank you! Yeah the last chapter was CRAZY! What's S short for? I feel odd calling you just S.**

**Brix: Thank you so very much! I know! FUN!**

**...**

**NOW ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 13 "Who's side? (Part 1)"

**Katniss' POV**

I couldn't sleep last night. I spent the whole night debating whether or not to tell Johanna about Cashmere. Johanna was right there. Her bed is right next to mine. I could have easily woken her up and told her, but I didn't. Why? 'Cause I'm afraid of what Cashmere knows. This is stupid. I'm being stupid and selfish. It's just...I don't know. I don't even know what Cashmere knows.

"Katniss!" Johanna shouts my name, interrupting my thoughts. "Stop staring off into space and get dressed. We leave in twenty minutes."

I shake my head. "Sorry, Jo."

She goes into the bathroom with her straightener. Why does she straighten her hair? It's already straight.

I grab my comb and beginning to brush my long brown hair. Then I braid it.

"Hey Jo?" I call out loudly.

"Yeah?" She shouts back.

"Where are we even going today?"

"Some museum, then the mall for free time and lunch. I can't wait. The Capitol has the best malls."

I'm taken back by her response. "I thought you didn't like shopping?"

"With Annie." Jo steps out of the bathroom.

Her hair is done and down and she's wearing her typical t-shirt and jeans. I haven't noticed until now, but her hair's growing out. Johanna looks really innocent with long hair. It gives her a baby face.

"I can hear you!" Annie shouts from another room.

Johanna laughs and I just roll my eyes.

Jo shuts our door and takes a seat on my bed behind me.

"Still having a hard time with Annie, huh?" she asks me.

I finish up my braid and twirl my chair towards her. "Well it's hard not to."

"Katniss you're just going to have to deal. I mean, it's not like Peeta would cheat on you anyway, Annie or no Annie. Trust me, _nothing_ is going to happen."

She's right.

"I do need to ease up." I say. "Annie probably thinks I'm psycho by the way I'm acting."

"Don't worry about that. We all know you're psycho."

I hit Jo's shoulder and she just laughs.

"Come on, Everdeen. Ms. Trinket should be here soon to open our door."

Since according to Mr. Abernathy, we the students can't be trusted anymore, Ms. Trinket had the _best_ idea ever. She taped the bottom of our doors from the outside so if someone opens the door or sneaks out, she'll know. The tape will only look the way it did before if someone retapes it when it's shut. But after you tape it, you can't go back in. I'll give Ms. Trinket some credit, it was a smart idea.

Johanna drags me off the bed and happily pushes me out the room. She just loves to mess with me. Its crazy how close Johanna and I are. To think I was jealous of how close her and Peeta were…

Johanna goes to the living room where I can hear Annie and Cashmere coming from. I stay by my bedroom doorframe. Johanna jumps between Annie and Cash on the couch. They're talking, smiling, and just look so pleased. It's as if there's nothing wrong. At least that's what they think. If Cash was really good with Johanna she wouldn't take those stupid pictures. I never would have—

"Katniss?" Annie's voice interrupts my thoughts. "You okay?"

They're all looking at me, but Cashmere's staring at me.

"Yeah, just lost in thought. Do any of you want some breakfast?" I try and change the topic.

"You cook?" Johanna asks surprised.

What, I can't cook? Well okay there was that one time in baking class where my loaf of bread became toast, _burnt_ toast, but _still_.

"Toasting bread and frying an egg isn't that hard to do." At least I hope.

"I'll have some," Jo says.

"Annie?" I ask and she looks surprised.

"Na. I'm good." She nods uncomfortably.

Annie must think I'm going to spit in her food for something.

Before Cashmere has the chance to respond I leave the doorway. I go to the kitchen and pull out a pan and two eggs. I turn the stove on and crack the eggs on the pan. The two yokes perfectly round in the center of the pan. Next I get a loaf of bread, pull out four slices, and stick them into the toaster. I turn back to my eggs to see Cash standing there mixing them.

She just simply says, "Johanna likes her eggs scrambled."

I glance in the direction of the living room. I can't see inside from our angle, but I can hear their voices. Annie and Johanna are too busy talking. They can't hear us.

"Since when do you care about Johanna?"

"Look, Katniss," she speaks in a hushed tone. "You have to understand—"

"Understand _what_?" I hiss. "You betrayed two of your best friends. What's there to _understand_?"

"It's not like I wanted to," she hisses back. "It had to be done."

I'm taken aback by her answer. It _had_ to be done? What's that supposed to mean? Is it possible Clove that was holding something over her head too?

There's a knock on the door. Must be Ms. Trinket. She opens the door and walks in, and she doesn't look pleased. Her ruffled blue skirt makes it difficult for her to take a seat at the table. I can't help but smile a bit. Cashmere actually snorts. Ms. Trinket sends her a death glare and she shuts up and plays with the heart shaped locket around her neck.

"The others?" Ms. Trinket gestures to the empty seats at the table.

"Jo, Ana, get in here!" Cashmere shouts.

When they come in we all take a seat at the table.

"Would one of you ladies like to tell me where you were last night?"

"In bed?" Johanna asks, like she knows this is a trick quest.

"All of you?" Ms. Trinket's eyes scan all of us. "Because the tape says differently."

What?

"None of us left this room," I say with some anger in voice.

"Nobody touched that door last night," Annie says.

"Then who moved the tape, my dears? A ghost?"

"We don't know, but it _wasn't_ us." Cashmere practically yells.

"It's a shame you have no proof." Ms. Trinket stands. "None of you will come with us today."

"What?"

"That's not fair!"

"Ms. Trinket?"

"I don't want to hear it!" She snaps. "Unless one of you want to own up to it, then none of you go."

I was awake the whole night. I never heard the door open or close. I know for sure it wasn't Johanna. It had to be Cashmere or Annie. But that doesn't seem right.

No one says a word.

"See you all tonight when I come to tape the doors," Ms. Trinket says before leaving.

"This just sucks," Johanna says.

"Did anyone leave last night?" I ask even though I'm sure they won't tell me if they did.

"I was asleep." Yeah, I know it wasn't Johanna.

"I was video chatting with my parents," Cashmere says, and I believe her.

"I never touched that door last night," Annie says. "You?"

"Nope."

There's noise and then my toast pops out of the toaster. I leave the table and go back into the kitchen area. The others go to the living room. I put my toast and Johanna's toast on the same plate for now. I need to check on the eggs. They should be done by now.

There's a knock on our door. Before I can even react to the knock the boys come running in. Finnick gives me a wave while run to the living room. Gloss follows, but not before he picks up my plate of toast.

"Damn it, _Gloss_! Those were mine," I shout so he can hear me.

"And they're good as hell, thanks gorgeous!"

I groan.

Leave it to Gloss to make a compliment annoy me.

Suddenly I feel a pair of hands on my arms, spinning me around. _Peeta_. My hands fall against his chest. Before I can speak he leans into me and his lips are on mine. My hands move to his neck as I melt into the kiss. His hands find my waist and pull me closer to his body. This kiss is making me feel something I haven't felt before. It makes me crave more then just kisses.

With that thought, that only one wall is separating us from the others. They can't see us, but I don't want to take a chance.

I pull away breaking the kiss. "Pee-ta." I didn't mean for that to sound so lustful. "Everyone's in the next room."

He smiles, his hands still on my waist. "I know." He kisses me again but this time it's short and sweet.

There's a crackling sound coming from behind Peeta. I see a little smoke—the _eggs_! Peeta moves from me and turns off the stove. I grab a tablecloth and wave it around to let the smoke fan out.

"Katniss," says Peeta with a cough. "How does someone fuck up eggs?"

"When that someone has a tongue down their throat." My own response makes me red.

Peeta just laughs. "We still have some time before we need to get on the bus. I'll make some eggs." He kisses me on the cheek.

Something's different. Peeta's a bit _too_ perky today. He's almost as perky as Delly on a normal day.

And where did the kiss come from? He's never kissed me like that before.

"What's gotten into you?" I ask.

"I'm just really happy." He's already mixing the eggs in a new pan.

I raise an eyebrow. "About?"

"Finnick. We talked about the Annie situation and now we're good."

"Really?"

He grins. "Yup, everything's back to the way it was."

Not everything.

Johanna calls my name; interrupting our conversation.

"Yeah?" I call out.

Everyone walks into the kitchen and takes a seat at the table. Peeta and I go stand by the table and join in on their conversation.

"That's just some BS man," Gloss states.

"I know. It's just so stupid," Johanna comments.

"So you guys seriously didn't do it?" Finnick asks, quite surprised.

Peeta steps closer to the table. "Do what? What are you guys talking about?"

Everyone at the table looks at me. "You didn't tell him?" They say in unison, as if they rehearsed it or something.

It slipped my mind that the four of us wouldn't be going out with everyone today. Peeta never really gave me a chance to tell him.

"I got sidetracked."

Johanna's little smile tells me she knows what we were doing.

"Well, Peeta," Annie says. "The four of us won't be leaving this room today. The tape got removed last night."

"To answer your question, Finn," Cashmere starts off. "None of us touched that door last night. We have no clue why the tape was messed up."

"It's probably Ms. Trinket's doing. Maybe as an additional punishment to the food fight." Gloss says with the last bite of _my_ toast.

"Then why are we the only ones staying? How come your tape wasn't messed up?" I respond.

If Ms. Trinket wanted to punish us some more why not mess up everyone's tape? It's only us. "May someone else did it..."

Then Peeta reminds my mind. "Maybe it was Clove."

Finnick almost immediately snorts. "And why would she do that?" It sounds like a joke, but I'm not entirely sure it is.

He's being pretty defensive of her. I know that they are still talking, but are they really all that close? Or is Finnick using her to replace a hole in his life. Maybe that's what Clove's doing.

"Maybe 'cause she's evil."

"She hates us."

"She likes to be a bitch."

"She hates everyone."

"Pure evil!"

Finnick smirks at all of our comments. He's not even listening to us.

All of us except Finnick share a look. Our eyes are narrow with confusion. We're all thinking the same thing, I _know_ we are. No one says anything for a while so I just come out and say it.

"Finnick, you need to stay away from Clove."

Finnick raises an eyebrow at me, looking like he's ready to tell me off.

"Katniss is right." Johanna backs me up. "Have you forgotten what she's done?"

His eyes move away from me to Johanna. "You mean to you?"

Johanna looks pissed. "Not just to _me_ but _all_ of us? Even _you_, Finnick."

"She's right," Cashmere says, and I almost shout _'What the fuck?'_

"I never told you this but it was Clove's idea to keep you and Annie apart right before homecoming. I may have took the fall and done some of the dirty work, but it wasn't my idea."

The way Gloss' eyes flicker to his sister's eyes for a moment makes it pretty clear that she's lying about that. Too bad I'm the only one who was looking at Gloss.

"Guys, _chill_." Finnick rolls his eyes. "You're acting like we're dating."

"Aren't you?" Annie whispers.

"Jealous?"

Johanna smacks the back of Finnick's head.

"Dude!" Gloss shouts. "Don't be a _dick_."

"Sorry," Finnick says defensively, although it's pretty clear that he doesn't mean it. "We should get going. The bus is downstairs by now."

"He's right," Peeta says.

After we all say bye Cashmere goes to the living room as Jo, Annie, and I are at our door still saying bye. Peeta tells me the eggs should be done and not to burn them again. I laugh and push him out the door. Annie stops Finnick on the way out.

"Are we okay?" she asks.

Finnick looks at her weirdly. "Yes. Why wouldn't we be?"

Now Annie gives him that confused look.

"Oh! Sorry I was being an ass. You know I hate it when people tell me what to do."

Johanna snorts. "The irony." She walks away.

What was the about? I look at Annie and I can tell she doesn't know either.

"Bye." Finnick gives us a hug then leaves.

Now it's time to check on the eggs.

…

The clock hits noon and I groan. It's been two hours since everyone left. I am bored and have nothing to do. Cashmere's sticking to Annie like glue so I can't talk to her right now. Johanna's with them watching a movie or something like that. Annie told me to join them, but since I can't look at Cashmere without wanting to slap her that would be a bad idea. Instead I'm in my room laying on Johanna's bed. I was texting Peeta while he was on the bus. The museum is an hour away, so we texted for an hour, but he hasn't replied since then. Now I stare at the floor because I have nothing better to do. I don't think I've ever been this bored.

I hear my door open and I turn to see Annie with a big tan envelope in her hand.

"Cashmere was just showing us pictures from prom," Annie says. "They look really nice and I thought you might want to see them."

"No thanks." I turn back around and continue to stare at the floor.

I hear Annie sigh. "I'll just leave them here in case you change your mind."

Then the door closes.

Even though I have nothing else to do I refuse to look at happy Cashmere in a pretty dress at prom. I don't give a damn. I'll just lay here and do nothing.

_Damn it!_ I sit up and grab the envelope with the pictures in them Annie left on the bedside. It's labeled _junior prom_. I open it and take out the stack of pictures. There's about a dozen huge ones and twenty regular size ones. I'll look at the regular ones first.

I flip through them one by one. Every one of these picture has either Cashmere or Gloss in them. Gloss looks good in his tux. His tie matches Cashmere's dark blue dress. In most of the pictures they're with some seniors I've seen around school but I don't know their names. They probably know mine though. I come across a picture of this brown haired girl on stage with a crown on. She's in some of these pictures, so she must be close to Cash and Gloss. I'm surprised Cashmere isn't the one wearing that crown but then I remember something Cash told me once. Only seniors can run for prom queen, a rule passed by Ms. Trinket. Ms. Trinket thought it would unfair for a freshman to go to prom and win it. It's just like that rule only juniors and seniors can run for homecoming queen, but apparently that rule was put in to use last year. I know that because Gloss has shown me the picture of his sister on the stage with a crown on at the homecoming dance with Finnick. Finnick was just a freshman and Cashmere was a sophomore. I bet Cashmere can't wait for prom this year, she can finally run. I hope she loses.

I go on to the huge pictures. These ones are portraits. Gloss alone in front of a blue background, him with the prom queen must have been his date, and then him, his date, and Cashmere. Then there's Cashmere alone. Then she's alone again, and again. What? She didn't have a date. Why would she not have a date? She's _Cashmere_, a victor. There's no way no one asked her to prom. A dozen boys must have asked her. And she turned them all down? I remember nearly everyday leading up to prom she'd have a rose on her locker with a note. I never read the note but of course it was someone asking her to prom. I thought she said yes to that person, but she didn't. I don't even know who that person was, but she did. Why would she say no?

"Everdeen!" Cashmere calls me. "Someone's here to see you!"

What? Who's here?

I put all the photos back in the envelope and step out of my room to see who's here.

I freeze at the doorframe. "Madge?"

What is she doing here? I guess she didn't go to the museum either. Yeah well _duh_.

Both Annie and Cashmere have their arms crossed and look at her with disgust. Johanna's not with them.

"Hey Katniss." She smiles at me.

"Get rid of her before Johanna rips her head off." Annie doesn't even bother to whisper to me.

Annie and Cashmere turns on their heels and go to the living room.

I know Johanna hates Madge, more than ever now, but I can't turn my back on her like that. Madge was one of the first people to talk to me when I came here. She didn't ignore me like everyone else that first day. Now that I'm a victor I've been ignoring her, and that's wrong. I don't care if Johanna hates her, I don't care if she did try and steal Gale from Johanna. Madge is my friend and I won't turn my back on her.

"Sorry about that." I take Madge's hand and lead her to the table.

"It's okay. I know I'm not wanted here," she says sadly and takes a seat.

"Maybe to them, but not me," I say honestly and she smiles. "So what are you doing here? Why aren't you with everyone else?" I take my seat.

"I'm sick."

"Sick?"

She doesn't look sick. Madge is as pretty as she always is.

"Well," Madge grins. "That's what I told Ms. Trinket. She told me to stay."

Why would she want to stay in this hotel? I'm bored. I wish I was with everyone else.

"You let Delly go alone?" She frowns at my question.

"She's mad at me."

Delly. Delly Cartwright. _Mad?_ At _Madge_? What is this nonsense? I never knew Delly had the ability to be mad at _anyone_!

Madge continues. "I didn't want to be alone so I came here."

Yeah, I can't kick her out. Even If I wanted to.

"You can stay here and hang with me. I don't care what the others say."

"Thanks, Katniss."

"In case," Cashmere's voice comes from behind us. How long has she been there? "We'll just be in Johanna's room until the tra—"

"Don't!" I shout angrily, "Call her that!"

"Whatever, Katniss." She walks away to my room with Annie following her. Johanna must already be inside.

The door closes.

"Maybe I should go." Madge rises.

I stand. "No Madge. Don't worry about them, alright?"

"Okay."

I breathe in and out and try to relax. Then an idea pops into my head.

"Come, Madge." I walk over to Cashmere's room.

I hear Madge following me. "Isn't this Annie's and Cashmere's room?"

I turn and lean on the door, my hand on the doorknob. "So? They're in my room."

I twist the knob and walk into their room. Madge takes a seat on one of the beds. I don't sit, I look around.

"What are we doing in here?" Madge asks.

I open a nightstand drawer. "Going through Cashmere's stuff."

Empty.

"_What_?" Madge looks at me like I'm crazy.

"I can't explain why but I have to." I move the pillow on the bed.

Maybe Cashmere has a diary. She seems to be the type to have one. I open more drawers and look between the clothes. Nothing.

"I might find something if you help me," I tell Madge, who hasn't said a word this whole time.

She sighs. "I'll be in the bathroom."

I figured Madge wouldn't help look but I had to ask.

Maybe I'm looking through Annie's things, not Cashmere's. I go over to the other side of the room. The drawers have nothing but clothes. I check under the bed, _bingo_. Cashmere's red suitcase. I pull it out and open it. There are some clothes, shoes, and… a small box. It's black and very thin, like where you would keep a ring. Might be for Annie since her birthday is next week. That reminds me that I need to get her and Finnick a present. I open it to see what ring size Annie has in case I want to get her a ring too. It's empty.

I hear Cashmere call my name from outside.

"_Shit_," I blurt out.

I throw the box back inside the suitcase. I quickly get to me feet and kick the suitcase back under the bed. I run to the door to get out.

I almost bump into Cash as I come out, she was about to come in.

"_Katniss!"_ She shouts. "What the hell do you think—?"

"_Shhh_!" I close the bedroom door. "Madge is in the bathroom."

"What are you doing in my room?"

"You were in my room."

"Doesn't mean you can just walk into my room whenever you want!"

I shush her again. "Stop yelling. Do you want Johanna to come out and hear what we're about to talk about?"

She sighs. "Fine. Go ahead and ask."

"What is Clove holding against you?"

"Holding against me?"

"Cashmere, come on." I plead out. "Do play stupid. If you just tell me what it is I'll understand. Johanna will understand, so would Peeta. Even if they don't, I'll be there helping you so they don't over react to something you _had_ to do. Cashmere tell me. They'll under—"

"No." She hisses. "They won't. No one will. Clove wasn't holding anything against me when I took those photos. I asked if I could and she let me."

_What?_

"Why would you do that?"

She groans. "I told you already. I had to."

"You aren't making any sense, Cashmere."

"I don't have to. You say a word Katniss and I'll ruin you."

I roll my eyes. "You know nothing."

She smirks. "I wonder how Clove would feel if she knows you and Peeta are already together."

My heart jumps.

"How did you—?"

"Oh please, Katniss. I'm not blind."

"You know _what_?" My voice rises with anger. "Tell her. I don't care. I don't care _anymore_. Go ahead. I'm telling Johanna about you and you can't stop me."

"Nothing will stop you, you think so?"

I push past Cashmere and call out Johanna's name.

"What about Gale."

I freeze.

Johanna calls my name out.

I take a deep breath. "Never mind!" I shout to her.

I turn back to Cashmere. She's standing smiling, looking calm.

"How?" I breathe out.

"I was at the park, alone. And no I didn't tell anyone but don't think I won't. How would Peeta feel? How would Johanna feel?"

I don't say anything. I just stand there clenching my fist.

Cashmere frowns. "Good to know we have an agreement." Then she leaves.

Oh my God. I just want to _scream! _Why, why? Why did she have to be there? I just want to kick and scream. Pulling my hair out seems like a good idea right now.

I storm back into Cashmere's room ready to trash it but then I see Madge. She's standing by the bathroom door and freezes when she sees me. I forgot about Madge.

"Are you okay, Katniss?" She asks.

I try to relax. "I'm fine."

"Maybe I should go." She walks out and I don't stop her.

When the door closes I collapse on Annie's bed.

This isn't fair. Everything is just so fucked up. I can't just let Cashmere play us all like this. I have to do something. I need to tell Johanna. Which means I need to talk to Peeta.

I sit up and pull out my cellphone from my pocket. It takes everything in me to dial Peeta's number.

It rings five times before it goes to voice mail. I wait for the beep.

"Hi Peeta, it's Katniss." My voice, it sounds so fragile. "We need to talk, well no. I need to talk to you. I, I—um… really don't want to say this on the phone. I should tell you in person. I don't know what I was thinking, calling you. I…I'm just stupid." I close my eyes because I don't what else to say. How am I supposed to end this voicemail? Why did I call him? I should have waited until he got back. "I'm really sorry, Peeta. Really, _really _sorry. Don't call me back just…I'll see you later."

I hang up and bury my face in my hands. They aren't supposed to be back till nine tonight. I have about seven hours to figure things out.

There's a knock on the door then it opens. I look up and see Johanna and she's frowning.

"You okay, Katniss?" She takes a seat on the bed next to me.

"I'm fine."

Johanna stares at me and I smile. "Johanna, I'm fine."

"Okay."

"Did you want to say something?" I ask breaking the tension.

"Yeah." She nods. "You won't believe what Cashmere told me." Yeah I probably won't. "Clove and Cato didn't really break up."

"What?"

"Crazy, _right_? I knew it! I knew Cato didn't break up with her but this doesn't make any sense. Clove has to be messing with us. I mean the only reason Finnick's really spending time with Clove is because of that break up. When we tell him this he'll stop being so stupid. And now we know Cato's going to try and play one of us. It's probably you, Katniss, so watch out."

"Who else knows?" I ask so lost in thought.

"She told me while Annie was in the bathroom, so only me. She told me not to tell anyone, but I needed to tell you."

Cashmere knew she would tell me. She wants me to know.

"How does she know this?"

"She heard Glimmer and Marvel talking about it while we were locked in that room yesterday."

I nod.

Cashmere… she's helping us. But she's helping Clove. Isn't she? The pictures caused us trouble, but knowing Clove and Cato's break up was fake. That's saving us from trouble. Maybe we can even us it against them. Maybe that's what they want.

Cashmere.

Who's side are you on?

* * *

**Part 1 BECAUSE THERE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MORE but than i wouldn't have updated. SO BE HAPPY. Lol. Next stop on this crazy story is the mall, maybe the museum too. See what Finnick's up to. THE MESSAGE KATNISS LEFT! How should Peeta react? WHAHAHA!**

**Thanks for over 500 reviews! THANK YOU!**

**Guys PLEASE help me here, tell me how I did on that Everlark moment. I don't know how to write kissing scenes so you know... Good? Bad? Horrible? Okay? Also was that a good E****verlark moment in general?**

**Also should I do more Katniss' POV? I feel like i'm not doing enough. The next chapter won't be because it's about what everyone else is doing while this was going on so, yeah. **

**SO REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW! Please answer the question! :)**


	14. Truth Odair (Part 2)

**Yes the chapter is called Truth Odair because I could not think of anything better.**

**Freshman**** Year readers, your chapter is coming soon, I hope.**

**Oh my GOD. It's been a month since I have updated. I'm so sorry! I've just been getting worst at updating. So Sorry. You know I've been thinking about making a tumblr for my ****fan fiction. Just so you guys can know I'm not forgetting about my stories, I'm working on them, all that stuff. So honestly here, Good idea? No? Who would honestly follow me? And FYI purpleboo url is already taken, :(**

**Anyways, anon responding time.**

**_Guest_: The one who has been leaving many reviews and I'm guessing is a new reader. Welcome!**

**_Guest_(2): the one who left a review for chapter 13. Awwwww, thank you! It wasn't that hard! Sometime I confuse myself with all the drama.**

**_HG3_: Wants the fun in that? ehhhhh, I don't know if I'll write Finnick and Peeta's talk.**

**_S_: Thank you!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 14 "Truth Odair (Part 2)"

**Clove's POV**

Everything has to go as planned today or the party on Friday will be nothing but a waste of my time. Today I woke up at seven and I was ready to go by nine. I sit on the back of the bus and wait for everyone else to show up.

Marvel's the first to come.

"Hey, Marv."

"Sup, Clove." He sits next to me. "How's your _diabolical_ plan going?"

"Great. Glimmer's making sure Madge isn't chickening out on us."

"And if she is?"

_Psh_, I don't know but I'm sure not going to tell Marvel that.

I smile. "What do you think?"

Marvel takes a moment to think about it. "My best guess would be to destroy any chance she has with Gale."

That would be a good idea if she had _any_ chance with Hawthorne. He's freaking obsessed with Mason. Sure, he kind of flip-flops between the two but even _I _know Mason's the one he wants. The only way Undersee would have a chance with Gale is if Mason fucked up completely. Which is exactly what's going to happen if Madge does what she's supposed to.

"Maybe."

I turn to the window beside me. Glimmer's coming out of the building with Delly not that far behind her. Delly's got a frown on her face while Glimmer's smiling. So Madge didn't chicken out, Then Finnick and his stupid boy victor come out too. It disgusts me to see them all happy together; shouldn't they be fighting?

"Do me a favor, Clove." I turn to Marvel. "Get Finnick and Annie fighting."

"_Why_?"

"Why not? Don't you want _all_ of them fighting?"

Not them.

I shrug. "I guess...but why do you want them fighting?"

"If Cato sees that you're trying to ruin Odair's life too then maybe he won't be so jealous anymore."

I see his point, but why does he care? He's getting something out of this.

"But you like seeing Cato jealous, so come on, give it up. What's this really about? Got the _hots_ for Annie or something?" I raise an eyebrow.

Marvel smiles at that last question.

The bus starts to fill up. Marvel pats my head like the weirdo he still is before joining Cato in front of the bus.

Beside Peeta and Finnick sitting in the seat in front of me, all the seats around me are empty. This bus is usually full so it's kind of odd. I stand and look in front. The irrelevant people are all here. Gloss is sitting in front with Gale, which is surprising. Delly is sitting by herself, which isn't really out of the ordinary. I sit back down to find Glimmer sitting next to me. She's smiling at me and texting away on her phone. She's happier than usual. Why is sh—_of course_. The stupid victor girls aren't here, but why? What the hell did they do?

I'll be sure to ask Glimmer about that later, when we aren't within earshot of certain victors.

Ms. Trinket stands in front of the bus and whistles to grab everyone's attention. "Good afternoon, everyone," she squeaks.

Ugh,_ It's too early in the day for that kind of noise._

"The museum is about an hour anyway, so enjoy the long ride." She takes her seat next to Haymitch and the bus starts to move.

Seeing that Glimmer's texting, probably to Marvel, I pull out my cell phone and listen to music with my headphones in. I stare out my window and zone out.

I'm about six songs in when Glimmer pokes me in the side.

I turn to her and take out my headphones. "What?"

"Haven't you noticed how Ms. Trinket and Mr. Abernathy are always together?" she asks me seriously.

"...Sure?"

"Isn't that weird? They hate each other."

I shrug. "They're both in charge of the trip. It isn't so strange for them to be together."

"I think they're dating."

I can't help but snort. "They hate each other. What makes you think they're dating?"

"Opposites _attract_! Clove, it's common sense!" She shouts so loud that I think the whole bus heard her.

"Yeah, that's why you and Mellark worked out so well."

"Low blow."

I smile.

"Clove's got a point," Finnick adds from in front of us.

"Shut up, Odair. Get your own damn conversation," I respond and kick the back of his seat.

Glimmer looks at me with an eyebrow high.

I ignore it.

"Anyways," I say getting back to what we were talking about. "Hating each other and being complete opposites does not work out Glim. Just look at my parents. Complete wreck."

She frowns at the mention of my parents. It's a touchy subject with me but it's _Glimmer_.

"You're right. But still I think there's something going on there."

"Glim, what's with you and pairing teachers up together? You do it, _all_ the time."

"Is it my fault certain teachers are just perfect for each other?"

"Your pairings don't even make sense."

"Name one!" She shouts.

"Cinna and Portia. They aren't even in the same department." I point out.

"They're both in the department of being fucking fashionable!"

I burst into laughter. "Oh Glim. You never fail to make me laugh."

"I'm being serious, Clove."

"I know! That's what makes it so funny."

She rolls her eyes at me. "Dare me to ask Ms. Trinket?"

"Oh my God, yes!"

Glimmer laughs a bit. "Okay, when we get to the museum."

Shouldn't that be soon? I feel like I've been on this bus for hours. I'm getting carsick.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"10:46." Finnick says.

I ignore Finnick and go on talking to Glimmer the whole ride.

...

"The bus will be leaving at four so we should all be on the bus by three fifty so I can do roll call." Ms. Trinket repeats for the hundredth time since we got to the museum. "Now I want groups of four and you will stay with your group the whole time. No wandering the museum alone, that's how students get lost..." She goes on for a while and I pretty much zone out.

I send a text message to Madge asking if she's gotten something useful from the victor's rooms yet.

_No. I haven't gone yet_.

_Well, why the hell not? Get your ass in there, Undersee._

Madge's part is simple really. Get dirt on Cashmere. Why? 'Cause I don't trust that bitch. Sure she took those pictures and sent them to Annie and Gale, but I didn't make her. At the party right before I found Finnick I was talking to Marvel. I told him to go take the pictures and Cash overheard us. Instead of running of to tell her friends she offered to do it.

_How, when they all hate me? It would be easier to do if they weren't here._

_Everdeen still likes you. Work with that._

_And if that doesn't work?_

_Not my problem if you can't handle your part of the deal._

I need something to hold against Cashmere. I could use the whole picture thing against her, sure, but since she offered to do that I doubt it would have the same effect as a secret. I need her to be fighting with one of her friends. Annie and Katniss are on thin ice as seen at that rehearsal dinner. Gloss is tired of all the fighting, or at least he was when Peeta and Finnick were fighting. How are they not fighting anymore? I didn't cause the fighting between the two, but it was entertaining. Annie doesn't like how close Johanna and Finnick are so that's good. But that's not enough. Johanna's too close to everyone else. I need to fix that.

I send Madge one more message.

_Get me Mason's phone._

Everyone starts breaking in groups as Ms. Trinket does the roll call. She gets down to the last group and of course I'm in that group.

"Okay! Everyone has their groups, now go on and explore. We meet here in two hours!" Mr. Abernathy shouts over all the talking.

Every single group goes running off and so do the teachers. They must be sick of watching us students all the damn time. I would be.

Now only my group's left.

Glimmer, Peeta, and Finnick.

Just great.

"We're all in the same group. You've got to be fucking kidding me."

"No we're not. Maybe you'd know that if you were listening," Peeta snaps at me.

"I was listening, and excuse me if I had better things to do than listen to Ms. Trinket blab on," I respond.

"You were texting."

"So? Shut up Mellark."

I hadn't noticed how close Peeta and I were until Glimmer comes in the middle of us, pushing us both back.

"Ease up, the both of you," Finnick says.

I take a few steps back from all of them. Let them figure out how we're going to deal with each other for two hours.

Glimmer turns to Peeta. "Peeta were you always this rude? What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me. I've just gotten over that being nice to everyone thing," Peeta says, a bit nicer to Glimmer than me. Which he better have.

Peeta says one rude thing to Glimmer and I'll be more than happy to rip his fucking lips off.

"That's a shame. Your kindness was the best thing about you Peeta," Glimmer says with such a desperate tone. "Now you're just like everyone else."

"Who's everyone else?" Finnick steps into the conversation. "Heartless, stupid bitches like you?"

Oh _hell_ no.

"Glimmer wasn't fucking talking to you, Finnick." I snap, walking back to the group. "Why don't you mind your own damn business."

Finnick gets closer to me, like really close. "Why don't you make me? Scream at me, push me into the wall, anything really. Or is your bitchy attitude just an act?"

I have half a mind to slap Finnick in his pretty little face for that. But I don't. I just stand there, arms crossed, feet together, and my lips slowly forming a smile.

"_Fuck_ off, Finnick." I whisper because he's so close to me I don't need to shout. "Or is your own tough guy thing just an act?"

"Yo, Clove!"

Cato's shouting interrupts the whole moment.

"What?" I shout back only turning my head.

Cato's standing near the entrance of an exhibit. He jerks his head saying to come over there. I go.

"What?" I ask as soon as I get there.

"What was _that_ all about?" He's not even looking at me. He's eyes are glued to whatever the hell the three of them are doing over there. I wouldn't know, my back's to them.

"Nothing. Just me defending my best friend."

"Glimmer can handle herself."

"I know." I say like it's a fact.

"Then why get in the middle of it?"

I shrug. "She always defends me. I just like returning the favor."

Cato doesn't respond. He's still not looking at me, and it's pissing me off.

I turn back towards my group but my group's not there anymore. Peeta and Glimmer are gone; Finnick's just standing there looking right at me.

I turn back to Cato. "If there's anything else you want to ask me fucking look at me, Cato. If you're not going to look at me enjoy talking to yourself."

Of course Cato stops staring at Finnick and starts staring at me.

"Sorry."

"It's fine."

"Marvel was telling me there was an exhibit about weaponry and I thought maybe you'd like to go with me to check it out. Spend sometime time together, just you and me."

I can feel my cheeks blush at the smile on his face. We haven't spent a lot of time together since we're supposed to be 'broken up'. It would be nice to be out in the open with Cato.

"What about our groups?"

"Since when do you care about getting in trouble."

He's right.

"Give me thirty minutes."

"Alright, its on the third floor."

With that he goes off into the exhibit and I go back to Finnick.

He's still just staring at me and I choose to ignore that.

"What did he want?"

"None of your business, Finnick. Now where did Glimmer and Peeta go?"

"Bathroom."

Glimmer has the bladder the size of a pea. Of course that's where she went.

"Well let's go find them."

I walk and Finnick walks behind me. We don't bother to make conversation. Why should we? Why pretend?

We find Glimmer and Peeta sitting on the bench just outside the bathroom. They're talking and it doesn't look like they're annoyed with each other. They actually look rather friendly. Glimmer's talking and Peeta's laughing.

Finnick and I share a '_What the hell'_ look before approaching them.

"Hey guys!" Peeta greets us. "See, Glimmer, told you they would find us."

"Well I would have thought they'd fight and get sidetracked."

"It's not like they're us."

"True."

What the hell is this? Are they_ flirting_, or just being civil? Either way this is creepy.

The look Finnick has in his eyes tells me he's just as freaked out as me.

"Uhh," I have no idea what to say. This situation is taking the words right out of me. "So like…We should, umm—"

"Go get a snack or something." Finnick says, and I'm glad he did.

"Great idea!" I exclaim. "I skipped breakfast so I'm on board."

Glimmer shrugs. "Okay."

"Sure." Peeta nods.

"Lets go!" Finnick and I shout together.

"I think I saw a smoothie stand by the door." Finnick grabs Peeta by the arm and stands on the right side of him.

"Yeah, me too." I do the same with Glimmer, but I'm on her left.

Finnick raises an eyebrow at me before holding his elbow out for me to grab a hold of. I put my arms through it then do the same with Glimmer. I guess this is our way of keeping Glimmer and Peeta as far away from each other as possible.

At the smoothie stand I sit next to Glimmer and across from Peeta so they are nowhere near each other. For some strange reason none of us are arguing. We're actually having a peaceful conversation about Glimmer's crazy idea of Effie and Haymitch dating. Finnick's mocking her in a friendly way and Peeta's saying he actually sees Glimmer's view on this. I'm just siting here silently thinking how crazy they both are.

My eyes catch the clock hanging on the wall. _Damn_, it's been thirty minutes since I talked to Cato. I gotta go. I can't believe I almost forgot.

I stand up. "I'll be back."

"Where you going?" Glimmer asks.

"Bathroom." I say, because I can't tell her the truth with Finnick and Mellark here.

"We were just there, why did you go before?"

"I didn't have to go then."

"You girls have such small bladders," Finnick states.

I roll my eyes. "Whatever. See you guys in a bit."

I run off to the elevator and get to the third floor. The doors open and Marvel's standing there, waiting for me. That's pretty creepy.

"The hell? Were you just standing there like a freak waiting for me or something?" I ask.

"Hello to you too, Clove."

"Ugh," I step out of the elevator and move to the side with Marvel. "Did Cato tell you to keep an eye out for me?"

"No."

"So you just like stalking."

Marvel pushes his lips out and shrugs. "Sure."

I smile. "Was there a reason for this?"

"Yeah, so if you would just shut up I would get to it."

I cross my arms, _"Well_."

"Shut up and close your eyes."

I close my eyes and feel Marvel take my hand and put something in it. I open my eyes. It's a thin black box.

"Happy birthday."

Wow. I actually forgot my birthday was tomorrow. We aren't going out tomorrow so I probably won't see Marvel.

I pull Marvel into a tight hug. "Thank you."

He wraps his arms around me. "You haven't even opened it yet."

"Well it's the thought that counts." I pull away.

"Good 'cause it was on _sale_."

I let out an amused breath. I open it. It's a sliver heart shaped locket. I'm not really into jewelry, but this is so sweet.

"It's so cute!" I shout out happily.

"Open it."

I do. There's a goofy picture of Marvel and me in it. It's also engraved with the _BFF's: C&M. _Okay, kind of cheesy but thoughtful.

"That's really sweet, Marvel." I give him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

"I'm just naturally sweet."

"Glim and Cato are going to have a hard time beating your gift."

The four of us always making giving presents a competition 'cause it's more fun that way. Birthdays, Christmas, it's a contest for us and that just makes our holidays ten times better. We're just weird like that.

"_Oh_, there's no competition at all." He says with complete confidence. "Now go run to your boyfriend. I got Thresh and Gale covered."

So they got paired with them. Better than Finnick and Peeta. I put my necklace on and go.

Cato is waiting for me by the entrance. I hug him and give him a little kiss. He smiles at me, but his smile fades away when he sees my necklace. He does say anything so neither do I.

We walk around looking at weapons. Cato gets really into reading about swords. We watch a little video about the ancient history. Something about the Bronze Age, Iron Age, and how they developed from daggers. I wasn't really paying attention, but I pretended to be for Cato. I haven't been alone with Cato in what seems like forever. I don't care if I have to watch forty videos about swords. As long as I'm with Cato I don't give a damn what we do.

"You think my parents would buy me a sword?"

I look at him like he's crazy. "With the amount of fights you've been in I pray to God they don't."

"For show, Clove. It's not like I'm going to kill someone with it." He smirks. "Maybe just wound them."

I do an obvious fake laugh. "That's funny."

We walk together hand in hand down the exhibit. We pass right on by the bow and arrows and come to a stop at the knives. Cato looks at all the different types of knives while I find myself reading about throwing knives.

"Find something that interests you, huh?" Cato's now right by my side. "I say swords are better."

"Well if I'm attacked in my house it would be a good skill to know unlike the sword."

"Well if my parents buy me a sword it would come in handy if I was attacked at home."

"No, it wouldn't. I can throw knives from a far distance, but you'd have to be up close to the robber," I point out.

"Okay, you've got a point," I smile. "Now prove it." My smile drops.

Cato takes my hand and leads me a bit farther down the knife section.

There's a little station with fake knives and a wooden bull's eye.

Cato handles me one of the knives. I take it, and damn, it's heavy for a fake knife. I touch the tip of the knife just to make sure it's not real. A little pointy, but definitely not real.

"You have good aim, Clove. You got this."

"The only thing I've ever throw is a ball, Cato."

"Can't be that different. Just try."

I sigh and throw it. It doesn't even hit any part of the target.

"Come on Clove, you aren't even trying."

"Fine."

I grab a knife and actually try to aim this time. I throw it in one quick motion and to my surprise it hits the red bull's eye.

I let out a happy breath.

"See!" Cato shouts. "Best thrower I know."

I smile and throw another one. And another, and another, and another. Each time they hit the mark.

"Imagine what you could do with a real knife," Cato says as he watches me.

"I wonder." I throw my last knife. "That was kind of a rush. Do you think my mom would buy me a set of throwing knives?"

"If she doesn't _I_ will."

Cato's phone rings and he answers it.

I try not to pay attention to his conversation. I put the fake knives back and keep reading about knife throwing until he's done.

"Guess what?"

"What?" I ask.

"My brother's getting married."

"Ashlar?" I ask, shocked.

"Yeah. He proposed to his girlfriend and she said yes."

Ashlar is Cato's older brother. I've only met him once, and he seems like a scary guy. I don't think he likes me every much. He's going into his last year of college right now, twenty-two, I think. Ashlar is blonde, muscular, tall, and just as good-looking as Cato. I wonder who's the lucky girl.

"Tell me about her. What's her name?"

"Grace. I don't know anything about her since I've never met her."

What? How has he never met her?

"You haven't met her? I though they've been going out since his first year of college."

"They have but he's never brought her home. And it's not like he comes home very often." Cato says. "You've only seen him once."

"That's 'cause he doesn't like me."

"He likes you."

I put my hands on my hips. "You're a terrible liar."

"Okay," Cato gives in. "He doesn't like you. _Happy_?"

I shrug and look down. I want to say it doesn't bother me, but it does. Cato's parents like me. What did I ever do to Ashlar?

"Clove." Cato pulls me into his chest and rests his chin on the top of my head. "I don't care if Ashlar doesn't like you. You shouldn't care either."

"But I do, Cato." I try to pull away, but his arms are wrapped around me so tight it's impossible. "You don't get it. My mom loves you and so does my dad even though you _shouted_ at him."

"That's because I shouted at him for you."

I close my eyes. "I remember…" That day was pure hell for me. "Can we not talk about this anymore, _please_?"

Cato's light kiss on my forehead causes me to open my eyes. He pulls back and reaches into his pocket.

"Happy birthday, Clove." He pulls out a ring box.

"Cato, if that's an engagement ring I swear to God—"

"Just open it, Clove. Were you this chatty with Marvel?" He teases.

Of course he knew the necklace was from Marvel.

I open it. "A promise ring?" I ask, my voice a bit startled.

"Yup." He lifts up his left hand. "I've got a matching one."

It's a silver ring right on his wedding ring finger. It has something engraved on it.

"Is that my name on it?"

Cato nods. "Yours has mine on it."

I take another look at the ring. Cato is on there.

Marvel was right. There is no competition.

We lean into each. Our lips barely touch when Marvel comes out of nowhere and is pushing in between us.

"You know, only you two could look adorable almost kissing around a bunch of knives." There is no sarcasm in his voice. "Oh, hey," Marvel points to my ring box in my hand. "He gave it to you."

"Clearly." I say.

Marvel throws his arm around Cato and me, pulling us closer to him. "You know I helped him pick it out."

"No you didn't." Cato says.

"Yeah, but it was my idea."

"No it wasn't!"

I laugh, entertained with these two. Glimmer would be making fun of them right now if she was here. Oh, _shit_. Glimmer!

"As much as I'd love to hear you to bicker," I say, interrupting their little argument. "I forgot I left Glimmer with Finnick and Mellark. I need to go save her."

"You've been with Cato for almost an hour." Marvel informs me.

"What?!" I shout. "That didn't feel like an hour."

"We have about twenty minutes left here so go find her."

I groan. "Kay."

I hug Marvel; kiss Cato goodbye, and run like the fucking wind.

How the hell I'm I supposed to find them? This place is huge and I've only got twenty minutes. Thank God for cellphones.

I pull mine out and see I have eight miss calls and a bunch of text message. All of them seem to be from Finnick and Glimmer.

I text Glimmer asking where they are.

_We're in the presidents section. Where the HELL are you?!_

Lucky for me that's just down the hall from where I am. I run.

I walk in when they're about to exit.

Glimmer charges at me. "Where the _hell_ have you been?"

"Bathroom."

"For an _hour_?" Finnick steps closer to me.

"The line was kind of long."

…

"So where were you _really_?" Glimmer asks me.

Of course they didn't buy my whole '_I was in the bathroom'_ thing, but they didn't push it. We're at the mall now. Glimmer and I are the only ones left near the main entrance.

I go into my pocket and pull out my promise ring. "I was with Cato."

Glimmer takes it from me. "He gave it to you! It's so pretty!"

"I know."

"Why aren't you wearing it?"

"We 'broke up', _remember_?"

Glimmer's mouth forms an "o" with understanding.

"That reminds me." She hands me a cellphone.

I look at it. "Is this my birthday present?"

"No, dumbass, your birthday's tomorrow. I'm not giving you shit until then."

"Then what's with the phone?"

"It's Peeta's."

"You _stole_ his phone?"

"Borrowed." She takes it from me. "I'm gonna give it back."

"Why would you even take it?" I ask. "It's not like Peeta's life is all that interesting, come on, let's be honest."

Glimmer smirks. "You should hear the message Everdeen left him."

Glimmer's phone buzzes. She takes one look, hands me the phone, and gets up.

"Where are you going?" I ask as she starts walking.

Glimmer twirls to me still walking towards the elevator. "Meeting Cato and Marvel. You coming?"

I shouldn't be spending so much time with Cato since we're "broken up".

I wave her away.

"Suit yourself. Listen to the message." She disappears.

I put the phone away not caring about it right now. I just want to relax.

Hmm. What to do in a mall when you have no money? I can't think of a oddamn thing. Nothing else to do but wander I guess.

I wander for a bit but soon enough someone's following me.

I turn on my heels. "Why are you following me Finnick?"

"_Psh_, why would you think I'm following you?"

I roll my eyes."' 'Cause I'm not an idiot."

"Well, could have fooled me."

"What do you want?"

"Nothing."

"Then stops following me."

He shakes his head. "I'm good."

What the hell is his problem? Trying to get back at me for ditching him at the museum or something? He should go run off with his victors and just leave me alone. We aren't anything. I've been horrible to him since the rehearsal dinner. Why is he—_Oh_…

"So," I start off with. "Your friends don't want you to hang out with me even though we only did at the party for like an hour. They're acting like we're dating or something when we're not. They reminded you of _all _the_ horrible _things I've done and told you to stop seeing me. Knowing you, Finnick, now you just want to hang out more. 'Cause you hate being told what to do."

Finnick nods. "Yeah, pretty much. You're just forgetting something."

"What?"

"That I miss you."

Okay, I didn't expect him to say that. I sure as hell can't explain why that just gave me small butterflies in my stomach.

_Well, that's your fucking fault. You didn't give a damn about me. Not the way you treated me. Just fuck off and leave me the hell alone._

Yeah, I should say. I should walk away. Cato's really jealous of Finnick and I don't understand that. Finnick and I have hung out _once_. I don't want Cato jealous which is partly the reason why I told Finnick to leave me alone at the rehearsal dinner.

"Lucky you." I smile. "I don't like being told what to do either."

…

"What do you want to do?" Finnick asks me as we walk around.

I shrug. "I don't know."

We come across the fountain and take a seat on it.

"How about some truth or dare?" Finnick asks.

I do love that game.

"Alright I'll ask first. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

I'm surprised he picked truth. Finnick seems more like a dare taker to me.

"You a virgin?" It's the first thing that pops into my head.

Finnick chokes on air. "Hmm…no."

My eyes widen. Well I didn't think Cresta would put out. Unless he's not talking about her, but I don't take Finnick as the guy to sleep with any girl. Not that any girl would deny him. He is hot. Honestly hotter than Cato, Gloss, pretty much any guy at school. Cresta is pretty but not the prettiest girl and certainly not the hottest. That would have to be Cashmere and Glimmer being second. Glimmer and Finnick, there's no way in _hell_ that would happen. Cashmere? Nope. Not possible.

"Your turn." I say, and try not to sound all that interested in his answer. "Truth."

He's definitely surprised I didn't pick dare. So am I.

Finnick thinks about his question for a second, until asking, "Are _you_ a virgin?"

"Yes."

If Finnick wasn't surprised then, he is now. "_Really_?"

"Why is that so surprising?" I ask, annoyed. "What? Are you going to tell me to put out like Glimmer?"

"_No! _Glimmer's a bitch if she told you that."

She is a bitch 'cause she _did _tell me that. Cato wanted to have sex but I said no. Cato didn't say it but I knew he was upset. I went to Glimmer and she told me to suck it up and open my damn legs. We got into a _huge_ fight. I had never been so mad at her. Truthfully, I'm still pissed of about.

"Then why are you so shocked?" I ask.

Finnick looks iffy about answering. "It's just…Cato doesn't seem like the kind of guy who'd wait."

I don't say anything.

"Is that why he broke up with you?"

Should it be? Seems like a reason people think Cato would.

"Probably," I shrug. "I don't know."

There's some awkward silence then. I break it by asking truth or dare. He picks dare.

I think of a dare that'll mess with him. Just to see the look on his face. "Kiss me."

Then Finnick falls into the fountain like a dumbass. I shoot up as water starts splashing all over the place as he tries to stand. He continues to fall and I laugh so hard my ribs hurt.

"I was joking, Finnick." I say between a laugh. "I just wanted to see your face when I said it. It was _priceless!_"

Finnick looks so pissed as he steps out of the foundation, soaking wet. Everyone's staring at us. I just want to shout for everyone to mind their own business but I would be staring too. Finnick looks ridiculous.

"You suck, Clove. Now I'll all wet."

"You're welcome!"

He takes a deep breath and starts squeeze the water out of his clothes.

"Your _real_ dare is to climb the fountain."

Finnick freezes. "Are you serious?"

"You're already wet. Why not?"

He groans and gets back into the fountain. But than there's shout and we both turn our heads. The security guard is coming over. Finnick and I grab a hold of each other and run.

I don't dare look back to see if the security guard is chasing us. I just keep running which is really hard when Finnick's shoes are so slippery. I'm more of pulling him with me than he is running. I can hear a whistle coming after us so he must be chasing us. Finnick pulls me to the stairs and run up two flights before going to the elevator. We run in and I click the close door button repeatedly. They start to close as he runs right past us.

Finnick and I let out a deep breath.

"That was close." I push the main floor button.

"I better dry before we get back on the bus or I'm going to kill you, Clove."

I smile. "I look forward to my death."

The doors open and we run out.

"Just buy some new clothes." I tell Finnick like it's the simplest thing in the world to do, 'cause it is. "You have money don't you?"

"Yeah but—"

"Great!" I pull him into the first store I see with men's clothes.

Finnick looks through the racks of shirts while I go through the jeans. There's blue, black, grey, green, a much of colors but none in his size. He'll just have to wear some sweatpants. I grab a grey pair and find him by the changing area. He's wearing the ugliest shirt I've ever seen, dark blue with some pee white stripes, gross.

"You have no taste." I say point at his shirt. "That's disgusting."

He rolls his eyes. "Do you have my jeans?"

I shake my head. "They don't have your size so I got you sweatpants."

I give them to find and he goes to change.

Finnick pays for them and wears them out the store.

"Why are you walking so funny?" I ask, because he is.

"These sweatpants feel weird."

"If they were too tight you could have just said so. I would have got a bigger size."

"It's not that it's tight. The pockets are just really small. How the hell—Oh _God_."

"What?"

"These are girls' sweatpants!" He shouts at me.

"No, they aren't." I say with confidence. "How do you even know?"

" 'Cause I work Annie's sweatpants by mistake one time and this is how it felt."

I can't help but laugh. "My bad."

"Can we get back to our game before I go back and buy different pants?"

"Okay but you didn't do my dare—"

"I couldn't. We were being chased."

"—so you have to…"

I stop walking and look around. What can I have him do that wouldn't cause a security guard to chase us again. Than a plate of fries in the trash catches my eye. I grab it and give to Finnick.

"Eat it."

He groans. "This was in the trash. If I die I'm gonna haunt your ass."

"Just shut up and eat it."

He slowly picks up a fry like it's die bug.

"Don't be a baby, Finnick." I push his hand to his mouth.

"Gross!"

"Eat it!"

He finally eats it with this disgusted look on his face.

"Alright," He chews. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

He eats another fry. "I dare you to run around the floor once screaming at the top of your lungs, "I love you Mr. Abernathy! Please love me back! Forget Effie's old ass, and love me!"

"Oh God." I blurt out and bury my face in my hands.

"Get a move on Clove. I'll be right behind you."

"You suck."

He smirks. "Thank you."

I take a deep breath and start running.

…

"Fuck you, Clove." Finnick hits me with a pillow.

I hit him back with my pillow. "That's was hilarious, admit it!"

"Which part? When the thirty year old tried to stick her tongue down my throat or when her son tried to grab my ass!"

"All of it!" I shout.

That thirty-year-old lady was a creepy. We had to run away from her. The closest thing near us was a furniture store so here we are, right next to a waterbed.

"My turn!" I say with some much enjoyment. "Dare."

"Jump on the bed."

I hop on and almost fall. These waterbeds are weird to walk on. Finnick laughs. I start jumping, high and full of energy. I'm having so much fun that Finnick comes and joins me. We jump together and start screaming.

"I can't remember the last time I had this much fun." I blurt out.

"Same here." Finnick says.

"Your pants still feel weird?"

"Yes! This jumping isn't help at all."

I laugh.

"Hey! You can't do that!" Some guy shouts. "Get over here you hoodlums!"

Finnick and I jump off and run. The guy doesn't hesitate to run after us. I look back. Holy _shit_, he's fast!

"Damn, this guy's crazy." Finnick says.

I nod, beginning to lose my breath. "We have to spilt up."

"Meet at the pizza place on the first floor."

I nod and take a left turn. Finnick goes right.

After a minute I look back. The guy isn't chasing me. I have to get out of here. I go out the exit, running. I look back again and then I'm running into someone. I fall hard on my back. I'm about to get up and make a run for it but than I see who it is. Cato.

He gets up. "Damn, Clove. Why are you in such a hurry?" He sticks his hand out.

I grab it and pull myself up. "Running from the manager, maybe."

"What did you do?"

"You don't want to know."

"If you say so. I'm meeting Glimmer and Marvel on the third floor. Come with me."

"I didn't eat yet so I'm going to get some pizza and I'll try to find you later." It's not a lie.

"Sounds good."

I give him a kiss on the check before running off.

Finnick isn't here. I hope the manger didn't catch him. I take a seat and try to relax. My pocket starts buzzing but my phone it on silent. _Peeta_. I'm putting this thing on silent. He has a text message from Finnick. I shouldn't open it but I do.

_You guys are wrong. Clove's the best. You wouldn't believe the fun I've had so far. Give her a chance, Peeta. She isn't as bad as you think._

Give her a chance? Why is he talking to Peeta about me? I delete the message.

I need to go. Finnick's getting to close to me. Cato would furious if he knew I was lying. I'm not cheating on him but I would be mad if I was Cato.

I put the phone away and I'm ready to leave, but I look up and see Finnick coming over.

"He came so close to catching me." He takes a seat. "I had to knock over a shelf with picture frames to lose him."

"Wow," is all I say.

"Did you order yet?"

"No."

Finnick shouts for waiter. He comes in no time.

"Hello. My name's Mark and I'll be your waiter. What can I get you?"

Finnick looks at me and I shrug. I'm not that hungry anymore.

"Large cheese pizza and two small cokes."

"Anything else?"

"No, that's it."

"Thank you. Coming right up."

He leaves.

"What a creep." Finnick says sounding pretty jealous.

"What?"

"You didn't notice?"

"Notice what?"

"He was looking at you like he wanted to jump on you. You're barely going to be seventeen and he has to be over twenty."

Was he?

I shrug. "No, I didn't notice."

Finnick leans in closer. "You okay?"

I sit all the way back in my chair. "Yeah."

Finnick just stares at me, unconvinced from my answer.

I lean in to the table. "Can I ask you something?"

Finnick nods. "Go ahead."

"Why did you break up with Annie?"

Finnick leans back into his chair, taken back by my question.

I'm not asking to just change the subject. I've been wondering for awhile now. I remember being with Finnick at the ice cream shop freshman year. That's when I find out how much Finnick liked Annie. From then I pushed Finnick into asking Annie out. He asked her to homecoming like I told him to after I told him about Cashmere's lies. That's where it started.

I have a theory about why he broke up with her. His parents. I met them once. They seemed really horrible. I overheard his dad telling him what a _good job_ he did by bringing me home. At that time he was dating Annie, so I know that he didn't tell them about Annie. Than his dad said something about having a lock on his door for a reason. Finnick's dad is a creep.

Finnick doesn't answer.

"Finnick, listen to me." I start off. "If you have feelings for her, go after her. Don't make her wait. Soon enough she's going to be gone for good. There will be someone ready to come in and pick up the pieces you left behind. Than she'll be in love with him and you'll just be a memory."

Finnick nods lightly at my words. He's staring at me with his mixed emotions clearly being shown by the look in his eye.

"Can I ask you something?"

I nod.

"If the creep slips you his number can you punch him the face, really hard?"

I laugh. "You can punch him if he does."

"I don't hit as hard as you."

"I've never hit you. How would you know?"

"You've hit Katniss and she told me her arms was hurting badly."

"But you've never hit her so she can't compare the pain." I point out.

"I'm still pretty sure you hit harder."

"Than we can both hit Mark and ask him who hits harder."

Finnick laughs.

Our pizza comes and we dig in. We talk about random stuff. Who had the better chance of winning in a fight, Thresh or Marvel? Who by looks do you would be the better kisser, Gloss or Gale? Cashmere or Katniss? Who's most likely to be the first to get pregnant? We went with Glimmer. Who's most likely to get arrested first? We went with Cato. Who would be better in bed, Johanna or Katniss? We went with Johanna. Now we're stuck.

"Mellark." Finnick says for the tenth time. "Peeta would be better in bed. He's a baker; he _knows_ what to do with his hands."

"But Gloss is a football player." I say. "I would think he knows how to work with his hands since he's always catching the ball."

"You're argument makes no sense. By that logic anyone is because who can't catch a ball?"

"Marvel."

Finnick laughs.

"Who's the better dancer? Whoever is the better dancer has to be better in bed," I say.

"Why?" Finnick sips his coke.

"Dancers know how move their hips. Enough said."

"Aren't you a really good dancer?" Finnick asks.

"The _best_." I smirk. "While you just can't dance to save your life. So I guess that means—"

"_Whoa_! Hey, hey. I can dance."

I snort. "Since when?"

"Since after homecoming. Annie taught me."

"Oh, my _mistake_! You_ have_ to be a _great_ dancer," I say sarcastically.

"Fine. _Don't_ believe me."

"I won't." The annoyed face Finnick as on makes me laugh. "I'm sure you're an acceptable dancer, Finnick. Just not as good as me."

"I could dance circles around you, Clove." He stands up and waves to me. "Come get up. I'll do it right now."

I laugh. "I am not getting up. Sit your _ass_ back down."

He does and keeps on laughing.

Suddenly this feels really off to me. It was only an hour ago that I was ready to leave; now…this just doesn't feel right.

"You okay, Clove?" Finnick asks me, concerned. "You look disturbed."

I shrug. "I don't know. Suddenly this feels…like a date."

"What if it was?"

_What!?_

The creeper Mark comes by and leaves us the check. Thank _God_ ,because no, no, no, _no!_ Whatever the hell Finnick meant by that I'm not okay with. Just, no. _Not_ happening. This is not happening right now, not _ever! _Maybe Finnick's just messing with me to get back at me for that whole 'kiss me' thing, but _still_.

The moment Finnick pulls out his wallet I get an idea.

"What do you think you're doing, Finnick?"

He raises an eyebrow. "Paying the bill?"

"No you aren't." I take his wallet right out of his hands. "I am."

"Clove—"

"No. It's the _least_ I can do for being such a bitch." I get up. "I'm going to the bathroom then I'll be right back. Order some dessert for us."

I walk towards the bathroom. I check over my shoulder to make sure Finnick isn't watching me, than walk right out with all his money.

I keep walking and don't look back because this is perfect. Finnick has not money on him, there's no way he can pay that bill. He'll either have to wash dishes or get bailed out by a teacher. Both sucks and he'll hate me for it because I set him up. Maybe next time he'll listen to stupid friends about me.

I hear some call my name and I turn.

Marvel.

I wait for him to catch up to me.

"Hey, Marvel." I smile.

"Cato said you were going to meet us. What happened?"

"I was in the middle of a plan."

"So you got Finnick and Annie fight?"

"Yeah," I lie. It's the only way I'll get Marvel off my back about this.

My phone rings and my dumbass doesn't think and answers.

"Clove, you've been in the bathroom for almost ten minutes. Mind hurrying up?"

"Oh, Finnick. I left."

"You _what_? Clove! What the fuck? How am I supposed to pay?" He sounds pissed.

"With money."

"You took my wallet."

"And that's my problem because…?"

"Because you took it. _Get back here!"_

I take a deep breath. "Why don't _you_ make me? Scream at me; push me into the wall, make my cry, _do your worst_. Or is your tough guy attitude just an _act_?"

"Clove, please just—"

"Consider this a dare." I interrupt him. "Dine and dash." I hang up.

Marvel's staring at me with this creepy smile on his face. I raise my eyebrow at him.

"So… you've been with Odair this whole time?" He still has that smile.

I nod. "I've been trying to get rid of him and I _finally_ did."

"You didn't do a good job at it."

"Huh?"

Marvel points behind and I turn. It's Finnick coming this way.

"Marvel whatever you do don't…" I turn back and he's gone. "Leave me. _Great!"_

I'm going to kill Marvel later.

I feel arms around me and I begin to panic. I try moving and running thinking Finnick's tackling me but he's not. I stop moving and realize he's _hugging_ me. The _fuck?"_

Finnick spins me around so I'm facing him and hugs me again. I push him away.

"What are you doing?" I ask backing away from him.

"I'm sorry—"

"_Sorry?!"_ I shout because honestly what? "I just left you completed screwed and _you're_ sorry?"

"Clove, I didn't realize what I said at the museum hurt as much as you it did." The museum? What is he—? _Oh_, right. I told him pretty much what he told me earlier. "I deserved that. Plus it was a good dare."

"So you left?"

"I didn't have much of a choice. It was a dare. Now it's your turn. Lets see what I'll have you do."

"What if I want truth?" I do want truth because after what I just did, his dare can't be good.

"You didn't ask me if I wanted dare so too bad." He looks at his watch. "We have thirty minutes. That's enough time."

"Enough time for what?"

He smirks. "Follow me."

I do. We reach the ending of the first floor and stop here. There's music and people all around are dancing and they're _good_. It's not that groping shit everyone does nowadays, but _real _dancing. The dancing I do.

"You want me to dance?" I ask completely unimpressed. "Some dare."

"Yes, but you have to dance with me. Let's see if can keep up."

"Again I say, some dare."

We go over and join the crowd. We stay in the edge. I don't know if we're even able to join in with these people with way too much make-up on but whatever. The music's fast and has a good beat to it. I can't remember the name of this song. Something like out of heaven, I don't know.

I put my hands on Finnick's shoulders and his go on my waist. I wait for him to lead and _holy shit! _When did he get so good? No, he's not good. He's incredible. Finnick starts smirking. The look on my face must give away all my thoughts. How did this happen? What happened to the Finnick who kept stepping on my feet, couldn't move his hips, and asked me to lead? Finnick's moving so fast I'm having a hard time keeping up. He's feet are just moving too fast for me. When the chorus kicks in he starts twirling me in three different ways. He does that move where he pulls my side to one of his sides and than alternates repeatedly. The song changes and the beat's _fast_. I know this song by heart. Calling by Ingrosso and Alesso. The lyrics kick in and Finnick goes slow, but then the beats come in and oh _God_. This song has a faster beat than I remember.

"How did you get this good?" I ask Finnick.

"Annie taught me the basics, but that rest came naturally."

We keep dancing until the song ends. A new song goes on and Finnick keeps going but I don't.

"I can't do it," I say.

"Oh, come on. I'm just getting warmed up." He comes close to meet and grabs my waist.

"No, I'm done." I look him in the eye. "You win. You're better than me."

I'm breathing hard because I'm so tired. My hair falls in front of my face. I push it back, but it falls again. Finnick pushes it back for me. I don't know if it's because of the way Finnick's looking at me, but it feels like his fingers are _lingering_.

"We should go," I say. "Ms. Trinket hates it when people are late."

I don't wait for Finnick's response. I just leave.

…

We get back to the hotel late. Well, not too late. It's seven but it feels like ten. All I want to do right now is lay in my bed and go to sleep but _no_. I'm laying on the couch and Glimmer is bothering me.

"Glimmer," I mumble into the couch cushion. "Can't we just talk to Madge later? I'm tired."

"No. She's already in the kitchen so get your ass up, Clove."

I groan. "Later."

"Madge!" Glimmer shouts and I cover my ears. "Come here."

I sit up on the couch. Madge goes in and tosses me something. I catch it, Mason's phone. Good.

"What you get on Cashmere?" I ask with bored 'cause I just want to sleep.

"I couldn't find anything, but I found something on Annie. "Madge hands her phone to me.

I give Glimmer Mason's phone.

"Is that a pregnancy test?" I ask completely shocked.

"_What!?"_ Glimmer moves in next to me to see the picture Madge took. "Oh shit. At least it's negative."

"How do you know it's Annie's? It could be Cashmere's, they share a room." I point out.

"The box it can from was in Annie's nightstand."

"It's totally hers." Madge says. "I saw Annie and Gloss sneak out together. She was crying when she came back."

"That doesn't mean anything." I stand. "We're talking about Annie here. There's no way it was for her."

"Doesn't matter." Glimmer says. "Now you have want you need to get Finnick mad at Annie."

Stupid Marvel told her.

"Madge go away," I say. "You did your part now leave."

She goes.

I don't want them fighting. I want them together. Finnick's a dumbass and if the test is Annie's, then so is she. There's no way I'm letting this get out.

"Correction," Glimmer says, grabbing my attention. "Now you have two ways to get them fight."

"What are you talking about?"

"The messages between Johanna and Finnick. She knows why they broke up. It sounds like they're hiding something. Maybe they're sleeping together, dating."

"That doesn't matter." I snatch the phone out of Glimmer's hand. "I'm not using this."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to." I walk to our room and Glimmer follows right behind me. I stop at the doorframe.

"This is the perfect thing to use. Give me one good reason why we shouldn't."

"Because this isn't your plan, Glimmer!" I shout, turning to her. "Its _mine_."

"Since when has it been all about you?"

"From day one. This isn't about getting back at Peeta for you. I don't even know what _this_ is about anymore and I'm getting tired of it. I'm not using anything Madge just gave me. You have a problem with that?"

"Yes! Clo—

"Then deal with it." I slam the door in her face.

I lay on my bed and close my eyes. This was just so much easier when I didn't give a damn about any of them. Now that Finnick's crawled his way back under my skin this is hard. I can't mess with Finnick. I can't mess with Annie. No matter what Glimmer says.

* * *

**This chapter is almost 9,000 words. LONGEST CHAPTER YET! So Ashlar is so a hunger games name, like honestly. IT IS! HE'll so be apart of the next story along with a bunch of new people. I am horrible I already know what's going to happen in the next story but haven;t finished this yet. A thank you to _Clone Roses_ for helping me think of Dares for Clove and Finnick. Also want to say two people who are on the 'right' track on the whole Cashmere thing but there's more to it. ;)**

**March 5 will be the one year anniversary of be posting the first chapter of The New Girl's Fire aka the beginning of all this nonsense. Also my birthday. Just throwing that out there.**

**Thank to my wonderful Beta Reader (who I always forget to thank),_ cindella204_**

**Soooo guys please leave a review! Tumblr thing, yes, no? Smile faces? Death ****threats? That's right Fannie shippers. IM TALKING TO YOU! Hehehehe. Alsom Clinnick shippers too? I guess? *cough* Clone Roses *cough***

**Okay bye.**


	15. Speechless

**So the original chapter was deleted by my dumb self. I can't tell you mad I was at myself. So this chapter is really short because I didn't want to rewrite it at all. I got rid of many scenes and changed a thing or two because maybe the chapter was deleted for a reason. ANYWAYS I don't like this chapter at all. I hated rewriting it, HATED IT!**

**WELL I DO LOVE THE ENDING!**

**Anons:**

**_Emz_: Haha. You are such a clinnick shipper. **

**_S_: Yeah the last chapter was really long. Oh a pair comes together in this chapter ;)**

**_Mellarkfan121_: 9,000 words! AH! I loved that chapter tbh. Favorite so far.**

**_HG3_: Oh no sorry to your Odesta shipper heart. HEy now, I haven't gotten about Gale. I'm not promising any Gannie ****pre say but ;)But Odesta will be alive again.**

**_I love peeta_: WHO DOESN'T LOVE PEETA! I giggle that you called my first story a book :) Finnick and Johanna are awesome. I need more of them together in here, don't you think?**

**_Guest:_ CLATO! LOve them! Glarvel... hmmmmm. I haven't though about them together before.**

**...**

**ENJOY THE SHORT CHAPTER! **

* * *

Chapter 15 "Speechless"

**Katniss' POV**

I'm not sure why I'm here; coming to Clove's party probably wasn't the best idea for me. Peeta has to kiss Johanna because of Clove's sick mind. Honestly, I really wouldn't mind shooting her with my bow, or any of the other Careers. I still haven't told Johanna what Clove wants. It's better if she doesn't know. It'll be more of a surprise, if that makes sense.

The other thing I'm worried about is Cashmere. I don't understand her. I told her she has until tonight to tell Johanna what she did or I'd tell her myself. She said she would, but I don't trust her. Maybe I should.

Cashmere pushed me into telling Peeta about Gale. Peeta lost his phone the day they went to the museum and I was honestly grateful because I was having doubts about telling Peeta. Cashmere told me the longer I waited the worse it would be. So the next time we were alone I told him.

I expected the worst. Peeta would get mad. We'd argue and then we'd be over just like that. But that's not what happened, not even close.

He said it was fine, kissed me on the cheek, and acted perfectly normal. I'm not saying I wanted Peeta to get mad, but the fact that he didn't even care a single bit bothered me, and it still does. It's driving me crazy just thinking about Johanna and Peeta kissing, but Peeta was perfectly calm about the whole Gale thing.

It shouldn't bother me. It doesn't. No, no. I'm over it. Completely.

I'm looking for Johanna to tell her about the kiss, but then I'm being pulled into a dark closet. The light turns on. It's Cashmere.

"You know, a simple, 'Oh, hey, Katniss. Can we talk for a second?' would have worked just fine."

Cashmere rolls her eyes. "But where's the fun in that?"

"Did you want something?" I ask totally _not_ amused.

"We need talk about what happened when you told Peeta about Gale. Like it or not Katniss, I'm the only one you can talk with about this. Now spill it. Did he break up with you?"

"Nothing happened," I mumble.

She snorts. "You honestly don't expect me to believe that, do you?"

"Yeah, I do, because it's the truth. Peeta didn't care at all. There was no reaction."

"He wasn't even jealous? You see the problem there, right?"

No fucking duh Cashmere.

"Of course I do. I can't begin to tell you how much it bothers me. You told me he went fucking crazy when Gale kissed drunk Johanna. And when I tell him I almost kissed Gale, nothing."

"Maybe it's the almost part." Cashmere says. "He's not mad because there's nothing to be mad about. Nothing happened."

"Maybe, but that doesn't change how I'm feeling right now."

"You'll get over it. Katniss, if the worst thing about Peeta is that fact that he doesn't get jealous, then I envy you. Which says a lot 'cause I'm _freaking_ perfect."

I snort. "Yeah, sure. Now can you let me go? I have to go find Johanna."

She opens the closet door for me.

Before I leave I remind her she needs to tell Johanna tonight. Her response is a smile. I have a bad feeling about that smile.

The loud music, dozens of people, and dim lights make it hard to find anyone in here. The victors and I came together as a group. Johanna and Annie ran off together, Gloss and Finnick ran off too, and Peeta went to the bathroom, but I haven't seen him since.

I wander around for a while until I find Peeta with Annie. I don't think twice about going over, I just go.

"Finally, I found someone," I say, joining them.

"Hey, Katniss." Peeta greets me and Annie just smiles.

Things aren't completely fine between Annie and I, but I'm looking to change that tonight. I trust Peeta and I trust Annie. She may not know about us yet, but she's not the type to just pull Peeta into a kiss, or anyone for that matter.

"Have you guys seen Johanna?" I ask.

"I know where she is. I'll go get her." Annie leaves.

Peeta wordlessly takes my hands and drags me to the middle of the room where everyone's dancing.

"I'm not much of a dancer," I say as I place my hands on his shoulders.

"You can't be any worse than Finnick used to be." Peeta puts his hands on my waist. "Just try not to step on my feet."

"No promises."

We start dancing and I'm actually not that bad. Still, it's not like I'm Clove over there dancing with Marvel. She can dance.

"Katniss, are you sure about this whole Johanna thing?" Peeta asks me. "Clove hasn't mentioned it to me at all. She probably changed her mind."

Doubt that.

"It's just a kiss." I say with very low voice.

"Are you okay, Katniss?"

"I'm fine."

"You know you're a horrible liar, right?" Peeta asks me jokingly.

I smile a bit. "I've been told."

"So come on then, what's wrong?"

I take a deep breath.

"Its just that y—"

"_Katniss!"_ That's Gale's voice.

Peeta and I let go of each other as Gale comes over.

"Can we talk for a second?" He asks me.

"Hmm—"

"I'll just give you guys some privacy," Peeta says, smiling. He's _fucking_ smiling, the hell?

I don't say anything as Peeta leaves.

"What do you want, Gale?" I ask, annoyed.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not."

"Oh _really_?" Gale crosses his arms over his chest. "Then why haven't we talked since the almost kiss?"

I shrug. "I don't know. What do you want me to say, Gale?"

I stare at him and wait for him to say something, but he doesn't.

I don't know how I ended up in this situation again. Gale and I are literally noses apart just like the last time, only this time he kisses me.

I push him away, which is difficult 'cause Gale is some much stronger than me. Then I slap him, _hard_.

"What the hell was that for?" Gale holds the red spot on his cheek.

"What the hell was _that_ for?" I shout, referring to the kiss. "You can't just pull me into a kiss and expect me to be head over heels about it. This isn't some stupid chick flick, Gale. That would _never_ work on me. You can't just kiss me like that."

"How _should_ I kiss you then?" Gale raises his eyebrows annoyingly.

"That's _not_ what I meant," I hiss. "This is just—_No, Gale!"_

"Why? Give me one reason."

"Because I'm with Peeta," I blurt out.

Gale's eyes widen. He looks confused, lost even.

"I would appreciate it if you kept that to yourself," I say as I walk away.

…

"It's done." Cashmere finds me sitting alone in the corner of the living room.

"You told Johanna?" I ask very surprised.

"Oh no, not that. I meant the kiss. So you can stop hiding now."

"That's not why I was hiding."

Cashmere wrinkles her nose like she wants to ask what I meant by that, but she doesn't.

"So…it seems like you and Peeta don't have anything to worry about anymore. _Lucky _you."

I can hear the hate in her voice. But it's not just any kind of hate. She's jealous.

Why?

"Are you ever going to tell me or _anyone_ what's up with you?"

Cashmere sighs. "Lets see who's smart enough to figure it out themselves. Frankly I would think it'd be Finnick."

I can't help but smile a bit. "I have my money on Cato."

Cashmere snorts.

Suddenly there's yelling coming from the other room. Cash and I walk over calmly to check it out. We stand in between Glimmer and Gloss, who's smiling ever so brightly. Everyone's staring at the two girls rolling around the floor, yelling and screaming. Then Peeta, with Gale's help, pulls the girls apart.

It's Annie and Johanna.

"What did you do?" I ask Cashmere immediately.

She looks at me like I'm crazy. "What did _I_ do? I was with you the whole time, _dumbass_."

Both Annie and Johanna pull away from the guys but they don't jump on each other.

"I can't believe you." Johanna bunches her fists up. "I don't care if you're drunk, Annie. You're still a slut."

Annie's _drunk_?

"Well if it isn't the pot calling the kettle black," Glimmer mumbles beside me.

I have half the mind to slap her, but Cashmere elbows me and gives me a disapproving look. She's right, now's not the time.

"Like you're any better," Annie hisses at her before running out of the room. Johanna leaves in the other direction.

"God damn it," Gloss mumbles. "Just when things were getting better."

"Gloss, what the hell happened?" Cashmere asks.

He sighs. "Long story short, Peeta kissed Johanna. Annie kissed Peeta." What? "I have no idea why, but I better go make sure Annie's okay."

"I thought you were mad at her," Cashmere says.

"My best friend is probably crying somewhere right now. I don't think our fight really matters right now. You guys take care of Jo." Gloss runs off.

"You know Katniss," Cashmere says. "Seeing as you probably want to go talk to Peeta right now, I'm the only one who can talk to Jo right now 'cause who the hell knows how Finnick's reacting to all this. She really doesn't need someone else to be pissed at."

Now I sigh. "Do whatever the hell you want Cash."

I leave.

…

I sit in front of the room door. My head buried in my knees and my arms hugging my legs.

I can finally tell everyone about Peeta and me, but I'm not sure there's anything left to tell. Not after that fight.

The elevator bell rings. Must be either Johanna or Annie with the key.

I don't look up. I simply scoot over so I'm no longer blocking the door. Keys jingling are what I expect to hear but there's nothing.

Someone slides down the wall and sits right next to me.

I lift my head to see who it is. I'm hoping it's Peeta, but it's not.

It's Finnick.

He looks at me like he's just had his heart ripped out.

"Why are you crying?" He asks.

I'm crying?

I touch my cheek and feel the warm tears falling down. I wipe them anyway.

"No reason."

"Katniss," Finnick takes my hand and holds it. "What's wrong?"

I want to tell him. I really do. There's no one I can turn to right now, and I can't think of anyone better to trust than Finnick Odair.

"I...I miss home." I lean my head against the wall. "I miss how things were."

Finnick nods. "So do I."

I turn my head back to him. I stare at him. His bronze hair is a mess, his green eyes have bags under them, and he just looks miserable. I can't remember the last time I saw him happy. No, that's a lie. I do remember. When I first met him.

We were in class. I was talking to Peeta while he paid no attention to me. He was too busy with Annie.

Finnick was so happy. He was laughing, smiling, making fishy faces with Annie. They were so cute. I miss that. I miss them.

"I'm sorry about Annie." I say because of course he saw everything. Even though him and Annie broke up, I'm sure he's in worse condition than me right now.

He nods. "So am I."

We stay silent for a moment. I close my eyes and take a deep breath to relax me.

"Hey, Katniss?"

I open my eyes. "Yeah?"

Finnick smiles for a moment. "How about that date?"

Just like that, I'm speechless.

* * *

_**"How about that date?" ASDFGHJKL; Told you guys I didn't forgot about Katniss and Finnick's DATE!**_

_*******ALL THINGS UNEXPLAINED in this chapter WILL BE EXPLAINED in the NEXT chapter.*******_

**Sorry I just got so mad about rewriting this chapter I just needed to stop. So I understand it's ****confusing but things will be explained trust me.**

**So I'm going to start doing more of Katniss' POV so get ready for that. But ugh, I love the ending with Finnick and Katniss. Only part I like.**

**CAN WE PLEASE JUST TALK ABOUT THOSE CHARACTER POSTERS THAT CAME OUT? Oh god I died.**

**Thank you to my beta reader who I always for get to thank,_ cindella204_**

**So Review! Please?**

**If any one has an idea for the date, let me know ;)**


	16. Long over due

**Sorry it kind of took a while guys. School was crazy with midterms (which I failed in chem) and I was just really stressed out. VERY VERY STRESSED OUT. Anyways, ASDFGHJKL; the catching fire teaser trailer is coming! AH! You all better tell me what you think of it!**

**FRESHMAN YEAR READERS I deleted the next chapter by mistake (why does this always happen to me) so update maybe next friday. Peeta's POV btw.**

**Chapter is called Long over due 'cause this "date" is _long over due_.**

**Anons:**

**_S_: Again I say Fannie is end game guys. I'm just having fun, lol. After this is story there's one more then I'm done with this universe. Cash and Gloss with be senior and the others will be juniors.**

**_HG3_: Whaha! I love making Glannie (Gloss and Annie) Shippers. So fun. He'll be back soon.**

**_I love peeta_: Hey! I love him too! ;D Everlark is next chapter actually.**

**_Emz_: She didn't ruin Everlark. CASHMERE WAS THE ONE WHO ALMOST GOT KNOCKED UP, not Annie. Again I say Fannie is endgame, so is Everlark. I thought that was clear? :)**

**_guest_: WELL I'LL LET YOU BE THE JUDGE OF THAT.**

**_Person_: I love that name. OH SHE IS COMING BACK! Slowly.**

**_Lol_: Fannie is endgame. As for the date with Finnick and Katniss... I don't want to spoil it but just read it. I promise you, you will like it. Everlark is next chapter.**

**_H_: Hey new reader, sup? I LOVE CREATING NEW relationSHIPS, CLINNICK is my fav one. It isn't confusing? Yay prequel. There's going to be lots of clinic there but friends.**

******FANNIE SHIPPERS, READ THIS CHAPTER. JUST DO! My beta reader is a fannie shipper and she was happy with the ending. SO READ!*****

* * *

Chapter 16 "Long over due"

**Katniss' POV**

"_I don't understand you, Peeta." I can't keep it in any longer. "I—I just told you Gale kissed me and you don't even care. And here I am freaking happy Johanna fought Annie, because if she didn't I would have."_

"_You think I don't care about you?" Peeta asks, rather insulted. _

"_Seeing as_ _you just let Annie kiss—"_

"_What was I supposed to do? Throw her across the room?"_

"—_you, I honestly don't think you do."_

"_The same way you let Gale kiss you, or how about _you_ almost kissing Gale?"_

_I don't respond, because he has a point. _

_Peeta sighs. "Katniss, what do you want from me? What do you want me to say? That I'm mad? That I'm fucking outraged at the thought of you and Gale together? That I just want to go find him and kick the crap out of him?"_

"_Yes!" I shout. "Stop sugar coating everything and just tell me the truth. I'm so tired of all these stupid secrets. Scream at me! Tell me how mad you are at Gale, at me."_

"_I can't!" Peeta shouts, finally. "You want to know why, Katniss? Because every time I think about it I realize…"_

"_Realize what?" I whisper, and I don't know why._

"_That I don't trust you anymore."_

"Hello, earth to Katniss!" Johanna shouts right in my ear.

I jump up from my bed and I can feel my heart racing.

"You okay?" Johanna feels my forehead, "Are you sick? You've been lying on your bed just starting at the wall for ten minutes."

Nope. I've just been replaying that scene in my head over and over again because I just _love_ to torture myself.

"Fine."

Johanna hesitates before going back to organizing her clothes. She piled all of them on her bed and now she's folding them because she was bored. She started at seven and it's been thirty minutes since then.

I lie back on my bed and think some more about Peeta. The whole conversation was just heart breaking for me. I don't remember everything said, but there's something I can't get out of my head.

We were arguing about Gale. Peeta said something about not letting it happen again. I was so caught up in the argument that I didn't ask what he meant by that. But now I can't get it out of my head. He was talking about losing me.

"Did anyone ever hit on Glimmer?"

"What?" Johanna looks at me confused.

"When she was dating Peeta, did anyone try to steal her away from him?"

Jo raises her eyebrow, "Why?"

"Just…curious."

"Hmmm, no. She was hit on, sure, but so was Peeta. No one tried to steal her. Which is understandable, because who in there right mind would want _her?_ You know, besides Peeta."

Now what Peeta said really doesn't make sense.

"Did Peeta ever crush on someone like he crushed on Glimmer?" I ask.

"Okay, what's with all the questions?" Johanna raises her voice. "Shouldn't you be asking Peeta about this?"

I don't respond.

Johanna stops folding her clothes, "So we're _not_ talking about Peeta?"

It bothers me that Johanna fought Annie over Peeta. She said she did it because she knew if she didn't I would have. That's true, but I don't get why she's being so cold to Annie. That should be me. But I'm the one talking to her, and she isn't so mad at me anymore. I should be mad, I am, but she doesn't know about Peeta and me. If she knew she wouldn't have kissed him, no matter how drunk. So if I'm not upset why should Johanna be? This has to do with more than just Peeta, but she won't tell me.

She rolls her eyes. "There's nothing going on between me and Peeta."

"I didn't say there was."

My phone vibrates on the nightstand. I take a look and it's a message from Finnick.

_Don't leave me hanging, Everdeen._

Damn Finnick and his stupid sad face that I couldn't say no to.

I jump of my bed and go open the window. I start climbing out on to the fire escape when Johanna notices me.

"Where are you going?"

"I need some air." I say. "Leave the window open."

"No promises."

I roll my eyes at her before running down the fire escape.

When I get to the last floor I see Finnick in the distance leaning against a cab. I hop off of the fire escape and run to him.

"What's up with the cab?" I ask as I approach him.

"Well unless you want to walk about twenty blocks," Finnick opens the cab door. "I suggest you get in."

I cross my arms over my chest. "I'll get in if you tell me where we're going."

"A place where you sit and eat food."

I snort. "You're an idiot."

Finnick smirks, "Just get in."

…

The cab stops in front of this little hot dog stand. I get out before Finnick does and rush over to the hot dog stand. I'm actually really hungry so I'm not even going to wait for Finnick to order.

"What are you doing?" Finnick asks me.

"Getting ready to order. You know Finnick we passed like ten hotdog stands on our way here? So I don't really understand the whole purpose of the cab."

Finnick rolls his eyes and shakes his head repeatedly.

"Katniss," Finnick says. "We aren't eating here," Finnick has his hands on my shoulders and spins me around in the other direction. "We're eating _there_."

It's a restaurant. A really huge restaurant with lights hanging all around and has a doorman. A _doorman_, now that's fancy.

"Finnick, this place looks really...over the top," I say walking in.

There's red silk clothed over the tables. Flowers and candles are all over the place, and someone is playing piano in the far corner. Every person has a wine glass in their hand or on the table, halfway filled. All the girls are wearing dresses that I probably could never afford, and every man is in a suit.

I feel really out of place here, especially since I'm wearing jeans and a brown blouse. It's not even a nice brown blouse. Actually, it's probably the ugliest shirt I packed.

"It's not, trust me," Finnick assures me and we take a sit at a table near the back exit. "I came upon this past the other day with Gloss."

I pick up a menu and start looking. "What were you and Gloss doing so far from the hotel?"

"Just exploring. We actually pretended we were a couple on a date."

I small laughs comes out of me. "What? Why?"

"It was couples get half-off night," Finnick says. "How could we not?"

I could just see Gloss being his flirty self with Finnick while he was being full of himself. Yeah, I would have loved to see that.

"I'm sure you guys made a cute couple."

"_The cutest_."

I can't seem to figure out what to order. I've never heard of half of these dishes and I'm afraid to try them. With my luck I'd probably get food poisoning from anything I order. I have my menu up and high, hiding my face for no reason. I'm just really focused on picking the right dish. Finnick lowers my menu.

"Need help ordering?" He asks me with a hint of amusement in his voice.

I put my menu down. "Yes."

"Waitress?"

It literally takes only second for a blonde girl to run over here. She has her pen in her name ready to take the order. Her eyes are glued on Finnick. No surprise there.

"May I help you?" She squeaks out.

"Two lamb stews for me and my _date_ here," Finnick gestures to me. "And two cokes."

The blonde looks upset when she hears the word _date_. I smirk at her.

"Anything else?"

"That's it for now. Thanks."

She nods and turns away so fast she almost falls. So adorable.

I raise an eyebrow at Finnick, "Lamb stew?"

"You'll love it, trust me."

"Did Gloss like it?"

"Yes, he did."

"That's doesn't prove _anything_ because Gloss would eat anything as long as it's food."

Finnick smiles, "Okay, you have a point. When we were here he was ready to order _everything_ on the menu. I told him that would have cost a fortune and all he had to say was good thing you're paying."

That I believe.

"If you paid for everything and I assume Gloss order at least three dishes or many more, did he at _least_ put out?" I ask jokingly.

Finnick laughs. "No, he didn't. But I wasn't too upset," Finnick says, playing along. "Peeta was asleep when we got back, so we probably would have woken him up."

"Why didn't Peeta go out with you guys?" I ask, even though I already know the answer.

"There was fighting going on."

"Between Peeta and Gloss?"

"No, between me and Peeta."

Yeah, I already knew that.

"Oh. Why?"

"Doesn't matter anymore. We kissed and made up," Finnick says happily.

"So you guys are good? Even after the whole Annie thing?"

"We talked about it. It wasn't his fault, and me and Annie aren't together anymore, so does it really matter?"

I shrug. "Guess not."

The waitress comes with our order and Finnick digs in.

I stare at my lamb stew suspiciously for a moment. Finnick chuckles at the way I'm looking at my soup.

"Katniss, it's not going to kill you. Eat it."

"Oh shut up," I take a sip of my soup.

And another.

And another.

And another.

"Oh God, it's so good."

"Told you you'd like it." Finnick says.

"I think this is my new obsession."

"Better than bread or anything baked for that matter," Finnick says, referring to Peeta.

"Has he _always_ been obsessed with bread?" I ask.

"For as long as I've known him, _yes_."

I laugh. "Is it like a…first love kind of thing?"

"I don't know. But you have to admit, it's kind of creepy."

I shake my head with a smile. "I think it's cute. The way he talks about all the different types of bread or how to tell where the bread comes from just by its features. How it seems like he carries his own dough with him everywhere he goes. How he always smell like a bakery…"

Finnick smiles at me. "At least someone finds it cute."

…

"I'm so full," Finnick says, taking another bite of his fish.

"Maybe you should stop eating."

"Ugh, you sound like Gloss."

I roll my eyes at that.

After the soup I ordered a salad and Finnick ordered the salmon. The salmon literally took up the entire plate. If I had to say the one thing that makes Finnick Odair unattractive is the way he eats fish. It's not that he eats with his mouth open, because he doesn't. It's that he doesn't like fish, but he's eating it anyway. Why? I don't know. I just know he doesn't like eating fish. He's been taking a bite of the fish than jugging down so much water it's like he's drowning in it. It's very _disturbing._

"Okay," Finnick puts his fork down. "I'm done."

I hand Finnick the check and some money.

He stands, takes the check but not the money.

I look up front where the cashier is and the puffiest hair I've ever seen catches my eye. Sitting right in front of the cashier is Ms. Trinket and…Mr. Abernathy? _What?_

"Finnick, _no! _" I jump up and pull him down to his seat.

He looks at me like I'm crazy. "I'm just going to pay."

"Before you do that you might want to take a look and see who's sitting over there."

Finnick rolls his eyes before turning to look. His jaw drops and his eyes bug out.

"Is that Effie and Haymitch?"

"Oh my _God_. _Stop_ calling them by their first names. It's weird."

Finnick turns back to me, "Are they on a date?"

"How would I _know_? Can we please stick to the issue here, what are we going to do? They see us, we're dead."

"I'm well aware of that, Katniss." He says with his _know-it-all_ tone.

"I don't need your sass, Finnick Odair."

Finnick smiles, "My _sass_?"

I sigh. "_Again_," I say, "Can we stick to the issue here?"

Finnick nods. "Right, sorry. Hmm…" We both look over at them again.

Ms. Trinket's wearing a nice pink outfit and Mr. Abernathy has a blue suit on. He looks good, and so does she. They're looking at their menus, so that means that they just got here. Great. Couldn't they have come five minutes later? That would have worked out great for everyone, honestly.

"We could wait for them to leave." Finnick suggests.

I shake my head. "We already have the check, we can't stay here for another hour or so. Maybe they wouldn't notice us if we walk right past…" I snort, because wow that was a stupid idea. "Never mind."

Finnick sighs. "Okay, let me think."

I lean back in my seat and watch Ms. Trinket and Mr. Abernathy. Ms. Trinket is smiling brightly at him and Mr. Abernathy is laughing, _he's laughing_. I've never seen him so much as smile and now he's _laughing_. I find it sweet how they hold hands across the table. Yeah, it's a date.

"Got it!" Finnick says grabbing my attention.

"Okay, so what's your plan?" I ask nervously.

"Don't freak out just…get up."

I stand up and then so does Finnick.

"Are you tired?" Finnick asks me.

I raise an eyebrow. "No?"

"Good." Finnick nods. "Run."

"What?"

Finnick takes my hand and he pulls me out the back door.

"Finnick." I pull away from him once we're outside in the alley. "What are you doing?"

"Katniss, for the love of God run!" Finnick starts running and I run right behind him.

"What kind of plan is this!?"

"The best I could think of. Run faster!"

"Worst date _ever!"_

We running straight down the alley and when we hear yelling Finnick takes me hand and turns the corner. We turn at every corner we come to until we can't hear the yelling.

We stop on an empty street and I try to catch my breath.

"Okay." Finnick says, "We're good."

"Why do I get the feeling you've done this before?" I ask.

Finnick pretends like he has no idea what I'm taking about. "Just be grateful Effie and Haymitch didn't see us."

"We caused a scene, Finnick. I'm pretty sure they saw us."

How could they have not? That was the dumbest idea ever.

"Well then, we're pretty much dead when we get back_ if_ they _did_ see us," Finnick's sarcastic tone is pissing me off. "Then I say we enjoy our night."

He does have a point.

"_Okay_, what's next?"

"Umm," Finnick looks around. _"Oh!"_

I watch Finnick go into the small store we just happen to be standing in front of. Finnick comes out with two ice cream cones.

"Well since I actually didn't pay for anything I thought this is the least I can do."

"Yeah," I take my cone. "Ice cream makes everything better."

"Care for a walk in the park?" Finnick gestures behind me.

I turn. It looks more like a forest than a park. All those trees and the pond in the distance make it seem that way. The pond. I can't remember the last time I smelled fresh water.

I turn back to Finnick with a hopeful smile. "Race you to the pond?"

Finnick looks hesitantly and licks his ice cream. "Oh, I don't know Katniss. My legs kind of hurt and I wouldn't—"

"Even win?" I smirk.

"Oh hey, what's that?" Finnick points behind me.

I look and _whoosh!_ Finnick runs right passed me. I can't believe I fell for that.

"Cheater!" I shout, dropping my ice cream cone and making a run for it.

Finnick wasn't lying about his legs hurting. He's running pretty slowly. It doesn't take much for me to pass him. I laugh as I pass him and come to stop at the pond.

I take a deep breath as I step closer to the pond. I lean against a tree by the edge of the pond and just breath. The fresh water smell always relaxes me. I remember father teaching me how to swim in a lake. I am not really fond of swimming, at least not anymore.

"Katniss!" Finnick screams my name.

He comes up from behind me and gets a hold of me. Finnick grabs on to my shoulders, pushing them. Trying to push me into the lake.

This shriek-y laugh comes out of me as I try to fight him. I dig my heels into the dirt and hold on to the tree behind me with one hand. The other hand is trying to push Finnick away.

"Not happening, Finnick." I turn causing Finnick to lose his grip on me and his balance. He falls headfirst straight into the lake.

I can't see him at all. Oh no. What if he hit his head or something? Don't panic. _Don't panic._

"Finnick?" No answer. "_Finnick_, damn it. You better be joking with me."

Finnick's head pops up with a smirk. Bastard.

"Of course I'm just messing with you, Katniss. I'm on the swim team, _remember?" _He comes out of the water, dripping.

"You know that's what you get." I tell him. "Trying to push me into the lake."

"I wasn't really going to push you into the lake. But you _did_ push me."

My mouth drops. "I didn't push you! You fell."

"That's exactly what someone who pushed me into the pond would say."

I snort out a laugh. "You're an idiot."

Finnick squeezes some of the water out of his clothes. It sucks that he wore a white shirt tonight. It's completely see through now. He might as well be shirtless.

"Maybe you should buy a shirt." I suggest.

"I'm not going to waste my money on buying clothes just because I got wet, again."

"_Again?"_

"It's a figure of speech, Katniss."

That's not fooling anyone.

"So I'm guessing you and Annie have done this before."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You don't want to talk about _it_ or you don't want to talk about _Annie_?"

Finnick stares at me. He wants me to drop the subject. I'm not going to. I don't care if their relationship is none of my business. They are both blind dumbasses if they think the other is over them.

"So Annie then?"

Finnick sits on the grass silently. He pats the grass next to him and then looks at me. I sit.

He takes a deep breath before saying, "It's my parents."

That's it? I wait for him to go on but he doesn't.

"Finnick, no offense, but who cares what your parents think about Annie?"

"That's the point. I care. You don't get it. No one does."

"Then explain," I tell him. "Make me understand."

"Can you imagine bringing someone home and having your mom hate them. Completely hate that person, just because you're with them."

"Honestly, I couldn't care less if my mom approved of my boyfriend or not."

Not that mother would hate Peeta. She'd probably love him.

"Same. I mean, I started not giving a crap about my parents any more, but then I started thinking, that's not going to stop my parents."

Stop his parents?

"From doing what?"

"From treating her like crap. My dad won't give a shit if I tell him to stop it or not. I don't want Annie to have to deal with that. I would never want her to come over, because I know how my parents are going to act. They're not going to listen to me or care that they're hurting Annie's feelings. They're going to call her a slut, a retard, and worthless, and I'm not going to just stand there and let them. We're going to fight, and Annie's going to tell me to let it go, but I don't want to have to hide her from them. I don't want Annie to think I'm ashamed of her. If anything, I'm ashamed of my parents. They're so—." Finnick groans and buries his face in his hands.

"Why don't you tell Annie that?"

"What good would that do? For her to know that I still love her but I can't be with her."

"Then be with her!" I shout. "Why are you making things so difficult? Annie's not going to care about your parents."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I know Annie."

"And I don't?" Finnick raises his voice a bit, "I know her better than anyone else. I don't want her to pretend like everything is okay when I know it's killing her inside."

I don't know what else to say. Finnick's not going to listen to me. He's not listening to anyone. I can see where he's coming from, though. Finnick thinks he knows what's best for Annie. He needs to hear from someone who is complete unbiased. And I know just the person.

I take out my phone and dial the number. I hear it ring once before giving it to Finnick.

Finnick takes it with a confused look. "Why do I have your phone?"

"If you're not going to listen to me maybe you'll listen to someone who doesn't care if you and Annie are together or not. She always wants what's best."

Finnick presses my phone against his ear, "Hello?"

Finnick sends me the death glare, "Hold on."

"Best person to ask if you ask me," I say quickly.

"Katniss, I'm sure Prim does want what's best, but I'm not going to take love advice from a ten year old."

"She's twelve."

"Big difference."

"I can hear you!" Prim's tiny voice comes from the phone.

Finnick puts it on speaker, "Sorry Prim, but it's true."

"I'm so not talking to you right now," Prim says referring to Finnick. "Katniss, why I'm I on the phone with your rude friend."

"I am not rude. I'm truthful."

"Finnick needs some help," I say. "His parents don't approve of Annie, so he doesn't want to be with her, because he doesn't want her to feel bad."

"You make it sound so pointless. There's more to it than that," Finnick says.

"Why don't you tell her yourself then!" I shout, annoyed.

"Fine, I will."

Finnick tells Prim the same thing he told me, but there's more. He tells her about his talk with Clove. How even she told him to go after Annie, which is surprising to me. I didn't think Clove cared about them. Guess I was wrong.

"Finnick," Prim starts. "If Annie's parents hated you, would you care?"

"No," He says.

"Then don't assume Annie would."

Finnick doesn't say anything else. He just smiles at me.

"Thanks, Prim," I say. "I miss you."

"Miss you too, Katniss. I'll tell mom you called." She hangs up.

"Isn't she smart?" I ask Finnick. "Out of everyone you've told about Annie I bet no one thought about asking you that."

"Yeah. Either she's really smart or you all are just dumb as hell." I hit him in the shoulder for that.

"I was joking." Finnick smiles.

"So are you going to listen to her?" I ask, hopeful.

"I should. She's actually not the only one who asked me that. but she is certainly the only one who's got to me."

Interesting.

"Whose else asked you?"

"Clove."

_Clove?_ Ugh, please don't have another soft spot for Clove, Finnick. Just don't.

"She's not that bad, you know," Finnick tells me. I guess the look on my face gave away my reaction. "Clove is actually really…great."

"Finnick, I have to ask," I say. "What's with you and Clove? Why do you care so much about her?"

"We used to be good friends. Maybe not best of friends at first, but we had something there. She was the only one who was…" Finnick struggles to find the right word. His mouth is arching as if it's on the tip of his tongue. "Just mine, like Gale is to you. She was literally the only person I could tell everything to. Sure she was a bitch sometimes, but I trusted her..." They way Finnick's describing Clove, she sounds like another person. He trusted her? How can anyone trust Clove? She's horrible. "I know this is hard to believe but…I do care about her, a lot. And I think she cares about me more than she lets show. It sucks that we can't work as friends, not in our situation."

I understand Finnick more than ever right now. Comparing Gale to Clove was completely accurate. I can't talk about Gale at all around all the victors without getting those annoying judging looks. I know Gale was pretty much shunned by them after Johanna and Gale's last break up, but how is that my problem? I couldn't care less about what happened with Gale and Johanna. They're both my friends and I don't want to pick sides like the others did. Why should I? For Finnick it's the same thing with Clove, but worse. It's not like Clove's friends approve of Finnick either. We all hate each other after all.

"Forget about what we say about you and Clove. I take everything I said back." Finnick looks stunned: he can't believe I just said that. "You want to be friends with Clove. Go crazy! Date her for all I care. Actually maybe not that last part, 'cause it would bother me 'cause of Annie, but who cares, go for it."

Finnick laughs, "I think dating Clove would be taking things too far. That wouldn't happen. Not…_ever!"_ Finnick bites his bottom lip with his eyes glued to the ground. There's a moment of silence before he says, "How about you Katniss? Do you have any secrets worth my time?"

Finnick has told me some of his secrets already. The least I can do is return the favor.

"I'm dating Peeta."

Finnick looks calmly at me and says with no emotion at all, "I know."

"What?" My eyes widen. "How—"

"Peeta told me yesterday. Right after he apologized about Annie."

Why did he apologize? It isn't his fault—Oh my _God!_ I need to focus here.

"When did Peeta tell you?"

"About right before Peeta went looking for you after the whole Annie and Johanna scene." Finnick smirks.

Then that means…"You knew I was dating Peeta when you asked me out?"

"_Yup_," Finnick smiles. "But lets be honest here, this isn't a date. Not even close to it."

He's right. This isn't a date. There has been no awkward silence. No flirting. No butterflies in my stomach. This is two friends hanging out. Nothing more.

"You know, speaking of Peeta," Finnick starts. "You guys are fighting right?"

I nod. "Did he tell you about Gale?"

Finnick nods, "Look, Katniss, maybe I'm not the one who should be giving relationship advice right now, but…don't mess this up. Please don't. You two are right for each other."

I'm not going to Finnick. I can promise you that.

I smile. "Thanks. So lets make a deal. I'm going to make up with Peeta and you are going to tell Annie the truth. You're going to get her back. Deal?"

"Deal."

I stand up and help Finnick of the ground. His pants are all muddy now. Maybe sitting in dirt with wet clothes wasn't the best idea for Finnick. No cab driver is going to pick us up like this.

"Guess we're walking," I say.

"Guess so," We start walking. "We should use this time to have to have an educational debate."

Oh, no.

"What did you have in mind?" I ask, amused.

"What's more important? Boobs or oxygen?"

"How is that even a question? Oxygen."

"See, I don't know, Katniss. Boobs are _pretty _important."

"I'm pretty sure we need oxygen more than boobs."

"Um…no." Finnick shakes his head.

I sigh, "We need to air to live, dumbass."

Finnick laughs. "Katniss, I can argue about this all night."

I smile, "So can I, Odair."

* * *

**What I tell you Fannie shippers? FINNICK IS GOING TO GET HER BACK. Not right away, so don't come and cut my ****throat if they aren't back together in two chapters. Who loved the Finnick/Gloss-ness? I DID!**

**CLINNICK people just because Fannie is back doesn't mean there won't be Clove and Finnick moments.**

**Credit to _lucylovesfanfiction_ for the _boobs vs. oxygen_ topic and also mentioning Peeta's love for bread. It was really helpful.**

**EVERLARK CHAPTER IS NEXT!**

**If things go according to plan (which they probably won't) then there should be 8 chapters to go. God, this stories long.**

**QUESTION: Someone said Katniss hasn't sang in a while, so what do you think? Have a song in ur head that Katniss should sing? (I'm thinking for Peeta but whatever) Any songs you what someone to sing? Let me know!**

**So guys, review!**

**Guys I am at 595 review SO PLEASE REVIEW! This is my most reviewed story yet! Get me to that 600! PLEASE!**

**Thank you to my beta reader who is awesome,_ cindella204_**


	17. Nice Buns

**Hey guys. Sorry for the long(ish) wait. I have a life you know. (And by life I mean homework/tumblr.) WHOA, 620 REVIEWS! That's 25 reviews since the last chapter. THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED! Freshman Year will be updated probably next weekend.**

*****IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!******

**Anons**

**_S_: That is so sweet. Thank you so every much!**

**_HG3_: FAnnie, yes. WEll soonish.**

**_Andera_: For Haymitch and Effie nothing really. That's just a background story I guess. They'll be mentioned from time to time.**

**_H_: I love the fannie lovers right now. Glinnick dinner date, I agree perfect bromance. **

**_Saryiettatta_: Hahah yes! Gloss and Finnick SHIP IT!**

**_Emz_: lmao, poor Annie. No love for her from you.**

**I had a couple of Guest who left no name so sorry I can't reply! But thank you! **

**AND NOW, the EVERLARK (peeniss) CHAPTER...**

* * *

Chapter 17 "Nice Buns"

**Katniss' POV**

It's only five o'clock and I'm _exhausted_. At nine am sharp we all had to be on the bus to go to some historical museum, which was boring as hell. Ms. Trinket is still pretty steamed about that food fight so there was no talking, no phones, and basically, no fun. I was half asleep and I don't enjoy texting, so I really didn't care. I was actually paying too much attention to Ms. Trinket and Mr. Abernathy. Not because I was afraid that they may have seen Finnick and me last night, but because I can't believe that they're seeing each other. It's so strange.

We've been back from the museum for an hour. Annie, Johanna, and Cashmere, who's in the middle, are on the couch watching some movie. I'm in the kitchen eating a sandwich.

Today's going to be a boring day.

There's a knock on the door and before I can go answer in Gloss, Finnick, and Peeta all come barging in.

"Why knock if you're going to come in anyways?" I ask, putting my sandwich down.

"'Cause we're _gentlemen_, Katniss, dear," Gloss says and gives me a hug.

I roll my eyes and hug back. He goes in the living room calling Annie…with _my sandwich!_

How did I not notice him taking it?!

"Gloss!" I shout his name and run after him. "Give me the sandwich!"

Gloss is on the other side of the living room near the TV. I can hear the girls giggling from the couch and the guys laughing from the kitchen.

"Over my dead body!" Gloss takes a bite of my sandwich. Mocking me.

That's _it_.

Gloss gets a panic-y look in his eyes and starts running. I chase him around the living room. Cashmere sticks her foot out the moment Gloss runs in front of her and the girls and he falls. The sandwich falls apart in midair, but I still jump on him and start pinning him to the floor.

"Okay, _okay!_" Gloss shouts. "You win, Katniss."

I laugh and get off of him.

Finnick comes into the living room and takes a seat on the empty couch.

"Props, Katniss. You don't know how many chasing scenes Gloss and I had before you came along," Finnick says, with a smirk on his face. "The fatty would also steal my food. I'm glad he has you for that know."

I gape at him. "So you just stuck Gloss on me? _Friendship_ _over!"_

Everyone laughs. Apparently I'm not very convincing when I yell.

"Please," Cashmere says with a laugh. "Try living with the fat ass. I gave up fighting him for my own food, so when I eat I make sure to have food for Gloss too."

"Sis, you love me, which is why you make me food," Gloss says, still lying on the floor.

"You're not only my brother, but my twin. It's hard not to love you." Cashmere leaves the couch and lies on the floor with her brother.

They look adorable. Cashmere's blonde curls are in Gloss' face, but he doesn't seem to mind. Cashmere's hair is a little lighter than Gloss', but other than that they look very much alike. They share the same green eyes, have the same skin tone, and smile just alike. These two have the strongest sibling relationship I've ever seen; stronger than Prim and I. They care deeply for each other, as if they were the only thing each other had in the world. I remember in school when a guy so much as looked at Cashmere funny Gloss would be there, giving them his death glare. Gloss is naturally full of smiles and laughs. If you get the death glare from Gloss, that's serious. I've never seen Gloss mad, but Finnick tells me when he gets mad, he get _mad_. One of the first things Finnick told when we started hanging out was to _never_ get Gloss upset. Not if you value your life.

"So, Finn…" Johanna joins Finnick on his couch. She sits facing him, with her legs on his lap. "Why don't we go eat somewhere? Maybe that place you where telling me about last night." Her voice was so _flirty_.

What happen to our deal?

Cash and Gloss share a look before getting up and joining Annie on the couch. Annie looks pretty pissed at Johanna right now, but since they're fighting I assume that was Johanna's goal.

"Let's go hang out in the lobby, Ann," Cashmere says with Gloss.

Annie nods and they all rush out of the room. I'm about to give Finnick and Johanna a piece of my mind for doing that purposely to Annie but then…

"Damn it, Everdeen," Johanna says, pulling her legs off of Finnick and sitting right. "Why didn't you tell me Finn here knew about you and Mellark?"

How did she know?

"I wish Peeta told me Johanna knew," Finnick says. "Would have made our date thing more fun if I had someone to plan it out with."

"Oh we totally would have freaked her out," Johanna says with a smirk.

These two bitches.

"Come on, Finn." Johanna hops off the couch. "We did our job."

Job?

Johanna goes to kitchen and Finnick follows her. I hear the door open and they shout bye before the door closes.

So now I'm alone, fun.

I pick up the parts of the sandwich Gloss left on the floor and some more trash on the living room floor. Man, the girls are so messy. I'm never going to live with them again. Johanna is always being loud at midnight, Annie's up at six singing along to the radio, and Cashmere's always saying '_Oh, I'll clean it later'_, but she never does.

I go to throw the trash away in the kitchen and notice Peeta standing by the counter. He has an apron on, bags of groceries on the counter, and pans placed on top of the stove.

"What's this?" I ask while throwing the trash away.

"Finnick and I had a talk last night and we came to a conclusion."

"Which is?"

"I'm an _idiot_."

I shake my head lightly. "You're not an idiot. I'm the idiot." I join Peeta at the counter. "Of course you don't trust me. I agreed to a date with Finnick for _God's sake_. And my excuse to myself was because 'I couldn't say no to his sad face.'"

Peeta cracks a smile. "It is hard to say no to Finnick when he has a frown on…I shouldn't act like nothing is wrong when clearly something is wrong. It's not that I don't trust you, Katniss. I was just so mad, and maybe I wouldn't have been that upset if we talked about the Gale situation earlier. Instead all the jealousy started to build up and I just kind of exploded."

"So you were jealous?" I ask jokingly.

Peeta smiles. "Yes. I just didn't show it because I didn't want to be the annoying, jealous, over-reacting boyfriend."

"I didn't tell you about Gale at first because I was scared. I didn't want to hurt you. But believe me, I don't have any feelings for Gale other than friendship."

"We need to tell Gale and everyone else about us. I don't want to have the same problem with Gale again."

Everyone. We can tell everyone now. No more secrets. I had completely forgotten about it after our fight. We've been together for almost two months now, and finally, it doesn't have to be a secret anymore.

"Actually…Gale already knows."

"_What?_ Are you saying he kissed you knowing we were together?" Peeta sounded mad.

I shake my head no. "I told him after and he hasn't talked to me since."

It's been three days since Clove's party. Gale hasn't been returning any of my calls or replying to my texts. I was mad at him for kissing me, yes, but it doesn't mean I wanted to stop talking to him. He must be upset because I didn't tell him about Peeta…or maybe he's distancing himself from me because he doesn't want to hurt me and Peeta. Whatever the reason is, I miss him.

"Okay." Peeta's calm now. "So Gale knows, Johanna, Finnick, Gloss—"

"_Gloss?"_ I interrupt Peeta.

"Yeah…Finnick has a big mouth."

I laugh. "Add Cashmere to the list."

"How did she find out?"

I sigh. "It's a long story."

"So the only who doesn't know is Annie?"

Wow. Of all of our friends Annie is the one left out.

"We should both tell her," I say. "That way she'll know we aren't upset with her about what happened."

"You aren't jealous?"

"I _was_, a lot by the way, but Annie doesn't need to know. And frankly, she hasn't been herself since the break up with Finnick."

Peeta nods, agreeing with me. "Well tomorrow's August 2, Annie's birthday and then Saturday's the 4th which is Finnick's birthday. Maybe we should wait 'till after Finnick's birthday and their party."

We should. I don't want to steal any attention from Annie. That reminds me, I need to buy them presents.

"What are we doing for their birthdays anyway?" I ask.

"I don't know. Cash and Gloss are the ones who usually plan the birthdays."

Makes sense. They are very into the whole 'go big or go home' thing.

"So what's up with all the baking stuff?" I finally ask, looking through the bags. There's flour, oil, butter, cheese, and a lot of other things for baking.

"Since you failed baking class, I though I'd teach you a thing or two." Peeta hands me an apron.

Who's a better baking tutor then the baker's son?

I put the apron on and tie my hair back.

"So what are we making today, bread boy?"

"If you're going to call me names I'd prefer 'the boy with the bread', it just sounds better." I laugh at that. "And we're going to make your favorite, cheese buns."

_Cheese buns! _Oh, I'm so glad Gloss isn't here.

"You have my _undivided_ attention, Peeta."

"Let's start with making the dough."

Peeta opens the bag of flour.

"Making it?" I ask, unexcitedly. "Don't they sell the dough already made?"

"That dough _sucks_. You are going to learn how to make it from scratch."

I groan. "I don't want to. There's premade dough for reasons."

Peeta rolls his eyes. "I can see why you failed."

I fake a gasp then grab a pinch of flour and throw it in Peeta's face.

"White is a good color on you," I say, and pinch his right cheek.

"Very cute," Peeta says.

I flash a smile.

"Can you hand me the oil?" Peeta asks.

I nod. I turn away from Peeta and look for the oil, which is somewhere in these bags.

"I can't seem to find it—" I gasp feeling something being poured on my head. It's the _flour. _It's all over me. Peeta dumped the entire bag on me. Oh, he is so dead.

I turn back to Peeta who has a bright smile one.

"Katniss," Peeta lifts his thumb to my cheek. "You have a little flour right there." He wipes his thumb across a small spot on my cheek. "All gone."

We stare at each other for a moment. Peeta has specs of flour on his face while I have flour all over me. This isn't fair.

The next minute Peeta and I are ripping through the bags looking for anything to throw at one another. Peeta gets his hands on the cheese and is sprinkling it all over me. I find the eggs and crack a few on his head, but then he has his hands on the cart of eggs and we fight for them. While I'm pulling one side and he's pulling the other, my elbow knocks over a bag. Oil comes from the bag, spilling all over the floor and I lose my balance. I fall, pulling Peeta right down with me. We both land on our asses and start laughing.

"You look ridiculous," I tell Peeta.

He has egg slime on his face mixed with flour and yellow yokes in his blonde hair.

He smiles," You should look in a mirror, cheese head."

I run my hand through my hair and there's cheese all over my hand. I'm laughing so hard I end up leaning on Peeta's shoulder.

Peeta wipes some of the flour from my face before leaning down and giving me a kiss. I can taste the flour on his lips. We haven't kissed in such a long time; I've forgotten how good a kisser Peeta is. Peeta pulls away, but I pull on his shirt, bringing his lips back to mine. I don't want to stop kissing Peeta. This time when we kiss the kiss has heat. Before I know it I'm laying on the floor and Peeta's on top of me. I moan when Peeta's lips find my neck.

"_Hello_?!"

Peeta and I freeze.

Gloss.

_God_ damn it.

"Anyone here?"

Peeta gets up and stand, I follow him up.

Gloss sees us and smiles.

"There you two are. Why is this place such a mess? What were you guys doing on the floor—_Oh!"_

I can feel the blood rush to my cheeks. Gloss really doesn't need to know what we were doing.

"Well," Gloss coughs. "This is awkward. Didn't mean to be a cock-block."

"Oh my God," I bury my face into Peeta's shoulder.

"Gloss," Peeta says. "We weren't going to—"

"I don't need the details!" Gloss shouts. "I would like the details, yes, but that's up to you if you want to share that information."

"Gloss, please _stop_ talking," Peeta says.

"Peeta. Katniss, I think we need to have that _talk._"

I move away from Peeta and raise my eyebrow at Gloss.

"What _talk?" _I ask but I'm pretty sure I know what _talk_ he's talking about.

"I am the oldest of the group so I feel it's my responsibility to inform the youngsters of the pros and cons of sex. So—"

"_No!"_ Peeta and I shout together.

Gloss laughs. "I'm messing with you two, just be safe. I don't want to find a pregnancy test. I'll kill you both."

"Can we stop talking about this?" I ask. "Please?"

"Okay, okay. Cashmere has Finnick and Annie distracted so I can inform you on the plans for the birthdays. Get cleaned up and meet us on my floor in twenty minutes."

"Okay," I say.

Peeta gives me a kiss on the cheek before leaving with Gloss.

Peeta better not tell Gloss anything about what happened. If he does I'll kill him.

* * *

***So guys I gave this a lot of thought. Seeing that there's going to be around 8 more chapters and Freshman year is nowhere near done and I want FY to be finished before I write the 3rd story so... next chapter will be the last chapter for a_ month_ or so. I'LL BE GOING ON A LITTLE BREAK. This way I can focus on Freshman year and hopefully get more chapters done. I won't start the the 3rd story until FY is finish so instead of making you guys wait A EVER LONG TIME after this story you won't have to wait that long. Okay I'm talking too much.***

**Next chapter is the singing one!**

**Please review!**

******Thank you to my beta reader who I always for get to thank,_ cindella204_**


	18. Karaoke night

Lyrics from the song "Good Time" and "Ho Hey" are featured in this chapter. The song was written by lyricists [Matt Thiessen, Adam Young, Brian Lee] and [Wesley Schultz, Jeremy Fraites], performed by [Owl City and Carly Rae Jepsen] and [The Lumineers], and produced by their record company, in using them in this chapter I am in no way claiming ownership or involvement in the writing, producing, and selling of this song. The lyrics will be bolded and italicized with a footnote citing them.

* * *

**Hey guys...**

**So sorry for the VERYLATE update. My beta reader had the chapter for a week (she said she'd like to apologize to you guys but she's not at fault). I started writing the chapter two weeks ago since the week before that I was having family problems and it was just a horrible week. Then the week before THAT I spranied my wrist in gym class (JUST I LACK COORDINATION) and could hardly type a sentence.**

**I lost track of the reviews I replied to so I'm sorry if I didnt reply to your review BUT THANK YOU ALL.**

**Anons:**

**_S_: Aww, thanks. I tried to make the last chapter fun! Sorry for making u wait long D:**

**_Guest_: Peeta is going to get jealous WHEN I COME BACK.**

**_HG3_: YUP YOU ARE SO RIGHT. Whem I come back, stuff is getting REAL!**

**...**

**This chapter is Gloss POV ('Cause who doesn't love him?) So the chapter is a bit calm since Gloss is the only one without drama...I'll just have to fix that WONT I?**

***Credit to Infinite Rebel for the song Katniss sings***

* * *

Chapter 18 "Karaoke night"

**Gloss' POV**

"What a great night for a good fucking time," I say to myself as I put my black sweater on. "It's always a good time."

"Gloss, haven't we discussed that talking to yourself isn't cute? Especially when someone is in the room with you," my lovely sister says as she leaves my bedroom.

I follow her to the living room where Finnick and Peeta are playing some video game.

"You sing all the damn time in the shower. I can you hear you from my bedroom, loud ass."

"That's because your bedroom is right across from the bathroom at home, Gloss. Plus you leave your door open _all_ the time."

"That's no excuse!" I argue.

"Hmm guys?" Peeta interrupts us with his eyes glued to the TV screen. "Can you not?"

Cash and I exchange a look before we both blurt out, "Huh?"

Finnick sighs heavily. "What Peeta means to say is _shut the fuck up_. We are in the middle of a game."

I'm about to make a sarcastic comment about how little I care about their game but then Cash goes over and unplugs the television.

They complain, but my sister gives no shits. What a smart girl.

"We're leaving anyways, so butts off the couch," Cash pulls Finnick up, then Peeta. "Stop complaining, you babies."

Finnick groans. "Yes, _mom_."

"Don't you _dare_ sass me, Finnick Odair!"

Peeta and I laugh.

Finnick pouts.

"_Oh! Oh!_ Finnick," I say excitingly. "I know what will make you feel better. So the other day I when to the girls' floor and Peeta—"

"Gloss, you swore!" Peeta interrupts me. Rude.

"I didn't swear _anything_."

"Fine whatever. Katniss is going to kill you."

I shrug. _Pssh_, I could take Katniss.

Cashmere smiles. "I hope she does. If I was the only child I'd be even more spoiled then I am now."

Peeta and Finnick both gape at Cashmere.

"You have two cars, wear only designer clothes from the Capitol, and for your last birthday your parents got to a golden necklace with diamonds and a pearl on it," Peeta says. "How much more spoiled can you get?"

Cashmere shrugs, "Maybe I would have gotten Gloss' white diamond watch too."

_Psh_, she wished. I fucking love that watch. I left it home because I was afraid I might lose it. Sure, Cash and I are spoiled, but our parents would kill us if we lost something that expensive.

"You know," Finnick puts his arm around me. "My birthday _is_ today and you know I'd love a new watch."

"Oh Finnick," I put my around him. "You'd have to take me out on a lot more dates to get that watch."

Cash's hands go right on her hips and she smiles brightly. She looks at Finnick and me with a teasing look in her eyes.

"Aren't they adorable, Peeta?" Cash spins on her feet and heads out the door. We follow behind, going to the bus.

Peeta nods. "You know Finn, I'd forget about Annie if I were you. Just get with Gloss."

I laugh. "Finnick could never get a piece of _this_."

"Hey!" Finnick hits my shoulder. "I could have you if I wanted you."

Everyone is on the bus already and God, it's loud. The four of us are the last ones to get to the bus, of course. There are only two seats left by the time we get there, one in the front and one in the back. Stupid Finn and Peeta took the seats in the back so Cash and I are stuck in the front next to Effie and Cinna. Thankfully the bus ride is only supposed to be twenty minutes and I'm sitting with my sister or I'd be bored as hell.

Two minutes into the bus ride Cashmere pulls out her makeup bag. I roll my eyes. _Oh_, that's my sister.

"Cash," I pull the mirror she has in front of her face down. "Stop with the makeup already. You look gorgeous, sis."

Cashmere smiles. "_Aw_." Then she ignores everything I just said and lifts her mirror back up.

Girls, man. Why is it that when they receive a compliment about how nice they look without makeup they choose to ignore it? This is why there are girls out there who just look like clowns when they have makeup on. I'm so glad I'm not a girl. I see the way Cashmere obsesses over her hair, her face, her weight, and her clothes and I just feel bad for her. She needs to learn to care less. At home she walks around with no makeup on, her hair in a messy bun, and in sweats and she still looks nice. I'm not going to lie, makeup does make her _glow_, but she doesn't _need _it. Cashmere is beautiful with or without it.

As Cashmere digs through her purse I notice that she isn't wearing her necklace that Peeta was talking about earlier. She never takes it off. She's wearing some kind of heart shaped locket. When the fuck did she get that?

"Did you lose your birthday necklace?" I ask.

Cashmere looks at me funny before shaking her head no.

"Then why aren't you wearing it? What's up with the ugly locket?"

"It's _not _ugly." She says that rather harshly. "And no, I didn't lose it. I just don't like wearing more than one necklace at a time."

Weirdo.

So it turns out our _fun_ night out is at a karaoke bar. Well actually the bar is closed 'cause _hello, _we are all underage. So it's more of a karaoke _place?_ I don't know, but it fucking sucks. It's going to be a boring night.

As if the night isn't already completely ruined my friends split up as soon as we get here. Can't we just _fucking _get along for one night? _Nope,_ apparently we cannot. Gosh, my friends suck. Annie goes off with Cashmere, Johanna and Katniss go off together, then Peeta and Finnick go together. I really just want to be with everyone but that's clearly not going to happen. After debating with myself for a minute I go join Cashmere and Annie's table.

"Hey, Annie."

"Hey, Gloss."

"So, are you gonna get up there and sing?"

"_No_!" Annie exclaims, "What are you, crazy?"

"What's the big deal? You sang at Katniss' birthday party. What's the difference?"

"For starters, I wasn't alone and there are strangers here...and teachers."

"All the more reason to sing!"

Annie cutely snorts. "Then how about you go and sing?"

Alright, Annie Cresta. Challenge Accepted.

I look at my sister and raise one eyebrow. She smiles at me and lets out a little sigh. Her way of saying 'Yes, I'll go sing with you', because she knew exactly what I was going to ask her.

"What song do you have in mind?" Cash asks me while taking off her sweater.

I smirk. "The song you sing in the shower _every _morning before school."

"Well good thing I know all the lyrics already."

Cash and I freaking get up on stage with no shame whatsoever. We walk up on the stage like we _own_ the damn place; our heads held high and smiles on our faces. Everyone's staring, and I mean _everyone_. I shouldn't be too surprised about that. I am _Gloss_ and my sister is _Cashmere_. When wouldn't people stare at us?

Cashmere and I sing the intro together.

"**Woah-oh-oh-oh**

**It's always a good time **

**Woah-oh-oh-oh **

**It's always a good time **"

Then I go solo.

"**Woke up on the right side of the bed **

**What's up with this Prince song inside my head?**

**Hands up if you're down to get down tonight **

'**Cause it's always a good time.**"

"**Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care**

**Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere **

**I'm in if you're down to get down tonight **

'**Cause it's always a good time "**

Cashmere flips her hair and starts singing.

"**Good morning and good night**

**I'll wake up at twilight**"

And then I join her.

"**It's gonna be alright **

**We don't even have to try**

**It's always a good time **"

"**Woah-oh-oh-oh woah-oh-oh-oh**

**It's always a good time **

**Woah-oh-oh-oh woah-oh-oh-oh **

**We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.**"

It's Cashmere's solo now.

"**Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again **

**Checked out of my room hit the ATM **

**Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight**

' **Cause it's always a good time **"

Andthen I join in again.

"**Good morning and good night **

**I wake up at twilight**

**It's gonna be alright we don't even have to try**

**It's always a good time. **"

"**Woah-oh-oh-oh woah-oh-oh-oh**

**It's always a good time**

**Woah-oh-oh-oh woah-oh-oh-oh **

**We don't even have to try, it's always a good time. **

**Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh **

**It's always a good time **

**Woah-oh-oh-oh woah-oh-oh-oh**

**We don't even have to try, it's always a good time. **"

"**Doesn't matter when**

**It's always a good time then**

**Doesn't matter where**

**It's always a good time there**

**Doesn't matter when, **

**It's always a good time then**

**It's always a good time**

**Woah-oh-oh-oh woah-oh-oh-oh**

**It's always a good time **

**Woah-oh-oh-oh woah-oh-oh-oh **

**We don't even have to try, it's always a good time**

**Woah-oh-oh-oh woah-oh-oh-oh**

**It's always a good time**

**Woah-oh-oh-oh woah-oh-oh-oh **

**We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.**"

There's bunch of clapping and Cashmere enjoys it asI hop off stage and run over to Annie.

"Your turn, _Cresta_." I smirk.

Her eyes widen, "Nope, no way, Gloss."

"We had a deal!"

"We did not!"

Cashmere comes up from behind me smiling joyfully.

"Oh, come on, Annie," she says. "It's fun. I'll sing with you!"

Before Annie can even respond Cashmere is pulling her to the stage. Annie is trying to escape from Cashmere's grasp, but she's clearly failing at it. Cashmere's very persistent. What she wants, she gets.

Cashmere and Annie do their thing and everyone seems to really enjoy it so far. They have nice voices, but they obviously can't compare to Katniss' beautiful voice. Her voice is as lovely as the sun is radiant. There's no way she's not singing tonight. Not if I have anything to do with it!

Katniss is siting at a back table enjoying Annie and Cashmere's song, alone. Which is odd. I'd figure she'd be with Peeta, or at least Finnick. I go over to her without a second thought.

"Katniss, girl," She smiles a little as I sit with her. "Why are you sitting all alone in the back?"

"Well I'm not alone anymore."

Clearly. Way to point out the obvious Katniss.

"So, are you enjoying your night so far? Only four weeks till we leave and school starts."

"Yeah." The nod she gives me is unconvincing. God, she can't lie for shit.

"Alright." I move my right hand to support my head as I attempt to focus more in on Katniss. "What's going on? You fighting with Peeta again?"

"We're not fighting it's just..." She's silent for a moment before continuing. "Peeta suggested that we wait to tell Annie about us until after her and Finnick's birthday party, but I don't want to wait anymore."

"But Katniss we're having the party—" I use the word party loosely because it only going to be the seven of us,"—tomorrow night. Can't you wait like twenty four hours?"

Katniss sighs heavily. "You don't get it. Yesterday when Annie and Cashmere were in the lobby and you, Johanna, Finnick, Peeta, and I were on you guys' floor it was honestly the highlight of this trip for me. Peeta and I didn't have to hide anything. We were holding hands while sitting on the couch together. As you, Johanna, and Finnick were talking about how you guys found out about us, all I could think about was how perfectly comfortable I felt. But it wasn't just comfort that I felt, it was something more that I can't even explain. I didn't even care that Johanna's story was really embarrassing and neither did Peeta. I just leaned on Peeta's shoulder and he rested his head on mine. It was the perfect feeling. And right now, all I want to do is dance with him. Be able to rest my head on his shoulder again, but this time in a different way."

I really can't relate to Katniss right now because I don't know that feeling. Sure I've been on dates with girls, but I've never had a girlfriend. I've never had someone like Katniss has Peeta, how Finnick had Annie, or how Johanna had Gale. The closest I've come to being with someone like that was Annie. There was an instant connection when we met. We were, and are, good friends, and I feel comfortable with her, but when we kissed there was no spark. All that we had, and all that we ever will have is friendship, which is all I want from Annie. She's the greatest friend you could have. Lately she's hasn't been herself, but I still love her. Love her as if she was my sister.

"What's stopping you, Katniss? Go over there and dance with him."

"I don't want anything to happen. I don't want some stupid drama to happen. I just want peace."

"Nothing's going to happen. I know Annie's been kind of crazy lately, but she's not going to do anything stupid when she finds out."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know Annie." I stare at Katniss and wait for her response. After a moment I realize she doesn't have one. "Katniss, I swear if you don't go find Peeta and dance with him I will, and trust me, once he gets a taste of _this_ you wouldn't stand a chance."

Katniss lets out something between a snort and a laugh.

She smiles. "You're a good friend Gloss."

"You'd be a really good friend too if before you go dance with Peeta, you go and sing something."

"You like my singing that much, huh?"

I nod.

I didn't even realize Annie and Cashmere were done with their song. As soon as some girl on stage leaves, I turn towards the stage and watch as Katniss walks her way up. Once she's up on stage she smiles, not at me but to someone in the crowd.

**I've been trying to do it right**

**I've been living a lonely life**

**I've been sleeping here instead**

**I've been sleeping in my bed,**

**I've been sleeping in my bed**

**So show me family**

**All the blood that I would bleed**

**I don't know where I belong**

**I don't know where I went wrong**

**But I can write a song**

**I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart**

**I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweet**

**I don't think you're right for him**

**Look at what it might have been if you**

**Took a bus to China Town**

**I'd be standing on Canal**

**And Bowery**

**And she'd be standing next to me**

**I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart**

**I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart**

**Love, we need it now**

**Let's hope for some**

**So, we're bleeding out**

**I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart**

**I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweet.**

Katniss lets the music faded out before getting of the stage. For a second I think she's coming over to me, but then she's next to Peeta and kissing him, not caring about anyone else anymore. Peeta seems surprised by this, but he kisses her back. This gets a lot of attention. Pretty much everyone is staring at them, but they don't care. They just start dancing. That's when music starts playing and everyone starts dancing.

_Ah_, young _love._

"Was that your doing, brother?"

I spin back around in my chair. Cashmere is sitting in the chair in front of me with this really strong smile that kind of scares me, to be honest.

I shrug. "You know I love to play cupid."

"Well, when is cupid going to find someone?"

_No_. Not this _again_.

If there was one thing I could change about my sister, it would be her interest in my love life. Or should I say _lack_ of a love life? Either way, Cashmere is _way_ too interested it in. I lost count on how many times she's tried to set me up. Or how many times she's stalked a girl I had one date with. She's crazy. My sister is absolutely insane when it comes to me and dating. Why? No clue.

"Hmm—"

"_Well!_ I have someone you might want to meet."

_Fuck_, fucking shit!

Cashmere runs off before I can even say no.

I don't want to meet another one of Cashmere's set ups. God no. _Help me!_ I have to make a run for it.

I quickly look around for a place to hide but their aren't many options. Maybe under the table? No that's—_behind the bar!_

I run over to the empty bar, hop over the counter and fall on the floor. I fall pretty hard. My ass hurts. Whatever, if I get out of meeting another one of Cashmere's friends then it's worth it. As long as I stay here all night I'll get out of it.

Oh _God!_ I've been here for like an hour (actually more like five minutes but is feels like an hour) and I can still hear Cashmere calling my name out.

I freeze when I hear footsteps _extremely_ close to me. Whoever that is, I hear them sit down and tap their finger nails on the bar counter.

I hear another set of footsteps, "Have you seen my brother?"

That's Cash! No, go away Cash.

"Haven't seen him."

That's Annie's voice. I'm like, ninety-five percent positive it's Annie. I hear Cashmere run off in the other direction, leaving Annie alone. I can also hear beeping sounds, which must mean that Annie has her phone out and is messing with it, out of boredom, of course. Annie isn't really into texting.

How fun would it be to mess with Annie right now? I'm thinking _very._

"_Psssssss_," I whisper in a low voice. "Annie?"

No answer. Just more beeping sounds.

"Annie, _pssss_."

I bang on the side of the counter and I immediately hear Annie gasping out of fear.

I can't help but let out a laugh.

"The hell? Gloss is that you?"

"…Maybe."

"What are you doing back there? Get up. Cashmere is looking for you."

I snort. "Why do you think I'm hiding?"

"I'm not following." Annie's voice is so adorably lost. "Why are you hiding back there?"

"That's not important," I say. "What's important is did you see something interesting happen like ten minutes ago?" I ask, trying to see if she saw Katniss and Peeta without giving anything away.

"Are you talking about Peeta and Katniss?"

I shrug even though I know she can't see me. "That depends on what you saw."

Annie laughs a little, "I saw the kiss and I already talked to them. I know they're dating."

"They're _dating_?"

"They told me you already knew."

"Oh."

She sighs heavily. "I don't see why I'm the last to know. Not that I'm upset, it's just bothering me."

"Look, Annie, I'm going to tell to you straight, because someone needs to. You've been completely off lately. With the jealously, the flirting, and that test. None of this is you. You need to stop."

"I know! I just…it's been months and I still can't handle seeing Finnick. That's why I went after Peeta, which was a horrible mistake. Gosh, Katniss must hate me."

Finnick! Of course that's why Annie's been crazy lately. Having to see your ex everyday and acting like nothing is wrong must be horrible. But I don't think that's the whole reason for Annie's recklessness.

"I don't think you need to get used to seeing Finnick. I think you need to get used to being alone."

"I'm not scared of being alone."

"I'm not saying you're scared of it. I'm just saying you need to get used to it. Annie, you went after Peeta because you thought it was time to 'move on.' You're not blind, you knew Peeta didn't feel the same way, but you still went for him."

"I—"

"Annie?" That's Finnick's voice.

"Hmm?"

"Were you just talking to yourself?"

Annie snorts. "_What? No_. I umm…_so_, what can I do for you Finnick?"

Finnick clears his throat "I was thinking that after whatever the others have planned for us tomorrow, that we could go to the beach together. Like we did last year."

He's asking her out! _Finally! _Fucking_ finally. _They're done with all this pining shit.

"No, I want be alone right now."

What?! Annie!_ Don't you dare twist me words. That's _not_ what I meant._

"Oh." I can hear the sadness in Finnick's voice. Damn it, Annie.

"Sorry, Fin."

"What the _fuck_," I shout as soon as I hear Finnick walk away. "What was that? And don't say you were just doing what I said because that's not what I meant."

"I know. I'm not an idiot."

"Then why—"

"Because I don't want to be completely crazy again if Finnick and I don't work out again. I need to learn to handle myself."

I guess I can't argue with that.

"Well now that we're done with that, I wanna wish you luck," she says.

"Why?"

"'Cause Cashmere is on her way over here with that look on her face she gets when you act stupid."

_No!_

"Annie, don't leave me," I beg. "Please!"

"Hi, Cash. Bye Cash."

Traitor!

"Gloss." Yup. That's Cashmere. Shit. "I know you're there. Come out, you baby."

I sigh miserably and get up as slowly as I possible can.

"Hey, sis." I smile like I didn't just hide behind a bar for what I can assume has been half an hour. "_Sup_?"

Cashmere folds her arms and gives me a sour face. "You're an idiot."

"Yup, that's what everyone tells me."

"Why did you hide from me, Gloss?"

"'Cause I don't want to met another one of your lame friends. Okay?"

"Ruth is not lame," Cash argues but come on.

"What kind of name is _Ruth_? Sounds like a lame name to me."

"Don't be an ass."

"Look Cash," I start. "I don't need you setting me up with girls—"

"What about guys?"

"_What?_"

"Do you think Dalton is cute? I can totally set that up."

Who the_ fuck_ is Dalton?

"I'm not gay," I say all a little too loudly. "I just don't want to be with _anybody_ right now. Like at all. Well I do, but not with anybody you introduce me to because they are all pretty boring."

"Compared to you everyone is pretty boring."

"Exactly."

"So what?" Cashmere looks really confused. "You want some as crazy as you?"

I nod. "Pretty much, yeah."

"Well I know no one as crazy as you."

"So you're done with trying to set me up?"

"If you're thirty and wifeless I'm going to start again 'cause I want to be an aunt. And frankly, I don't want my brother to be forever alone."

"But won't it be so much fun if I just lived with you and your husband forever?"

Cashmere laughs a little before saying, "No."

"Well too bad. 'Cause unless I meant someone crazy you're stuck with me for life."

"Oh, God. Please no."

* * *

**So yeah the chapter was kind of uneventful BUT i dont think you guys would have liked the CLIFF HANGER I planned for. ANYWAYS IT WONT BE SO COZY ANYMORE WHEN I GET BACK HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

*******Now I'm going on that break I mentioned in the last chapter. Which couldn't have come at a better time because I have a paper due this week and then ANOTHER paper due the following week and then finals. So I'm not sure if I'll be able to update Freshman Year but I'm going to try. **

**Things that are going to happen when I get back:**

**-A break up**

**-A (well a couple of) fight(s)**

**-Someone is going home early (which was actually revealed in an earlier chapter but you guys probably dont remember)**

**-Johanna finds out about Cash and the pictures.**

**-Peeta and Gale will have a _talk_. *cough cough* *wink wink***

**-And some other stuff BUT I DONT WANNA SPOIL IT.**

**Any guess about this? Please review and let me know! If you're right I'll tell you!**

**Until July, See you guys. :)**


End file.
